Because there are something you just can't change
by Crimson lantern
Summary: Lt. Hawkeye is transferred and replaced with some one new, but there is something about her replacement that has Roy suspicious. What will he do when he learns the truth?
1. P

Because there are some things you just can't change

A/N: This is just something that came from really nothing and somehow became a story. Rated M for later chapters. It starts out with humor but will get slightly darker.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or it's Charaters.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The windows were open letting in the midday sun and early summer heat. A gentle breeze stirred the snow white curtains. Whispered voices, shuffled feet, clearing of throats, shifting fabric, all were heard by the one lying immobile, helpless, and in agony in more ways than one in the small Central hospital bed. The pain was indescribable and no matter how much medication given, it still ached and burned.

Some one approached finally, finally to say something in this terror and degradation that was left of the maimed scarred body. "Liezel," The voice was soft and kind, hushed.

_Name, not rank, this can't be good. It's over before it really began…someone just kill me…I can't live like this._

"Liezel are you awake?" The voice asked. A hand, a strong gloved hand slipped around hers. She opened her eyes slowly blinking from the brightness of so much sterile white. Blue, black, several other colors from the bars and stripes of the uniform greeted her eyes. Black short hair, a tanned face, a black eye patch, the man smiled a kind smile.

_The Fuher, I've never met him before, why…Why is he here now? I'm just a common solider…Why?_

Liezel cleared her throat noting that her mouth felt as dry as the desert she'd been in days or was it weeks ago, she wasn't sure how much time had passed in this hell she was living it felt like years.. "Yes sir," she could no more than whisper.

Another hand brushed her dark brown bangs from her face. A gesture of kindness, of care from a man she didn't know, how strange. Still it hurt inside while soothed on the out. "Please don't," she said, voice a little raspier. She couldn't bare to have another touch her, not after what he'd done, she was too afraid.

The Fuher's kind hand left her face as he nodded. "I'm glad you're you made it Major. We were a little concerned for some time." She made no response for she wished she had died, hoped it was still with in the plan of the gods, and it would be soon.

"There's been talk about what to do with you once you're back on your feet. We can discharge you with full honors if you want, or you can stay."

_Stay…as what? This, a walking monster, the one who couldn't stop him, the sister of a murdering, insane bastard who'd betrayed the very one's he served? There would be no trust for me, no one would believe me, trust me, rely on me, and always second guess her. What kind of life is that? _

As if reading her thoughts the Fuher smiled. "It will be difficult for you if you choose to stay, but it can be done. I've been in deep deliberations with those I can trust the most and we've come to the conclusion that you're far too valuable to the military to lose. So to make things a little easier we can give you a new identity, a new life per se, if you're willing to take that option. It will mean many changes for you, back ground, appearance ect…You can help with the decisions of course since you'll have to conform to this new life completely."

_A new life…starting over…become someone else, someone I choose to be…I get to choose…They still find value in my life? As what? A person…No a solider, a fighting machine with alchemic talents, a dog. At least I'm worth something to someone. _

"I'll come back tomorrow afternoon and you can let me know your answer then." He squeezed her hand warmly before leaving.

Through the night Liezel thought, there wasn't much else too do. The pain through out her torn body made it impossible to sleep. The doctors told her the heat she was feeling was from the summer temperatures, that her fever was under control, but she hated it none the less.

The morning came bringing signing birds outside her window and the doctor. "I want to sit up." She said softly.

The doctor looked at her with a frown. "I don't think that's-

"Please," She asked. She'd beg if she had too.

The man sighed. "Okay Major, not too much though. Just keep as still as possible."

She gave him a smile. "It's not like I'm going to get up and dance around doc."

He nodded with a grin. "I see you're feeling a little better. Want to try and eat something while you're at it?"

"Sure,"

Finally sleep came after lunch but it didn't last long with the Fuher's arrival. Every person entering and exiting her room roused her with just the sound, so it was easy for her to wake. "You can sleep longer if you want. I'll wait."

"No, I have made my decision. I'd like to stay sir. I don't have anywhere else to go, the military is the only family I have left, but before I agree to anything else tell me…Did someone stop him?"

The Fuher left the doorway and came beside her. "Yes, another alchemist, Major Roy Mustang."

Liezel closed her eyes committing that name to memory. Someday she'd have to thank him for that. Despite hating her brother, loving him still in some confusing crisscrossing pattern, she'd not wanted him to die alone out in that hot desert for the sand and sun to strip his bones.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked.

"Trial when he's brought back to Central, but he will be executed. I hope you understand that is inevitable. He committed treason-"

"No I understand, you don't need to explain, but could someone pass a message to him for me?" she interrupted. "It's nothing big, just a few words."

"I can do that." The Fuher replied.

"Just tell him that…" It was hard to say after everything, but she knew in her heart that it was true. "Just tell him he's still my big brother and I still love him." That confession brought the tears, but she fought them with a passion she didn't know she had left.

"Done,"

Liezel shuddered a sigh, wincing from the slight movement of it. "Okay I think I'm ready to start over. Just tell me what I need to do."


	2. Chapter 1: Transffers

Chapter one: Transfers

Colonel Roy Mustang stared at the letter he held in his hand for a long time. He blinked a moment and reread the words typed out so nicely upon the official military stationary. He still couldn't believe it. This had to be some mistake, it just had to be. Why would they do this? Why?

"Sir?" Lt. Hawkeye asked softly from her desk.

Roy glanced up in dismay seeing one single box already packed. One box was all she really needed since she never really kept anything that wasn't useful to her job in that desk of hers. Why was she already packed? They had just received this startling terrible news half an hour ago. The office was silent as the grave, her voice being the only thing that disturbed the silence. No one else dared to speak.

He sighed. "Yes Riza?" He felt he could get away with calling her that since she was no longer his subordinate. The thought struck him like a wave crashing upon a rocky cliff. Riza, his friend, his confidant, his ass rider, his crutch, his right hand man, she was leaving him, this office, for what? Some post out in the boondocks? Okay granted he felt that East City was like a demotion but this place, this southern command center was worse. Still he had to be happy for her, she'd gotten a promotion.

She smiled a rare smile. "Just do your paperwork sir. I'll keep in touch."

Roy stood slowly. "You're leaving us already?" He asked sadly. "But you can't."

Riza whipped her gun out for old time's sake. "Sir that paperwork is due in two hours." She sighed as he sat back down. "Really Colonel it's just a transfer, it changes nothing between us. Just because I'm miles away doesn't mean that we're not still friends. Does the distance change your friendship with Major Hughes?"

Damn her, he thought, always the voice of reason when he wanted to pout. He was really going to miss her. "No,"

"Good," she said holstering her gun. "I'll be sure to inform my replacement of your habits and how things are done under your command so things run as smoothly as possible. It's not going to be easy for them."

Roy frowned at that. It almost sounded like this office was a burden for her and would be for the one taking her place, but no one could really take Riza's place, it just wasn't possible. He wouldn't let it happen. So what if he seemed childish, he wanted Hawkeye, no one else. This _replacement_ who ever it was would never be able to live up to Hawkeye. "Humph,"

Riza smiled glancing at the others. "Take care boys; don't let the Colonel alienate anyone."

"Yes sir," they replied. "Good luck,"

"Thank you," She said and lifted the box. Quietly like always she left the office closing the door behind her.

Havoc was the first to speak. "So when's this new person suppose to be here?"

"In three days," Roy replied grimly. He glanced at the letter. "Some Major H.L. Kruger." He dropped the offensive letter to his desk and sat back in his chair.

Fury smiled. "Major Kruger sir, really?"

Roy frowned in distaste at the sound of the name. "You know them?"

Fury nodded. "Yes, well sort of Sir, I met her, worked with her for a week. She's nice, really and she's an alchemist too."

Roy's attention was caught. A female? A nice female and Fury liked her? Hmmm. Fury was such a mousy young man and generally liked most people. "An alchemist, what's her title?"

Fury frowned. "Uh…" Roy watched as the younger officer tried to remember. "Oh now I remember Echo, the echo alchemist. She was one of the officer's at yearly training two years ago, came in from the North I think. She was in charge of the weapons class then on the new radio operation's class. She was really great and no one fell asleep."

Roy found that a little hard to believe, no one falling asleep during a lecture. What was interesting that Fury seemed to have a small case of hero worship, kind of like he had with him. A woman who knew her weapons enough to teach a class, radio operation, and was an alchemist. Hmm, still not Hawkeye.

"What's she look like?" He asked looking at his fingernails. Damn woman had better be pretty to look at.

Fury shifted in his seat. "Well she's taller than me,"

"Fury most people are taller than you, save for Edward." Breda said with a light chuckle.

Fury didn't seem to take notice of the comment and pressed on. "Long blonde hair, longer than Lt. Hawkeye's, green eyes, light skin, she's really pretty, has a nice smile."

Roy's eye brow rose. That was it? That's all the man had to say about this woman, this woman he thought was _so_ great? What about breast size, did she have a nice body, nice rear…where were the details! Still Fury thought she was pretty…wait a minute come to think of it he'd never seen the women Fury dated if he did date. Their standards might differ. The woman could look like some ragged old hag for all he knew. "Define pretty?" he demanded.

All of his subordinates looked at him. "Sir?" Fury asked.

Did he stutter? "Define pretty," Roy repeated. "Classic pin up or run of the mill country girl?"

Fury seemed perplexed by that. Still he spoke. "Well I suppose you might date her. I know some of the guys I was talking to thought she was really pretty, someone near me said they were going to ask her out after class. She heard him and only smiled, shook her head, and went on with the lecture."

Okay so maybe not old hag. Well he'd find out in two days when she arrived. "I don't have time for this," Roy muttered and got to signing his paperwork.

* * *

Three days later, Monday, found Roy Mustang agitated and antsy. He'd been trying to picture this Major Kruger and every picture of her…He sighed for the twentieth time in the last hour. He'd only been in his privet office for an hour, only one. He wasn't sure when this Kruger woman was to grace him with her presence but he wished she'd hurry up and get here. 

Also over the last two days Roy had come up with a plan. He was miserable with out Hawkeye. So if he could piss this new woman off enough he might be able to get her to demand a transfer and he could get Hawkeye back… hopefully. He'd been devising ways to get on someone's nerves. The first was to make her sit in here with him. He'd had a desk moved in here yesterday just for that.

A soft knock upon the door broke into his current thoughts of the best ways to get rid of someone. "Come in," He said fixing the most cold, calm expression.

Slowly the door opened and a young woman walked in, dressed in a state military uniform. There was no way this woman could be Kruger. No the Kruger he'd imagined didn't look like this at all. Just for spite he'd pictured her looking like Breda, but this was no female version of Breda. First off she wasn't over weight, she was thin, had a rather nice looking rack if he did say so. Roy Mustang felt he was a pretty good judge of women's breasts since he'd seen his fair share and Kruger's weren't too big or too small. She was well built or as near as he could tell through the inform.

The next thing he noticed was her face…Classic pin up to be sure, definitely one of a kind but he got the feeling he'd seen her before somewhere. He wouldn't doubt it, she was military and an alchemist so maybe meetings in Central command's auditorium or some place like that. That nose, those slightly thin lips, the shape of her eyes…those big blue eyes…now that was a shade of blue that put a cloudless spring sky to shame. He wanted her to take off those glasses so he could get a better, clearer look. Still her features reminded him of someone. It just gave him an uneasy feeling but he didn't know who she reminded him of.

Then he noticed her hair and her perfectly shaped, slightly arched eyebrows. Her hair was a beautiful shade of golden honey, her eye brows however gave her away. They were a dark brown, too dark for her to be a natural blonde. Still the color looked good on her, made her complexion look more tanned than pale.

Okay, he thought, pushing the unrest away, so she is really pretty, pretty enough to date. Well damn. She waited at the door in silence, holding a file, expectantly almost.

"Not that I don't mind looking at you, but are you just going to stand there all day?" He asked a little coldly. One eye brow lifted and a very pretty soft smile touched her dark crimson painted lips.

Her eyes remained locked with his as she crossed the distance from the door to his desk. She handed him the file she carried and saluted. "Reporting for duty sir."

"Mm," Roy said waving her off as he placed her file upon his desk. Damn she had a pleasant voice too. "Take a seat," He listened to her walk to one of the sofas and sit down. "So you're Major Kruger, Master Sergeant Kane Fury's a little excited that you're here." He lifted his eyes to hers catching another small smile.

"I didn't know he was stationed under your command Sir."

"So you remember him?" Roy asked.

She nodded. "Of course, he was the most avid listener in a class I taught two years ago. He was adorable," She frowned slightly. "A little shy though. At least I won't have to go very far when the new radio's come in." she crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands in her lap.

Fury was mousy, not adorable. Roy dropped his eyes to her file, a small tome of information. He opened it and read it out loud. "Heidi L. Kruger," He paused. Heidi was a nice name, sounded rather pretty. "Born in Latak in the northern territories. Latak, that's near Drachma." That was interesting considering that the North wasn't exactly State friendly.

She nodded. "I know,"

"You're twenty two, female, well that's obvious." He muttered.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked softly.

Roy wasn't expecting that at all. Still he smiled. "Well we could always find out." Heidi chuckled, glancing at him and he looked back at her file. Should he mention her weight? That made most women cranky. "Weight, 120 pounds, height 5 feet six inches." That was two inches shorter than him. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, left handed, and current rank of Major. Alchemy title echo alchemist."

Roy frowned. "What does that mean? Do you annoy people to death by echoing there words back to them?"

"Sound alchemy, sir." She replied dryly.

"Sound alchemy," he repeated. He didn't know much about that; he'd have to hit the library to do some research on it. As far as he knew no one ever used sound in alchemy. It sparked some interest to say the least, in his curious mind.

"Moving on, service record. You started out in Central in the armory and research offices. Were you under Gran?"

"No, Tanaka, but he died in Ishbal." She replied.

Roy nodded, he remembered hearing about that. He hadn't know or met that man personally but knew he was highly respected and very picky about who he had working for him. "Then you were in the Eastern Rebellion." That realization made him pause. He could have seen her there and not really remembered her since there were so many soldiers fighting, coming and going. Still knowing she'd been there…She would have just been a kid and probably not too far out of basic. With her status of state alchemist and the Military calling all they had, it explained why she would have been there.

He shook his head with disapproval. "After the rebellion you were stationed at the Northern command center under a Colonel Michael Stein and then transferred to me." He noticed more sheets of paper under the top and lifted it. "Back ground information?"

Heidi nodded. "I figured it would just be easier on the both of us if I gave it to you willingly instead of you snooping around to find it. I know that Lt. Hawkeye is your right hand man and has been for several years Sir. So naturally you'd be suspicious if anyone coming into fill the position she left when transferred. At least I would be."

Damn, he'd have to call Hughes back and tell him to quit looking. Sighing, Roy began to read. It had her birthplace, who her parents were, and…"Your parents worked in a button factory?" That had to be one of the dullest jobs in the world.

Heidi grinned chuckling a little. "Is that so hard to believe? I worked there too before I came to join the military. It's not so bad as long as you've got a good book with you."

"Isn't it noisy?" He asked. He didn't know a lot about factories, but he'd always imagined them to be.

"In some places yes, after awhile you get used to the noises and can tune them out, kind of like people."

Roy was sure that statement had a hidden meaning. His eyes narrowed and he read on. From this it looked like she was exposed to alchemy through her uncle who knew enough to dabble but not enough to join up with the state. The last bit of information was that she'd been wounded in Ishbal in an explosion, had burn scars. So she probably didn't like fire too much. Too bad for her he was the flame alchemist. Well he could keep that in his back pocket for later. Now it was time to get things rolling.

Roy closed the file and rested his elbows upon his desk, chin upon his hands. "Mind answering a few questions? I'd like to get to know the person I'm going to have to rely on."

"Not at all," She replied turning on the sofa to face him. She draped her arm over the back and gave him a smile that said 'I'm ready, so bring it on'. Huh, interesting, she was ready to play ball in his arena. Good, but how long could she last? Today was just the beginning.

Roy gave her his trade mark smirk. "Let's start with interests that you have, likes."

Heidi sighed. "Well I like a variety of things, probably too much to list. I'll start with the easiest. I like rain and snow, cold weather in general. I love music, listening to it mostly. Uh… small animals, mystery novels and films, sitting outside doing absolutely nothing at all, coffee, tea, and sleeping. That's what's on the top of my head other than alchemy. Oh and flowers, but hey I'm a girl."

Filing all of that for later use Roy moved on to the next. "Any dislikes?"

"Well that's easy since I don't have that many. Hot weather, can't stand it I think I decided I didn't like it in Ishbal. I don't like flies and someday like to rid the world of them. I hate oranges and orange juice, anything too sweet food wise. I don't like staying in my apartment for too long, dreaming when I sleep, and talking about myself too much especially when my superior has a slightly evil grin upon his handsome face." The last part she said with a fantastic smile.

Roy's smile broadened. She called him handsome, well it was true. He was glad she noticed. He thought over her dislikes. He could definitely do something with the food bit and he agreed with her on the flies. He hated them too and he might just have to help her eradicate the world of them. Dreaming when she slept he could understand all too well unless it was a good dream. Nightmares left over from the war still plagued him and it was good to know that someone else didn't like dreaming either. From the sound of it she wasn't a home body. That was good, but then what did she do with her free time?

"I saw in your background information that you were in an explosion, is my being the flame alchemist going to make you uncomfortable?"

"No," She replied. "You're not planning to burn me are you?"

Roy shook his head. "No, just curious." He paused. "Are you married?"

"No,"

"Engaged?"

"No,"

"Dating someone?"

"No,"

"Planning on dating someone?"

"Not really but then again it depends on who's asking." She replied.

"Children?"

She chuckled. "No, someday maybe,"

"Siblings?"

"No,"

"Parent's or family still alive?"

"Yes, parents, cousins, no, and no aunts or uncles. It's just me and my parents left." She replied taking on the next string of questions he was going to ask.

He stood slowly, pushing her file aside. "Want to go meet the others?"

"If that's what you want me to do sir." She replied getting up.

Roy came around his desk and rested his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the door. "Oh I almost forgot, that's your desk." He pointed to the small ratty piece of junk in the corner. She nodded with no complaints but she did give him a stern look. "What's wrong?"

"You're touching me sir, that's another thing I don't really like."

He smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because I haven't let anyone touch me in three years, my reasons are my own and not open for discussion." She replied coldly. Her tone was dark enough that Roy took his hand away and slipped it into his pocket.

"This way Major," Three years, well that could be a result from a lot of things. Still three years! Man she must be frustrated.

Roy opened the door to the office housing his personal subordinates. He cleared his throat and they stood, saluting. "This is Major Heidi L. Kruger." Roy lifted a hand pointing to his men as he introduced them. "This is 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, Master Sergeant Kane Fury who you've met, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, and 2nd Lt. Hymens Breda."

Roy watched the woman nod to each of his men with a smile. She said nothing at all. "Falman,"

"Yes sir?"

Roy smiled. "Why don't you show Major Kruger around HQ for me, tell her where everything is and pick up the mail while you're at it. Make sure not to leave out any details." He noticed Fury's shoulders slump a little.

"Yes sir," Falman replied and looked to Heidi. "Sir,"

Roy waited until Heidi and Falman were gone before taking a seat at Riza's old desk with a triumphant smile.

"You do realize if Falman takes her it will be half a day right?" Havoc asked, tapping the ashes of his cigarette in his ashtray.

Roy nodded. "And she'll be bored out of her skull, that's the plan."

"Sir are you trying to make her mad?" Fury asked sitting down.

"Not at all," The flame alchemist replied innocently.

"Uh huh, you want to get rid of her so you can try and get Hawkeye back." Breda said with a chuckle.

"Don't you think you should at least give Major Kruger a chance sir?" Fury said. "She can be really nice."

Well, Roy thought annoyed; Fury wasn't going to be of much help with his plans. "I am giving her a chance."

* * *

Heidi was smiling when she reentered Mustang's office by late afternoon. Falman had given her plenty of information about the eastern command center and told her that Mustang wasn't particularly happy that Hawkeye had been transferred. Still the man seemed to have a high regard for his commander. She did too; he just didn't know it yet. She owed him a lot and just from this mornings observations of him…He was going to make things interesting, challenging. She had to admit she was going to love seeing what he threw at her.

"We're back sir," Falman said placing the mail upon Roy's desk. Roy only nodded waving Falman off while he listened to his best friend rattle on about his daughter.

Heidi smiled able to hear the voice on the other end, but not what was being said. Quietly she eased over to her desk and sat upon the edge folding her arms over her chest to await her orders.

She cast her eyes to the ground letting her mind wander. She picked up on Roy's side of the conversation. "No I don't need that, but thank you. Sure Maes, yes well no, but…Alright bye." The phone was hung up and his char creaked. "Enjoy the tour?"

"It was most informative, thank you. Falman certainly knows a lot of very interesting things about this place." She smiled at the twitching eyebrow of her superior. Oh she knew what he was doing and if he thought that a long asinine tour with a man who clear had less of a life than she did was going to send her packing, he could think again. She was here for the long haul; she was stubborn and would take everything in stride with a smile. Besides two can play the childish game he was playing.

"By the way I tend to like mass amounts of seemingly useless information. You never know when you might need it. Now is there something you'd like me to do?"

He sat back in his chair looking at his desk then frowned looking up at her. "Heidi, I can call you that right?"

"You can call me anything you want sir, with in reason." She replied.

He nodded with a contemplative look. "Tell me something, is the reason you won't let anyone touch you because of the explosion in Ishbal?"

Heidi froze, she was completely still, not even breathing. In the last few years she had become rather good at lying, dancing around touchy subjects such as this. Some how she just didn't feel right about lying to the man, but she already had in a way even if it was to protect herself. A small smile broke out upon her face. "I said that subject wasn't open for discussion, think what you will."

He sighed. "You know I think everyone came back with scars from that place, visible or not… Look-"

"Forgive me ahead of time sir but the war; I can't talk about it…" she finally looked at him seriously. "I mean I _really_ can't talk about it, not even with you. It's not that I don't think you wouldn't understand. It's just that-"

"Even thinking about it brings nightmares?" He asked softly. "Nightmares of things you saw, felt, and did?"

"More than that," she replied almost a whisper. It brought back the memory of a betrayal that ran so deep it was like poison in her veins searing her heart. The pain never went away, never lessened, it was always fresh. Even now that night played in her mind. She could see his face looming over her, feel his hands upon her body, tearing at the uniform, and hear his insane words.

"Heidi!"

Heidi lifted her head aware that he must have been speaking to her for a few moments with out her hearing him, lost in her tomrment. "Sorry sir,"

Roy shifted through some of the mail and held up three letters. "These are yours." He smiled lifting an eyebrow. "Who's Ivan, a boyfriend?"

She grinned getting off her desk and going to retrieve the letters. "No, a friend, a good friend."

Roy held the letters back as she reached for them smirking. "A _good_ friend huh?"

"Yes, could I have it please?"

"Tell me why you won't let anyone touch you?"

Heidi shook her head. "No,"

"Then I'll keep these, besides one's from Lt. Hawkeye probably warning you about me, we can't have that now can we?" He opened his top desk drawer and placed them inside, then closed it.

That was illegal and he was playing dirty…She kind of liked it. Okay Roy Mustang, two can play that game. She picked up his mail, looked through it finding more than one from random women. Ivan had warned her about Mustang's flirtatious nature and his reputation for being a ladies man. Still she found one from a man named Hughes and Lt. Hawkeye. She tossed the 'fan' mail upon his desk and slipped the important ones into her pocket.

"You'll get these, the ones from Hughes and Hawkeye when I get mine."

"You can't do that it's illegal!" He snapped.

"Just as illegal as holding mine." She replied calmly.

"I'm your superior."

"Only in rank sir." She said with a light giggle. "Other than that you're my equal."

He sat still seeming to contemplate this next move. Before he could speak Heidi came around to his chair and leaned against his desk. She sighed, taking his hand in hers. The thought of touching someone, letting someone touch her terrified her beyond words. Normally one thing led to another and things progressed to deeper things and soon there was disgust, looks of revulsion, pain, and suffering. Heidi was no fool, she knew she was a monster, she knew no man would ever want to look at the mess that was her, and no one could ever get passed the wounds even if they had some of their own.

Still… there had to be some sort of middle ground where she and her new superior were concerned. Trust had to be established and it looked like she was going to have to be the first to give if she was to receive. She was the one who'd have to begin what was necessary to make a successful working relationship.

Her hand trembled as she tugged his white glove from his hand. "I'll only let you do this once and no more. Once your curiosity is sated I want you to never again mention it to me. I am trusting you with this and it's not something I trust anyone with." She held onto his hand for a moment to prove her point. He nodded, saying nothing.

Heidi swallowed steeling herself for the look, maybe a few words of disgust, and placed his hand upon her wrist. She watched his eyes leave hers, felt his warm fingers slip under the material of her sleeve and up her arm. For once in her life there was no horrified look, just a calm, thoughtful one. He pulled her sleeve up and shook his head and she thought that was it. His fingers traced the lines of the scars, the pinker colored skin and it hurt, the way he was so gentle.

He turned her arm over but didn't let go when she tried to pull away. She couldn't take it anymore and she wanted him to stop right now. Why wasn't he repulsed? She was so use to this, her body; the scars were all over marring her and made her what she was now. Everyone else was sickened by her why couldn't he be too? She didn't understand, just didn't get it.

"Heidi this is just skin, nothing more."

She said nothing and met his obsidian eyes. She couldn't say anything, if she did she might cry and she'd not cried for years, not over this and she had vowed she never would again…not even when the nightmares came leaving her screaming into the open night air in agony, not even when her skin ached with the memory of the event. She just couldn't let anyone see how much it hurt or let anyone in to walk the path of that pain. Only Ivan knew the truth, Ivan had been the one to save her, Ivan had seen the damage. At first he'd been horrified, scared for her life, not of her. That was why he was the only close friend she owned. He didn't care as long as she was alive and trying to be happy.

"I understand that it's much more, hurts much deeper than flesh can go." He sighed frowning thoughtfully as he pulled her sleeve down. "I can't believe that you're not afraid of fire, how can you not be afraid of me since it's my trade."

"It wasn't the fire that did this." She smiled. "You're just the man who plays with fire, not fire itself. So you won't ask anymore, it hurts sir, to be touched. I hope you can understand that."

Roy nodded. "I won't ask, and I won't tell anyone if that's what you want?"

Heidi nodded reaching into her pocket. She pulled out his mail, pulled her hand from his, and placed his letters there. He gave her an honest smile and retrieved her mail. She snatched them away and went to her desk with out a word, satisfied that at least one small link of trust had been established on her end. It was a sacrifice she'd had to make and got the feeling there would be many more before anything of value would come of it, but she was content with that.

"I just have one last question before we close this subject." His voice said softly from his side of the room.

Heidi looked up from the letters she held in her hand. "Yes?"

"Did you really think me so shallow to care what you looked like in this instance?" He almost seemed hurt.

Heidi shook her head. "It's just when you're use to people looking at you with pity or revulsion, even your own parents it's a little hard to expect anything else. It's…" She trailed off. But the Kruger's were not her real parents, not by blood anyway. They were adopted parents, people who'd kindly taken up the task of playing her parents.

"Painful," He replied.

She nodded. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." She gave him a smile. "Thank you for not-" He held up his hand silencing her.

"Like I said everyone came back from that place scarred, some more than others, but you know something I think you're a very beautiful woman and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. It's true, now have you unpacked yet?"

"Nope, I did make arrangements before I came for an apartment and my things were sent there."

"Then go unpack. Just be here tomorrow morning at nine am, well have a staff meeting." He said with a smile.

Heidi nodded. "Thank you sir," With that she left him alone in his office.

When Roy was sure he was alone he sighed sitting back in his chair. Damn that had been hard, really hard, seeing damage that bad done to a person. She was just a kid when it happened. Who knew how deep the emotional scarring ran. He left Ishbal with only a few small scars upon his body and larger one's to his heart that would never heal. From what he could feel and see, those scars couldn't be the only ones, and the blatant fear in her eyes…He'd seen enough of that in his life time. It must have taken a lot for her to let him see that when she'd made it clear she didn't want him too. Now he knew why and he'd never ask again out of respect. And he did respect her for being able to keep going on, moving forward in some respects. Heidi wasn't passed it in the least and probably would never be.

It was best to just put it behind them, but he'd remember and never forget that she'd been the one to take the first step toward trust. He smiled, remembering the letters in his hand. She'd taken them from him; hit him with his own game. He'd not been expecting that and of course he didn't know he even had letters from Riza and Maes. Well this should be interesting to say the least. With her giving as good as she got this should be fun. Hawkeye had never tolerated this kind of behavior from him and he wondered how long Heidi would before getting fed up.

Roy grinned setting his mail aside to start planning the next small courses of action. Oh how he wanted to see what pushed Heidi's buttons.


	3. Chapter 2: Let the games begin

A/N: Well this one's short, sorry there's not much Ed and Al. As this is my second fic I'm still trying to get the hand some some of the characters, so sorry for the OOCness. Just let me know how bad it gets and if you life, haite, toss it to the cats down the street (and at the risk of stepping out of FMA... Na No Da).

* * *

Chapter Two: Let the games begin

By the end of week one Roy was beginning to run out of ideas. One he had been loaded down with massive amounts of paperwork, paperwork Heidi offered to help with, at least sorting into piles of what just needed his signature and what actually had to be read. She read the ones that had to be read then summarized them for him when there was too much for him to get done in one day. She did all of this and still managed to get her paperwork finished, attend meetings, and run a few errands. She was always working and working hard, even during the 'free time' when no one else seemed to be working.

Two he was feeling Hawkeye's eye upon him from this distance. In her letter she told him to behave and that if he waited and just got to know her replacement, he might find that he actually liked them.

And lastly, _damn_ Hawkeye for being right. Roy really did find that he liked Heidi. She was sarcastic, nice when she wanted to be which was most of the time, did what ever he asked with out question even when she thought there had to be some kind of mischief behind it, and when there was she only smiled.

What was really interesting was that while he'd never seen her perform her alchemy, or really had the time to or remembered to go do some research on it, was that Heidi simply had a wonderful set of vocal chords. Out of no where, while doing work she'd hum some little tune in her head. Sometimes the tune was haunting, sometimes cheerful, sometimes sad, sometimes it sounded like a love song and several he'd heard on the radio or owned records to. He didn't mind of course, in fact he rather enjoyed listening to her. There always seemed to be some melody playing in her head and always made its presence known to him when she absently hummed it. Once he'd actually her head sing the lyrics to one song he'd never heard before. It was kind of sad, about someone who felt the other person in the song wouldn't miss them at all even if they bled, dreamed of them. She always apologized for interrupting him… after she noticed she was humming of course.

There were some annoying things that she did though like chewing on her pens and she always had a pen on her. Whether or not it was in her hair or in her pockets. She wouldn't open a conversation, just answered questions and never asked any of her own. She always avoided her personal life, sidestepping it with ease and skill. She always wore her hair up and never down and that he _did_ want to see. He figured if he was going to have little strands of golden hair in his office, not that there were many, he should at least get to see it down once.

Friday brought a lull in the paper work and Heidi had finally finished working. Today during the 'free time' she was reading some novel she'd brought, minding her own business. Roy had been watching her, pretending not too of course by looking like he was doing something important. In the last hour he'd seen more facial expressions from her than he'd seen in one whole week and wouldn't you know it she laughed too. He wanted to know what was so funny, but refused to ask.

He tapped his pen upon his desk thinking over all the little 'childish' pranks he'd played on her this week. He'd glued some of her paperwork together on Tuesday. That she fixed alchemically but had waited until he was out of the room for a walk before lunch then glued his together, all of them, every single sheet. He thought that was just damn sneaky.

He'd taken all the staples from her stapler and pretended not to have any in his on Wednesday. So she made an errand to the supply station on the first floor, then not given him any when he'd run out until he'd asked her nicely.

Thursday he'd locked the women's bathroom on this floor alchemically so she had to either use the men's restroom or go down a floor. It was a good thing she was the only female on this floor. Sadly she'd figured that out and unlocked it. Her revenge for that was to wet the floor under his desk and leave some toilet paper around so that it stuck to his shoes with out him noticing. When he'd gotten up to leave with Havoc in the room, no less, she'd ever so kindly mentioned it to him. Havoc seemed to think it rather amusing, he did not.

And today he'd been brave and pulled two pranks. The first was to make her coffee for her. He'd learned that she wasn't most alert person first thing in the morning, at least not until she'd had a cup of coffee. She'd sat at her desk and picked up the heavily sugar laced cup and taken one huge gulp. The expression of utter horror had him snickering so badly he'd had to leave the room so he could laugh. When he came back she glared poison daggers at him, but little did he know she'd switched their cups. That was the most god awful coffee he'd ever made, but his Major was very awake and ready to go.

The second prank he'd played was to salt her food excessively during lunch when she wasn't paying attention and deeply lost in a conversation with Fury about the new radios they were due to get next week. That had her gagging and drinking not only her water but his tea. A fair trade, he supposed since he'd gotten to see yet another uniquely mortified expression. She however topped him on this one hands down. While he'd been distracted by some lower ranking female officer, she'd poured hot sauce under his meat loaf which he always smothered in ketchup. He'd not even noticed and since he had nothing to drink at all it made it a little worse. But she'd been nice enough to get him some milk and then some water to sooth his burning mouth.

Rumors of all these pranks were circulating around Eastern HQ and he'd heard that there were actually bets going on to see who could come up with something better. It had started in his own subordinate's office down the hall. He didn't mind at all, they were getting work done and still managing to have some fun even if it was rather childish and out of proper military behavioral conduct. It was a good distraction for everyone really since nothing was going on, which was a blessing, but took away from the dull atmosphere.

But what was troubling him was what to do next week. Should he up the steaks or continue with way things were. He knew he couldn't get too carried away else someone might get hurt or least of all risk news reaching Central or worse, Hawkeye. Yes he wanted to see her, have her back at his side, but he didn't want a surprise visit with raining bullets at his head either.

"Colonel Mustang," Heidi said softly.

Roy looked up from his scribbling. "Hm?"

She smiled, walking toward his desk with her small brief case in hand. "Thanks for an interesting week; I'll see you on Monday."

Roy glanced at the time. Was it really time to go home already? Sure enough it was. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked. He'd been wondering what exactly she did in her free time, no it had been bugging him.

"I thought I might walk around and see East City, write a letter to my parents, finish getting my apartment in order. I left my coffee maker in the north."

Roy smirked. "You don't like my coffee?"

She laughed, "No," Her smile faded and she looked toward the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up. He'd never seen her do this and she looked tense, her hand easing toward her pocket.

"You can't hear that sir, it sounds like someone running," She turned her head. "One foot heavier than the other, and clanking?"

Roy listened already knowing who it was. Fullmetal was back from his latest mission. Now he heard it and sighed retaking his seat. "It's just Fullmetal and his brother Alphones, it's okay he usually enters like this." The heavy foot falls became louder and suddenly his door burst open.

"BASTARD!" Ed snapped his usual greeting as of late. "Why did you send me there!" He frowned seeing someone new in the office. He pointed at Heidi. "And who's she?"

Roy waited until Alphones had caught up. "Brother! Sorry Colonel."

Roy watched Heidi, trying to decipher her expression. She looked thoughtful then she smiled. "Fullmetal, Alphones, this Major Heidi Kruger. There were some transfers while you were away. She replaced Lt. Hawkeye. Major these are the Elric brothers."

"Riza's gone?" Al asked downheartedly. "I didn't even get to say good bye."

"She left an address for you both if you want to write." Roy said with a smile. It was nice that Al and Ed liked Riza and went to her for advice or just to talk.

Ed looked the newcomer over with interest and suspicion for a moment obviously more interested in her at the moment than what he'd wanted to yell at him for. "Hi," He said finally.

Heidi's smile grew. "It's nice to meet you Edward, Alphones." It was as if Ed's height and Alphones being in a seven foot suit of amour didn't faze her in the slightest. "If you'll excuse me I believe I have to plan for next week and win that bet sir."

Roy gave her a smirk. "I'm looking forward to it Major, good night." Before she was out the door Ed picked up right where he'd left off in his tantrum and suddenly Roy wished he could call her back in.

Roy sighed beginning to pack up his desk.


	4. Chapter 3: Oops!

Chapter three: Oops!

Monday morning was its usual routine, save for that Ed and his little brother were now in the building and very curious about Heidi. They had heard about the pranks she and the Colonel had been playing on each other and Ed, being the little pipsqueak brat that he was, was eagerly offering Heidi tid bits of ideas to get at Roy. Roy wasn't sure if he liked that. It felt like the kid and his new officer were going to tag team him at any moment. So he'd decided by Tuesday after nothing had happened, to make it a day of surprises and surprises is just what everyone got.

First off his plan to get Heidi to gather his mail went awry. Fury had gone to get it for her trying to be helpful and been the one to walk into his office early with one very black face covered in soot. The smaller man was obviously confused as to why Roy would rig his personal mail box to blow in his face. At first he thought Heidi might have come up with that one, which was until she walked in and was more surprised than them both.

By noon they heard a cry from down the hall, it sounded like Breda and sure enough it was Breda. The poor man had walked into the wrong bathroom with out thinking and sat down on one very wet toilet seat.

By three Havoc stormed into the office looking rather disgusted. "Colonel what the hell is this?" He demanded offering his greasy hand up for examination.

"Butter," Roy replied. Damn, this was not the way it was supposed to work. Heidi was supposed to be the one to pick up the radio's from the train station, not Havoc. Roy had buttered not only the door handle but the steering wheel of his car, giving her the keys. She was the one so interested in the damn devices. So why didn't she go.

Havoc sighed shaking his head. "Is she getting back at you for this stuff, we have to know."

Roy's eye brow twitched. "Not yet, why afraid you'll lose the bet?"

Havoc nodded and stormed out muttering something about washing his hands and the car.

Heidi entered the office with a frown. "I thought he was going to the train station."

"I thought you were going." Roy replied.

"He asked if he could go for me so I let him." She smiled. "You did something to the car didn't you?"

Roy picked up his pen. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come now Colonel, you really should take credit for your pranks. I did." She came beside him and sat upon his desk resting her gloved hand upon his bare one. This was the first time Roy had ever seen her gloves and there was a blue transmutation circle printed upon it. It looked rather complex and fascinating. This was also the second time she'd touched him. Even through the fabric of the soft material he could feel how warm her hand was, how slender and strong it was.

"I thought you didn't want anyone touching you Major," He said with out looking up at her. "Is that you're circle?"

"Yes," She replied softly. She lifted her hand from his and pulled the glove off. She then placed it in his hand. "If you want to know anything about my alchemy I'd be glad to tell you."

Roy smirked, sitting back in his chair and examined the glove. It was so much smaller than his own. "Are you asking me out on a date Major?"

"Since when is a date fabricated from spending a little time talking about alchemy. But if you want to call it that I'm free all next week. I'd say sooner but my parents are coming for a visit this Thursday, at least that's the plan. They won't stay but a day or two since they have to get back to Latak. My father now owns the factory, but they wanted to come and see East City." She smiled. "And my mother wants to inspect my apartment to make sure I've got everything she thinks I need."

He smiled at this. He wished his parents were still alive to visit him or vice versa. He hadn't really thought about them much lately. "That'll be nice."

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, I think so." There was a sadness in her tone that made him frown.

"You miss them?"

"And my brother," She said absently.

Roy was all ears. "I thought you said you didn't have any siblings." Heidi paled and she looked away. A slip up?

"I don't, not any that are alive... Zane, he died a long time ago. He was a good brother until he went insane. I don't know what caused it, maybe he wasn't happy, or just snapped one day. It's kind of hard to talk about. We were very close, close like I've noticed the Elric's are."

She frowned wetting her lips. "My parents won't even talk about, they can't and I only really spoke to Ivan about him. When he passed it was like losing an arm, he was so much a part of me, took care of me when our parent's couldn't because of work. But…I learned to live with out him."

Roy saw it in her blue eyes. She wasn't telling him the whole truth, she was hiding something. Again, though he'd forgotten of it for a time, she reminded him of someone. He rested his hand upon hers warmly. "You can talk about it with me if you want. Sometimes it's good to finally air out the skeletons in the closet. I've had to do it a few times myself."

"Maybe someday." She replied very softly. "There are things I'd like to tell you but I don't know if I can."

Roy felt her hand tremble beneath his and he was about to speak when his phone rang. He almost reached for it then he remembered he'd rigged that too while she was at lunch. "Could you get that for me? I don't feel like answering it."

Heidi turned and began to reach for the phone then smiled. "Oh I don't think so."

"I didn't do anything to it," He said with a sigh.

Heidi watched him and just let the phone ring.

"It might be important, it could be the Fuher."

"He'll call back." She replied. "And if you're so worried about it answer it yourself."

Roy lifted his other hand to look at his nails. "I don't know why you don't trust me Major."

Havoc walked in frowning and drying his hands upon his. "Are either of you going to get that?" He asked.

"We were having a rather serious discussion; I don't want to be bothered." Roy replied and held up her glove. "An alchemic discussion."

Havoc sighed and lifted the receiver. "Mustang's office,"

Heidi grinned when Roy's eyes widened. "I knew it, things just aren't going as planned are they Colonel?"

"Yeah Lt. Hawkeye he's right here," Havoc said and tried to pull the phone from his ear. He frowned when it wouldn't budge. "What the…Damn it! I don't believe it!"

Roy felt himself pale. Lt. Hawkeye, oh no that wasn't good. He began to get up as Heidi turned to help poor Havoc who had fallen victim to yet another prank. "I need to go check on Fury." He said quickly.

"Colonel you did this now fix it!" Havoc cried. "What is this?"

Roy paused at the door. "Super glue,"

"Super glue!" Heidi gasped. "Colonel Mustang I can't believe you'd do that. How are we going to get the phone off him without hurting him?"

Roy thought about it and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glove. "Havoc did you know that nothing dissolves glue faster than sweat, not even chimera saliva."

Heidi backed away, getting off the desk. "That's so cruel."

"No Colonel don't!" Havoc cried trying to yank the phone from his ear.

Roy snapped making a spark but didn't transmute. Havoc sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to torch me."

"Never said I wasn't," Roy replied. "That was just a warm up."

"Colonel, please I'm sure there is some other way." Heidi breathed. "You can't scare him to death."

"What she said," Havoc said nervously. "Didn't you have some plan to get the phone off her?"

Roy nodded. "After sometime,"

"What's ?" Ed asked coming inside the room.

"Colonel put super glue on the phone as a prank and I answered it that's what!" Havoc snapped. "This is it Colonel bet or no bet, this has to stop!"

"I agree," Heidi said climbing upon the desk. Her knees slid a little upon the papers but she caught herself grabbing hold of Havoc's shoulders.

"What? Oh yeah he started it, it was just little pranks between the two of them until today." Havoc replied to Hawkeye on the other end. He smiled looking at Roy, a smile of satisfaction as Ed came closer to investigate. "Oh she's not happy with you, you're gonna get it."

Ed snickered climbing up next to Heidi. Heidi turned Havoc around. "Stop moving so I can get a closer look." She snapped.

"Yes sir," Havoc replied.

Ed frowned. "I think we might be able to pull it off if we're careful." He scratched his head. "Or maybe I could just transmute the thing, yeah that'll work." He clapped his hands.

"No Ed wait!" but it was too late Ed had his hands upon the phone and it was turned into some gooey substance and somehow Havoc was free. The man sighed in relief turning to find the colonel no where to be found.

Ed fixed the phone and lifted it. "Hello, oh hi Lt. Hawkeye, no he's gone, the coward."

Heidi let Edward handle the phone and took a look at Havoc's ear. "It's a little red, but other wise I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks sir." Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders startling her. "You have to do something, get him good. You'd do that for us right?"

Heidi began to shake her head. This latest prank was stretching the limit she was willing to take. "Havoc, this time some one could have been hurt. I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of this. I'm going to go find him and convince him this has to stop and if he wants to get rid of me he's going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

"That's what this has been about? Getting rid of you?" Ed asked hanging up the phone. "Why would he want to do that?"

"Hawkeye," Havoc and Heidi replied.

"That bastard, he's pulling all this just so he can get her back, it's so childish." Ed snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

Heidi smiled. Ed was right, it was rather childish. Still the boy needed to understand. "Edward come sit with me for a moment."

Ed eyed her warily for a moment then followed her to the sofa. They sat together as Havoc sat opposite of them lighting a cigarette. "Listen Ed I can understand where he's coming from. It's not easy losing someone who's a close friend. Lt. Hawkeye was more than just a friend. Look at from your point of view. What if you were the Colonel and Al was your right hand man. You were friends, shared small things, had a bond of trust so tight that you depended on each other, watched each other's backs and covered for each other."

Ed nodded thinking it over. "Al and I are like that now."

"Now how would you feel if Al was suddenly taken away, still alive just in a far away place. It would hurt a lot wouldn't it?" Ed nodded. "And what if someone, a stranger who you knew nothing about was sent to take his place, how would that make you feel?"

"Never happen, no one could ever take Al's place, but I'd be pissed." Ed replied realizing what she was saying. "I wouldn't be able to trust them and naturally I'd want Al back."

"Right," Heidi replied. "I can't blame Mustang, I was honored that I was going to be transferred to his command. I've heard many things good and bad about him and chose to accept it all. But I also felt a little guilty about it because I knew he would be losing someone from his team. So I've put up with a lot of things that no other superior I've had has ever pulled. This unit will only work if all of it's members can trust and depend on each other. What do you think would happen if war broke out and the Colonel didn't think he could trust me or I didn't think I could trust him? I'd still follow any orders he gave but honestly Ed when it comes to things like that there can be no question in a person's mind about those they serve with or serve under. If there is then a mistake could be made and something terrible could happen.

She smiled. "Some of it's been fun and some of it's been down right stressful, but if this is what it takes for Mustang to have faith in me, including letting him see things about me that I can't bear myself, things that have hurt me terribly, then I'll do it. I think you'd do the same if Al was your superior officer."

Ed nodded. "For Al I'd do anything, I get what you're saying."

"It's the same for me. I'd do anything he asked and back him all the way no matter what it cost me. If he chooses to accept it is his choice, but I'm here none the less and I won't let him down just like you wouldn't let Al down, just like Lt. Hawkeye wouldn't let him down."

"I still think it's stupid," Ed said.

Heidi chuckled. "It is, Havoc where are you going?" She could see him getting up in her peripheral vision, hear his clothing rustling.

"The bathroom,"

Heidi sighed. "No just go home," She looked at the mess upon Mustang's desk. "I'll clean up here."

"Thanks Sir, bye," Havoc said.

Ed got up with Heidi. "Want some help, Al's outside with Fury with some radios."

Heidi smiled. "So someone went to fetch them after all, good. That would be nice Edward, thank you."

* * *

Roy stood watching Al and Fury unload the new radios from the car. Apparently after Havoc's run in Fury took a different car and picked them up. Fury looked rather pleased that Al was taking an interest in something he specialized in. Roy found that he liked having the Elric's back from time to time; Ed and Al both. Al was so innocent, Ed was too though he thought he wasn't. He just hoped the two wouldn't grow up too fast; losing childhood too early was a terrible thing.

"Sir," Havoc's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry about that Jean." Roy said glancing at the man.

Havoc shrugged. "Hawkeye's upset with you, said she'd be calling again on Monday to have a little chat with you. You know she's not going to come back anytime soon."

Roy nodded slipping his hand into his pocket. He felt the softer material of Heidi's glove. "I know,"

"So maybe you should just learn to deal with it and give Major Kruger a chance instead of trying to run her off, cause I'm telling you sir, she's not budging. I just listened to her explain something to Edward, this whole thing. She knows you're trying to send her packing."

Roy looked at him. "Does she?"

Havoc nodded taking a long draw from his cigarette. Slowly he let it out into the late spring breeze. "And you know what she more than understands why you're doing it, why you're upset. She explained to it Ed in terms he could understand using him an Al as examples. She said some other things I think you ought to hear."

"What?" Roy asked a little curious. It was so rare that Havoc did this sort of thing, really talked to him like this, put him in his place. That was usually Hawkeye's job and he and Havoc mostly talked about women and dates, or work, complained about paperwork together.

Havoc smiled. "Well the sum of it is that she was honored to be sent to you, had heard both good and bad things about you. She gets it that you're upset for losing Hawkeye. She said she felt a little guilty for it too because it was basically breaking up a team you trusted. She's putting up with a lot, said it's been fun and stressful, but if that's what it takes for you to trust her, have faith in her, she'll basically bend over backwards.

"She also said that she'd do all this even let you in on stuff that hurt her, I'm guessing some stuff from her past, no matter what it cost her just so that this team works. But she also said whether or not you accept it is up to you and regardless she'd do what ever you say, back you up that sort of thing. You know that sort of loyalty doesn't come often or that easily. I mean we've known each other for a couple of years, hell even Fury, Breda, and Falman have known you for awhile. We've had time to get to know what you're about, she hasn't. It's just something I thought you should know. Any way she told me to go home. She and Ed are up in the office cleaning up. See ya Monday Sir."

Roy nodded. "Hey sorry about the car and the phone,"

Havoc smiled, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Eh, my dumb luck, don't worry about it." With that he walked off for home.

Roy sighed. Heidi was still hiding something from him, he knew that much, but he knew Havoc well enough to know he wouldn't lie to him. So in a way Roy felt guilty for his behavior. He supposed he really should just accept this change and move on with his life. Hawkeye was still his friend, she'd still back him even from afar, and nothing could change that. Heidi was just a new addition, one he'd have to learn to trust, get to know better. Hell the woman had let him do something she'd not let anyone do in three years, was trying. That really was something Roy couldn't forget.

Maybe a small prank or two here and there could fly just as long as it was kept in good fun, but he really did need to start being nicer to her. She was probably trying to adjust too. She'd been up north for so long and now was here with him, away from that friend of hers, her parents, and comrades. She had to start all over and that was pretty hard.

Heidi Kruger really was a nice young woman, pretty, smart, she'd have to be to have been able to keep up with him. She did things Hawkeye hadn't been willing to do just because she wanted too, not because he'd asked. That was the start of a friendship.

He'd have to get in touch with Maes again and do some digging, try on his end to make things easier. She was right this team had to work. Maybe she'd tell him the things she'd mentioned wanting to tell him on her own, in time. Tell him her secrets; tell him about this brother of hers. Hell she probably didn't trust him as far as she could throw him right now, so he'd have to earn it.

Roy decided making an appearance would be a good thing right now. So he left Fury and Al, not that they'd noticed him watching from the side anyway, and headed back to his office.

* * *

Heidi stacked the last set of papers with a sigh. "There all done, now he can get back to work when he returns."

"Hey Major," Ed said, setting a pen down.

"You can call me Heidi if you want."

Ed smiled. "Heidi, you like the Colonel or something?"

Heidi's eyebrow rose. "Define like Edward."

"Well I mean,"

"Of course she likes me Ed, why else would she stick around?" Roy asked entering. He looked at his desk. "I could have done that Major,"

"Just keeping things ready for you." She replied moving out of his way so he could sit down.

"Thank you Heidi," He said as the phone rang. He reached for it almost hesitating. "Mustang... huh? Oh sure put it though." He caught Heidi's arm before she moved to go to her desk. Ed had gone to plop down upon the sofa, which was odd. Usually Ed couldn't wait to get away from him. Kid must be bored.

"Yes?" Heidi asked turning around.

Roy held up his finger listening. He heard the click, the switch over from the secretarial office's downstairs to the line that was waiting. "This is Colonel Mustang," He said with a smile. A very deep, gruff sounding man said hello and asked if he could speak with Heidi.

"Yes, she's right here Mr. Kruger." Roy replied before passing the receiver to Heidi who looked a little surprised. He smiled. "Well don't keep your father waiting."

Heidi blinked a moment then smiled taking the phone. "Hello Dad," She said softly. "What's wrong?"

Roy watched her smile fade. "Oh, no that's okay I understand. Was anyone hurt? That's a relief so it's just number three then, well you've always had problems with that one. I think a replacement would be a good idea, want me too look around see what's new. I mean you'd know more about than I would, but I'm sure I could find something. No that's okay you and Mom just worry about the factory for now. I'm not going anywhere. Sure love you too bye."

Heidi hung up the phone with a sigh.

"They aren't coming this weekend?" Roy asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, there was an accident at their factory and one of the older machines broke down, messed up a whole order." She smiled. "It's no big deal, they'll have it taken care off by the end of the weekend and they said they'd come sometime later in the summer when things slow down."

Well that was depressing, she missed her parents a lot, looked like she was looking forward to their visit. "Since their not coming there's no sense in you sticking around your apartment alone. I've got nothing planned you can school me in sound alchemy."

"Sound alchemy?" Ed asked with a frown.

Heidi nodded. "I use alchemy to amplify sound to burst ear drums or blow things up. It's complicated since you have to make sure to get the right sound waves or frequencies or in some cases pitch."

A thought, more like a memory flash passed through Roy's mind; something from Ishbal. "Did you say burst ear drums?"

Heidi nodded. "I did, and my research didn't go in the direction I'd hoped to take it."

Roy kept the memory that nagged at his mind to himself. Who he saw using this alchemy was not a blonde, but a brunette and she had been at least twenty pounds lighter. He got the feeling he was starting to remember something important.

"Neither did mine." He sighed. She might tell him this weekend, he just had to find a way to get it out of her with out pushing. He smiled "So when can I come over?"

Heidi smiled. "Mm mm, let's meet somewhere other than my apartment." He began to speak. "And yours Colonel. The Library would do just fine I think. I'll bring my notes and books. I'd like to look at flame alchemy if you don't mind sharing."

Roy smiled. "Not at all, so saturday say noon?"

"I'll be there."

Roy glanced at Ed. "You know Fury and Al are outside with the new radios. I'm sure you could show Ed a thing or two. Then go home there's not much point in staying when there isn't anything left to do."

Heidi looked to Edward. "Want to see how those things work?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure, got nothing else to do."

Roy waited until they had gone then made a call to Central. "Hughes here,"

"Maes I need you to start looking into Major Kruger again. I'd like to know as much as I can." Roy replied.

"Something wrong?" Maes asked.

"It's probably nothing, just something I thought of."

"Sure thing Roy I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thanks bye." With that he hung up.


	5. Chapter 4: Mustang's Panty Raid

A/N: Sorry if this one is a little long. I am hoping to wrap this one up soon and Fire Dancer as well.

Disclaimer: Yeah don't own FMA

* * *

Chapter Four: Libraries, The Elric's, and Mustang's Panty Raid

Heidi sat in East City's library, in the alchemy section of course, looking around. It looked a little like the one in Central, but had it's own unique flair. The stained glass windows were beautiful and crimson, indigo, forest, and lastly gold shone upon the large oak table. She loved stained glass, it was beautiful no matter if light shone through it. Sometimes she could get lost in the colors for hours just admiring their simplicity, or breaking them down such as yellow and red made orange and so on.

She sighed glancing at her pocket watch, almost noon. She'd been here for an hour setting up. She had to make sure everything was perfect for this one last prank. Mustang was the only one it could happen too. She'd made sure to ask for the most secluded section and go from there. There wasn't really anyone visiting the library today anyway. She'd seen the Elric brothers down the way and said hello before setting up and sitting down.

Being ever the girl that she was she got up and smoothed her dress. It was really the only one she had that she felt comfortable wearing and the hem touched the floor. A sweater was worn to cover the scars of her arms and for once she'd opted to leave her long blonde hair down.

She frowned looking at her feet. Her sandals felt so strange after wearing her military issue boots for so long, well so did wearing a dress. She was so used to pants it wasn't even funny and kind of felt a little naked.

Sighing again she drifted into the books reading the titles that lined the shelves. The word _Crimson_ caught her attention and she paused just staring at it, shuddering involuntarily at the thought of the one with that alchemy title. Instantly her mind was taken back to that night, that horrible, terrifying night. She could still feel the sun's heat radiating off the sand even after it had set, could still feel the sand stinging her face in the harsh gusts of wind. She could still see his face, that smile, that maniacal smile, a smile that used to be so sweet and kind, filled with love.

"_They sent you to kill me didn't they?" He asked coming closer._

"_Please brother, please just stop this now. We can go somewhere else, some place where no one knows us. I don't want this. This wasn't the plan." She shouted over the wind._

_He laughed catching hold of her shoulders. "And what was the plan little doll?"_

"_Not this, this is insane. Please I love you, just come away with me, I'm begging you. I don't want you to die. I'd be so lost with out you."_

_He nodded. "I'd be a little lost with out you too, so say we fix that little problem huh?" He clapped his hands pressing the two transmutation circles together. _

_She shook her head in horror immobilized, voice failing her. His hands grabbed her arms. "I can feel your make up sis, you know what you've got a little more iron in you than I would have thought." Then the pain came. That horrible burning, searing and the flesh upon her arms ripped open, blood splattering every where as she screamed in agony, falling to the sand._

_All he could do was laugh and kick her over. His hands touched her again and again, exploding the surface of her body with his talent. "I'll make it so no one will ever touch you, if you don't die first. You know it's amazing seeing the terror in people's faces when they know they're going to explode and it's their own chemistry working against them._

_Through the tears, the sorrow, the shear agony of it all she managed a whisper. "I love you Zolf, always will."_

_It was then that he paused, retracting his hand. "Liezel…" He frowned blinking in confusion. His hands touched her face wiped the tears away. "Little Liezel, my little doll…I-I can't, what am I doing? Liezel-"_

A gentle hand ripped her from the memory. "Heidi, are you alright, you look a little pale," A soft voice asked.

Heidi blinked a moment then smiled. She loved the sound of that voice, she could sit and listen to him speak in what ever tone and it would never get old, she'd never tire of it. "I'm sorry Sir, I was day dreaming." She met his onyx eyes.

"Looks more like you were having some sort of waking nightmare. I have been talking to you for at least a minute; I'm not used to being ignored. I don't think I like it much." He replied dubiously. "Care to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really," She looked him over; he was in a rather nice looking black suit, white dress shirt. "You ready?"

He paused a moment then smiled. "You know Heidi we're not in the office or on duty, you can call me Roy."

"Okay," She replied moving from the shelves toward the table. He stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"Wait a moment. I just found something out about you." He said testing the waters. She was neutral, showing no sign of alarm.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"That today is your twenty third birthday." He smiled turning to the table behind him and lifted a flower. "And I remember you saying you like flowers." He presented her with one blue orchid. They were rare so he'd had to make is with alchemy before coming here. He'd had another memory, a troubling memory where a man he disgusted had given a girl one blue orchid before all the alchemist's had left to begin their work with the incomplete philosopher's stones. He had remembered it because of her smile, a smile so like Heidi's.

Heidi smiled taking the single flower. "It's beautiful, but where did you find it?"

"I had to make it; you looked like you'd like to rare ones the best." He lied. Well he did make it.

Her big blue eyes left the flower and looked into his. "Thank you Roy, I haven't had anything this nice in such a long time. The last time I was given one of these was for my eighteenth birthday."

"Your welcome," Damn not the reaction he'd hoped for, though he wasn't sure what he had been going for. He moved aside and motioned for her to sit.

Being ever the gentlemen he sat her first, pausing a moment behind her. Her hair was down and it smelled so lovely, even from this short distance. It looked so soft and he couldn't resist touching it once. It really was soft and oh so smooth. To his surprise she didn't flinch away, just sat still letting him run his finger through the golden honey locks.

He smiled after half a minute and took his seat moving his chair beside hers. "You're not a natural blonde are you?"

"Gee what gave me away?" she asked with a smile.

Roy reached out to touch her hair again. "Your eyebrows are too dark, but it's beautiful. What's the natural color?"

He was hitting close, too close, but he was only talking about her hair, it was safe…she hoped. "Dark brown. My like my mother's. She dyes hers blonde too though." She smiled. "Did you come to talk about alchemy or me?"

Roy smiled. "How about both, I have to say I'd have never thought to see you in a dress."

"And why not?" She asked. "I am a girl after all, not a solider all the time."

"True," Roy dropped his hand to the back of her chair. "I still think you're beautiful." That earned him a beautiful smile.

"Such a smooth talker," She pointed to the books in front of her. "If you're good I might let you talk me into a real date Roy."

"Really, well," He shifted in his chair and opened the books for her noting that she still held the orchid in her hand. She held it like it was made of fine glass and could break.

"So this one," Heidi pointed to the first book. "Is the beginnings of sound alchemy...

Heidi and Roy were so lost in discussion they didn't even seem to notice that Ed and Al had been hovering near by listening. "Look at him, bastard thinks he so great."

"Ed it's kind of cute." Al said. "After all those pranks they're getting along."

Ed huffed. "But he doesn't have to keep playing with her hair and flirting like that." Ed pointed to Mustang's wandering fingers tangled in Heidi's hair. For the last hour Mustang had been serious and making small jokes. Ed and Al had watched Heidi do the same keeping pace, but unlike Roy she seemed to be able to keep her hands to herself. Still Ed had to admire the way the Colonel, the bastard Colonel just so he was clear, could focus on the alchemy discussion and manage to flirt at the same time. And their discussion was rather deep, discussing theories, transmutations, and the like. Edward was only annoyed because he wanted to listen to it all with out the flirting. Heidi's alchemy and even the Colonels were interesting.

"Well maybe he likes her and she likes him." Al offered. He sighed. "Why can't we just go ask to sit with them brother? I'm sure Major Kruger and Colonel Mustang would let us and even explain things if we asked."

Al had a point but Ed just didn't want to be that close to all _that_. "And interrupt the near make out session, I'll pass." He replied grabbing a book.

Roy and Heidi frowned as a loud crash accompanied by a strangled cry sounded from behind them. "What was that?" Roy asked beginning to get up.

"THAT'S IT!" Well that was a familiar voice.

Roy smirked when Edward Elric appeared looking thoroughly disgusted with a book still upon his head. The boy stood tapping his foot positively fuming. "You know Fullmetal there are stepstools you can use instead of climbing shelves."

Ed folded his arms over his chest, for once in his life not retorting to an obvious short comment. "You know Colonel you're being really immature and that's saying something coming from a kid!"

Roy's eyebrow twitched. "Now hold on a minute I haven't done anything…" He trailed off hearing laughter beside him. Both he and Edward looked at Heidi.

"I'm so sorry Ed, this is my fault. I didn't know you and Al would be sneaking around over here given that you don't really seem to like Colonel Mustang." She giggled.

Ed's mouth opened and closed. "You- you did this?"

Heidi nodded. "Yes, it was meant for him." She pointed at Roy giggling some more. "Sorry, so sorry."

Roy sat down casually, crossed one leg over the other with a smile. Ed did look rather ridiculous. "So Ed what _were_ you doing poking around back there?" He'd get to Heidi's prank in due time but he couldn't pass up a chance to pick on the kid.

"I was looking for something." Ed replied pulling the book from his head. "It is a library."

"If you really wanted to hear about this why didn't you just come and ask?" Heidi asked him. "Instead of standing back there complaining to Al about it."

"How did you know?" Ed stammered. He'd been talking so quietly so had Al.

"I'm the Echo Alchemist Edward, I have to be attuned to sound and I hear more than most people. Now why don't you and Al come sit down while I go clean up the mess?" She replied.

Ed glanced back at his brother who was already cleaning up like the helpful person he was. "Al,"

"Coming brother," Al replied setting the stack of books he had upon the shelf.

Ed sighed turning a book around to look at the transmutation circle. "If you like her why don't you just ask her out?" He muttered.

"Huh?" Roy asked.

Ed lifted his eyes to the Colonel. "Well make up your mind, you like her or you don't."

Roy smiled. "It's not that easy kid, not with her."

"So have all of these pranks really been to get rid of her or because you like her?" Al asked. "Fury said you were upset that Lt. Hawkeye was transferred and that's why you were doing all of this. But you've been playing with Major Kruger's hair for awhile."

"How long have you been spying?" Roy asked.

Al lifted his hand in defense. "No it's not like that Colonel. Ed said you would be here today talking about Alchemy with the Major. We were curious that's all, but Ed didn't want to interrupt."

Roy was quiet. He did like Heidi and had decided to quit these little games. He did want to ask her out despite this nagging feeling he kept having. In some instances he thought he'd seen her before, in others he just felt that what he ever it was that was bugging him was impossible. Besides if there really was something he needed to know about her Maes would probably dig it up in due time if she didn't tell him first. He was kind of surprised that Heidi was letting him in so quickly, letting him touch her. He could tell she was still a little uncomfortable with it and he did get the feeling that she was letting him do all of this for more than just the sake of the unit and work. It was like she wanted it, wanted to be touched but was afraid.

"So where were we?" Heidi asked retaking her seat.

"How about you tell me what that was all about?" Roy said looking toward the shelves.

"Oh well that was my final prank. I think it's time we stopped though since nothing is going as planned. I don't want anyone to get hurt. You can find other ways to try to get rid of me." She smiled picking up a set of his notes.

"And what if I don't want to get rid of you anymore?" Roy asked. Ed groaned.

"Then I'd have to say one that's a relief and two, I'm glad." She replied.

"Great now ask her out, get it over with, and explain this to me." Ed said impatiently as he pointed to the book. "I don't understand this."

Heidi glanced at Roy. "I'll think about it and have an answer for you on Tuesday," She turned to Edward. "Let me see Ed,"

Roy smiled. "Well that was easy, thanks Ed."

"Mm," Ed grunted and waited for Heidi's explanation.

* * *

After such a nice weekend Saturday and Sunday both spent in the library with Heidi and the Elric's, Roy was ready to return to work. He'd spent more time learning all the facets of sound alchemy, how it was pulled off, what it took, then explaining to the boys and Heidi about his own. It was nice, really nice. Heidi had given them a demonstration, however small, with a book. She'd simply pulled on her glove, after Roy returned it of course, spoken a word and knocked the book over. The amplified noise brought an annoyed librarian to hush them, but it was still fascinating and very complicated.

In all of that time Roy had been thinking about his memories, the flower, Heidi, and Zolf J. Kimblee. There had to be some sort of connection between her and that murderer. He just wished he knew what it was. That was who he had seen in his memory, that's who'd given Heidi the blue orchid. But why? Were they friends, lovers? He shuddered at that thought.

He'd tried to bring up the subject of the war to try and ease some information from her, but she always side stepped or made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it, it hurt too much and why reopen old wounds?

So he'd come up with a plan to find out since she wouldn't tell him on her own. He couldn't wait anymore; he had to know what her connection to Kimblee was. He had to know if she was like him.

Heidi sighed looking at all of the paperwork around them then checked her pocket watch. "I can't believe there's so much, nothing happened over the weekend."

Roy nodded signing away at his current report. He'd purposely obtained extra paperwork so this would happen. He needed her here late tonight, needed her out of her apartment for at least an hour. "It has to be done today. I need you to stay and file it, you don't mind do you?"

Heidi shook her head. "No, if it's done today then there will be less tomorrow." She lifted her next report. "I can have it done in about two hours if you want to go."

"Don't you have something to do tonight?" He asked looking up. "You don't have to so this alone; most of it is my work after all."

She smiled signing her name. "I don't mind and no I didn't have anything planned other than to finish the book I was reading, so it's really no bother at all."

He yawned. "Okay, well I'll just finish up. Thanks Heidi,"

* * *

Roy met Havoc, Fury, Falman, and Breda outside Heidi's apartment at seven. He'd had to go down to the housing office to obtain her address and spare key with the excuse that Heidi had to stay late and needed him to check on her new dog. Then he'd had to convince his men to join him on this little search.

From the outside the apartment, looked really nice, blue curtains stood open in the open windows, blowing in the night breeze. Roy wondered what the inside looked like; a girls apartment sometimes told a little story about the girl. Well he was about to find out.

"Sir, are you sure we should be doing this? It's breaking and entering." Fury said nervously.

Roy pulled out the key with a smirk. "Is it now?"

"She didn't give you her house key." Havoc said lighting a cigarette. "I thought you'd gotten the hint last Friday."

Roy's smirk faded. "I did get it. Havoc there's just something I have to check on, something she's not telling me. It's important."

Havoc frowned. "You think something's up? Are you sure this isn't just some panty raid?"

"Like a spy?" Breda asked.

"Panty raid?" Fury and Falman asked.

Roy sighed. "Look let's just get this over with, don't make a mess and Havoc put out that cigarette, she doesn't smoke and she'll know we were here if there's smoke in her house."

Havoc tossed his cigarette to the ground and followed his commander up the walk to the front door.

"Won't she be home soon?" Falman asked when Roy turned on the light.

"We've got some time, she's filing." Roy replied getting a good look around. Damn, even his apartment didn't look this good. The living room spelled classy with sleek dark blue furniture, a white carpet, a cherry oak coffee table freshly polished, with matching side tables, and white lamps. There were two paintings upon her walls, a small writing desk also made of cherry oak, and a large bookshelf filled with books. He noticed that on the coffee table was the book she'd been reading and the orchid he'd given her on Saturday. It was in a white vase. He could see a rather nice looking phonograph in the corner with several records set up too. The place smelled nice too, not like cleaning supplies, but fresh like the outside.

Roy ran his gloved finger over one of the side tables then looked at it. Hardly any dust at all, meaning she'd cleaned very recently, probably yesterday. "Fury I want you to keep watch at the window, Breda look in the writing desk and don't mess anything up. Look for anything that looks suspicious or out of the ordinary, any photographs even."

They nodded and Roy motioned for Havoc and Falman to follow him through the rest of the apartment.

The bathroom was nice, so was the hall closet. There was a dinning room off the kitchen and what Roy assumed was the bedroom and a back patio with a large sliding glass doors. This really was a lovely place, better than where he'd picked to live off the park.

"Damn she's so clean, even my girlfriend isn't this clean." Havoc muttered peaking into the kitchen. "Whoa,"

Roy turned around to see what Havoc's problem was. Falman had turned on the kitchen light. The damn room was so clean it practically sparkled. Was Heidi a neat freak or something or was she just that damned bored and lonely?

He decided to peak around to see what she kept within the room. There were common kitchen utensils, plates that had a floral design along the edge; the kitchen table was a good strong one. Roy was begging to see that Heidi seemed to like cherry oak as it was a common theme. She seemed to like the colors blue, white, and in the bathroom was a very deep shade of green.

"Call Mom and Dad. Call Ivan and tell him about weekend." Falman read aloud.

Havoc and Roy turned from the Icebox to see the man reading from a message board that hung over the sink. "That all she wrote?" Roy asked.

Falman nodded. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"She says she doesn't." Roy muttered. "This Ivan guy's supposed to be some friend of hers." He sighed. "Well I guess the bedroom's left."

"Sir I really don't think we should go in there." Falman said. "That's worse than just snooping around."

Roy gave him an annoyed look. "What are you afraid she's got some chimera guarding the door? A woman's bedroom isn't that scary."

Havoc snorted. "Well it depends on what it is the girl's got in there sir. Some women's bedrooms _are _pretty scary."

Roy smirked. "True, Breda," He called.

"Yeah Colonel?" the round man asked.

"Find anything?" He asked as Breda appeared.

"Just a bunch of letters from her parents and some guy named Ivan."

Roy's eyebrow quirked as he tapped his chin. "Grab one from Ivan, don't care which. Then meet us in the bedroom."

"Yes sir," Breda replied.

"So what are we looking for sir?" Falman asked as Roy flicked on the light switch in the bedroom. This room was red, black, and white. It was an interesting change from the rest of the apartment. There was a large queen sized bed shoved against the far wall, a beautifully carved vanity that held photographs in sliver frames, and one rocking chair near the window.

"We're looking for photographs, anything that doesn't fit with her, or looks like it doesn't fit to what you know of her." He replied. He couldn't very well say 'look for evidence of Zolf J. Kimblee,' that would raise some alarm and if he was wrong he'd regret it later.

Quietly he made way to the dresser to look at the line of photos. How odd, he thought picking up one with her and two people. These must be her parents but she looked nothing like them. Oh her mother had blonde hair and blue eyes. Still Roy had met a few people who didn't look like their parents but someone else in their family before. They looked happy.

There were some more of her parents and one of her and an attractive looking young man with short brown hair, gray eyes, long hook nose, they were both in uniform. They stood in front of a jeep on a sunny day. Must be this Ivan character, he thought.

He came across a small bottle of perfume and smelled it. Yep this was what she used to be sure, it smelled simple and delicate, light, not too flowery, and not some old lady scent. It was kind of sandalwoody and yet not, but very nice none the less.

Sighing Roy opened the top drawer and began poking around. He took off one of his gloves and set it down to get a feel for the clothing he was touching. Who knew if he'd get an opportunity like this again? All of her underwear was made of soft cotton and all were a different color. "Hmm…" He said holding up a rather interesting looking pink pair. This one was silky.

'_Absently_' he slipped it into his pocket and moved on opening another drawer. There just had to be something here, some clue.

"Colonel, want to know bra size?" Havoc asked with a chuckle.

Roy frowned. "Lieutenant this is not some panty raid. This is serious… What is it?"

"32 C."

"Well that's pretty," Falman said making both Havoc and Roy turn from what they were doing. Falman was looking in the closet. He pulled out a nice black dress. It looked smaller than what Heidi wore and wouldn't you know it, the skirt was short, really short.

Fury sighed nervously and looked down the street toward HQ. He saw a familiar figure with blonde hair walking. The figure stopped to speak to someone and pet a dog. He gasped. "Colonel she's coming!" He cried running to turn off the lights.

Roy slammed the drawer he'd been looking in shut. "Damn that paperwork should have taken her hours. Falman put that back, Breda the lights, we've got to move now."

Breda who had just entered with a random letter scrambled to get the lights.

Fury ran from the living room. "She's so close we can't go out the front! I knew this was a bad idea Colonel, she'll be so mad."

"Quit freaking out Fury!" Roy snapped, smacking him over the head. "We'll just go out the back." He pointed to the back patio doors and all of them hurried to get outside.

"Now what?" Breda asked as Roy closed the door.

Roy turned to be greeted by a large concrete fence and another apartment. Damn! He felt his pockets for chalk to make a transmutation circle. He could make a door in the fence like Ed did…He didn't have any chalk. "Hide," He replied hurrying under the bedroom window. His subordinates followed his suit, there was some muttering and Roy glared at them to be quiet since the bedroom window was open.

* * *

Heidi frowned, seeing a smoldering cigarette in her walk. She knelt to take a look at it. It looked like the brand Havoc smoked, but what was he doing around her place?

She shook her head getting up and headed for her front door. From the living room window she noticed a light on inside. She always turned off the lights before leaving…She smiled. Some one had been in her residence and she bet she knew who it'd been. There was really no reason why the Colonel should have had _that_ much paper work. They had better not have taken anything or else.

When she went to open her door she found it not closed all the way and pushed it open. If they were still here and hiding she'd just make it seem like she'd not noticed then catch them.

Sighing she went about her normal evening routine. She turned on the living room light, started a record, and went to her bedroom. She took off her boots and uniform jacket. As she untucked her shirt she noticed her closet door open and one white glove resting upon her dresser. It had a tell tale red transmutation circle printed upon it. Heidi smiled shaking her head.

Quietly she went to her back door and opened it to let in the fresh air, there really was a nice breeze from the North today and it would be nice to get it in the house. There was a scraping sound near by, like someone was moving their foot in the dirt, and she smiled, knowing who ever was with Roy was still here. There was only one place to really hide, under her bedroom window. She was about to walk out upon her patio and confront them when her phone rang and she hurried to get it.

"Hello,"

"Hey kiddo happy late birthday. I tried to call over the weekend but you never picked up." A soft voice said.

Heidi smiled sitting at her dinning room table. "Well that's because I wasn't home Ivan. I was at the library with Colonel Mustang and the Elric brothers. It was really nice and thanks for trying to get a hold of me."

"What did you do in the library?" he asked sounding annoyed.

She laughed. He was always pushing her to go out and do other things. "We were studying alchemy. You know Edward and Alphones are very intelligent, I didn't have to explain much at all."

"Yeah I don't get the alchemy bits of your life, so what else is going on?"

Heidi sighed. "Well Colonel Mustang had so much paperwork, more than normal and as usual he was whining about it, put if off and such."

"You helped him again didn't you?" He asked with more annoyance.

"I don't get why you have a problem with that. Anyway it all had to be filed and I made him go home. I don't think he realizes that I can get that sort of thing done faster alone and quickly at that." She yawned. "But after all that work I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I call you tomorrow after I get off?"

"Nope, I'm off all day actually."

"Okay well I'll talk to you then, night,"

"Night Heidi,"

Heidi smiled hanging up the phone and eased into her kitchen. Turning on the cold water, she pulled a large pot from her cabinet and filled it.

As carefully as she could, with out sloshing the water upon the floor, Heidi made it to her bedroom and poured the water out the window. Several gasps and a few startled shouts sounded and she laughed setting the pot upon the floor, then she leaned out her window with a smile. "Evening Colonel, gentlemen, find anything interesting?"

All of them looked up at her, the Colonel and Fury being the two most soaked. They were surprised, wet, and pissed. But the Colonel smirked. "Not really,"

Heidi nodded slowly looking him over. She caught sight of something pink sticking out of Roy's pants pocket. She wet her lips trying to keep the smile from her face. "You know Colonel I really don't think pink is your color."

"Huh?" He asked confused as his men looked at him.

"Hold that thought, I think I know something that will suit you better." She started to pull away then paused. "Oh don't go anywhere, since you're here you might as well stay." Then she was gone from the window.

"Man she's gonna to kill us." Breda whined.

"I told you this was a bad idea, what was she talking about Colonel?" Fury asked.

Roy smiled remembering the underwear. If he should die tonight he deserved it. He was a very wicked man and he was going to hell.

"What was she talking about, what's pink?" Breda asked scratching his head.

Just then Heidi reappeared with something in her hand, something light blue, like her sky colored eyes. "Here I'll trade you," She said pointing at his pocket as she leaned out again.

Roy's eyes grew wide. She wasn't _seriously_ going to give him a pair of her underwear to keep! She turned her hand over and motioned with her fingers for him to fork over the pink pair. Slowly he pulled them from his pocket and she placed the blue pair in his hand.

"Colonel! I thought you said this wasn't a panty raid!" Fury gasped.

Heidi grinned. "Who cares Fury, if he wants borrow some of my clothes he can. Though, I think Colonel, that you might want to make sure you only wear them around the house, your butt is bigger than mine."

Havoc snorted and Roy, blushing in public view for the first time in years, smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Heidi sighed. "You know all you had to do was ask Colonel. I would have let you come in and pick anything you wanted."

All of his men laughed at that. Oh She. Was. Going. To. Die! Roy sighed. "Are you done?" He asked coldly. There was only so much humiliation he would stand for.

Heidi shook her head. "You're the one who broke into my house."

"How did you know anyway?" Havoc asked.

"One you left a cigarette in my walk, two the front door wasn't completely shut, three I always turn out the lights before I leave, and lastly Colonel fancy pants here left his glove upon my dresser. Oh and when I opened the door I heard someone's foot moving on the ground." She frowned. "I'm kind of disappointed, your stealth _sucks_."

Roy sighed. "You weren't supposed to be home yet."

She nodded propping her chin up on her hand. "Mm, I got all that work finished. If you're hungry I'll make you something to eat. The rest of you are free to go anytime, but I do want to talk to you Colonel Mustang." With that she moved back inside and left her bedroom.

"Oh you're gonna get it." Havoc said nudging Roy.

Roy smirked pocketing the blue underwear. She gave them up so he intended on keeping them until she asked for them nicely. "You all might as well go home since we didn't find anything."

"And miss this are you kidding?" Havoc asked.

"This should make news around HQ," Falman said with an uncharacteristically wicked smile.

Roy glared. "This doesn't leave this backyard."

Heidi made spaghetti and had all of them fed. Fury felt so badly about going along with the Colonel and no one was convinced that she _wasn't _angry with them, that he did the dishes. The rest of them busied themselves with the kitchen clean up. Heidi just sat at the table not letting the Colonel get up. Her blue eyes watched him persistently. It made him uncomfortable and he really wanted nothing more than to escape.

"My good looks aren't going to change for awhile." He said with a smirk after what seemed an eternity.

"I know that, can't I just look at you for awhile? I'd like to have a good image in my head to remember after I kill you and bury you in my back yard." She replied with a soft oh so caring smile.

Roy's smile faded and he sighed. He did deserve this.

Fury, Falman, Breda, and Havoc filed into the dining room quietly. "We went along with it so you'll have to kill us too." Havoc said reaching for his cigarettes. He dropped his hand remembering that this was her house and she probably wouldn't want him to smoke inside.

"I'm not going to kill him guys. I don't want to be rude but could you go home. I need to speak with the Colonel alone." She asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Fury said meekly.

"Thank you for cleaning up." Heidi replied waving them off. "And make sure you actually leave. Don't hang around outside my house all night, it will bother the neighbors and lock the door on your way out."

"Yes sir," Havoc called from the living room.

Heidi waited until the door was closed before closing her eyes and relaxing.

Roy sat forward resting his arms upon her dinning room table. "You're pretty angry aren't you?"

Heidi lifted her arms, pulled the hair tie from her hair, and shook it out. Her head had ached since lunch today, but the pain was forgotten in the excitement. Well it wasn't forgotten now for it was stabbing at her temples saying 'hello I'm still here,' She wet her lips and opened her eyes. "I'm not angry…I'm a little disappointed and a little hurt to be honest."

"For the underwear?" He asked stupidly.

Heidi chuckled. "No that was fun." Her smile fell. "I just never thought you'd do something like break into my house. I mean if you really wanted to come over I would have let you. But this isn't about wanting to come over, this is about you not trusting me enough and digging around where you shouldn't be."

He started to speak but she shook her head. "I'm not leaving because you don't trust me Colonel. I think you could if you tried. I'm not too happy that you broke into my house, but it…" she sighed not sure how to say what she wanted too. "I don't know what you want, what you're looking for, why it is that you seem to dislike me so much. Was Saturday and Sunday some game to you, some joke?"

Roy was taken aback. She really was hurt, terribly hurt. She looked like she wanted to cry and he felt worse than he had before. "It's not that Heidi, I do like you, I have certain feelings for you," He admitted for the first time even to himself which was surprising. Well she was beautiful, smart; fun…He'd been over that a million times why go back over it now? "There's just some things I don't understand. You never talk about yourself, never start conversations. It's like you're hiding something, can you really blame me for being a little suspicious?"

Heidi shook her head. "I am hiding things, terrible things, things I'm not ready to share. Like I told you before I do want to tell you. It's really hard to live like this, it's tiring and I get exhausted sometimes. Ivan pushes and pushes, my parents ask dumb questions. People are always asking things that I can't tell them. I'm trying to live as normally as possible after everything.

"It's just damned difficult to forget when the evidence is printed right on my body. I can't get though a day with out seeing it. I can't get through a month with out feeling the ache, and the images in my head will last a life time. The nightmares bring it all back. But I'm just not ready to tell anyone. _I_," She leaned forward to prove her point. "Have to be able to trust someone with the information, the truth, everything that is me, or was, or what ever. If I can't then it's better to stay silent and try to be content alone."

Roy reached for her hand. The way she spoke sounded so tortured, so alone. It probably all led back to the war in Ishbal. He understood the pain from that, maybe not hers, but his own. He did want her to trust him, he wanted to know about her, and he knew well enough what it was like to live and have no one really understand what was going on. He also knew what it felt like to be alone. He was alone, surrounded by people all the time, pretty girls, but he was alone unless Riza, Maes, or Havoc were there.

"I'm sorry Heidi, I just wanted in, to understand better." He said softly. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand noting how soft her skin felt, how warm it was.

She nodded. "Thanks Colonel," She looked away. "I don't know how to make you understand. I don't think anyone can understand because I don't understand myself."

"You'll never know unless you try to explain." He replied. "You don't have to tell me now."

"I can't, I really can't tell you every single piece, not yet…" she swallowed. "But I can show you a piece of it, my hell." She stood up let go of his hand and went to the back patio. She closed the door. "That is if you wouldn't mind staying long enough to see. I'll understand if you want to leave afterward so don't feel obligated to stay, no one else does."

Roy turned in his chair reaching for her. "The truth is I don't really want to go home, at least now that I know you're not going to kill me." He sighed. Admitting this was so hard. He'd never told anyone this before and those most important already knew with out asking. "I don't like being alone Heidi, no one but Maes, Riza, and Havoc understand enough to get that." He stood. "They know what I did, know what I saw, know I tried to kill myself for it all."

Heidi nodded she knew about wanting to die, sometimes even now she still wanted to die. "Ivan stopped me from taking my own life when god or natural order decided not to just let me die. I was so close once, so very close I felt so cold," she smiled. "But I was in shock so,"

Roy frowned at that. "Shock, from the explosion?"

She hesitated but nodded. Oh it was no explosion, it was what her brother had done to her. There had been no explosion. That was just a lie to put on paper to hide the truth. Her life now was a lie, but it was hers, that had to be something right?

Roy got up, she was trembling again and he wanted it to stop. "Heidi, what happened?"

"I…" She took his hand having had enough and pulled him into her bedroom. She forced him to sit upon her bed and closed her window and the curtains. If he ran afterward that was fine just as long as he stopped asking questions. She couldn't take them anymore and she couldn't tell him the whole truth, not until she was sure and she wasn't one hundred percent sure of him.

Her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't keep hold of the buttons of her shirt. No one had really seen her in three years and the thought of the same reaction was killing her. "You want to know so help me." She snapped.

Roy stopped her hands, hands that had only managed the top button of her white dress shirt. "You don't have to-"

"Just do it." She interrupted.

Roy smiled. "You know I haven't ever taken the close off anyone I wasn't intending to sleep with."

"Yeah well don't count your chickens yet Mustang, I haven't even agreed to our date." She replied shakily.

"Well it's not Tuesday for a few more hours." She smiled and he touched her cheek. "I wish you'd smile like that more often." She relaxed a little and he got to work on the buttons of her shirt. Her trembling intensified when he pushed the fabric from her shoulders. She looked away as if she was ashamed and removed her shirt entirely.

Roy let his obsidian eyes look her over. There were horrible long and wide pink scars down her arms, across her chest and abdomen reaching below her pants. Some snaked around her ribs and there were probably more upon her back. They looked like burn scars and yet it also looked like someone had ripped her apart too. Just being in an explosion couldn't do this kind of damage to some one, it just wasn't possible. Something else had happened to her either all at once or separately.

In all of this destruction to her body, she was so very beautiful. Why she couldn't see it…No after something like this he knew why she wouldn't be able to see it. Someone had ruined her, at least in her mind and no doubt painfully. "It's just a body, just skin it doesn't make you Heidi and anyone running away because of a few scars is a shallow idiot. There are some things that you just can't change so why hide away? You're gorgeous."

Heidi closed her eyes desperately wanting to cry. How could he see beauty in the monster she'd been turned into? No one else could see passed the shell so what made him so different? He was the womanizer, the one who dated the most perfect, pretty women around. She expected him to be the one most repulsed by her. "They are all over Colonel, doc said seventy percent and I shouldn't have survived at all. Even the field medic was floored since I lost so much blood."

"So what, that doesn't matter Heidi, you matter, not the casing that holds the person inside. You said your parents were repulsed, maybe they weren't. Maybe they were upset to see something this painful happen to their daughter. Does Ivan care about this?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"See, anyone who really cares won't see this." He touched a deep scar upon her shoulder. "You know I know I you're found of the Elric's. Does it bother you that Ed has auto mail limbs?"

Again she shook her head. "No,"

"Does Al's appearance bother you; he never comes out of that armor." He asked.

Heidi smiled. "He can't, it's empty. No child that young could be that tall or that big. He'd sound heavier if there was a body inside. I can see it Ed's eyes sometimes, the sadness when he looks at Al. Something happened to them."

Roy was impressed. Riza hadn't even figured that much out, he'd had to tell her, the same with Maes. "Well if I don't care about those boys's appearance save for picking on Ed's shortness because I love his reactions, why would you think I would care about what you look like? Again I have to ask if you really think me that shallow."

Heidi met his eyes and a tear escaped her. "Sorry," she whispered. "It just hurts so much."

"Physically or emotionally?" He had to wonder, he'd heard that people who'd lost limbs often felt pain, hell he felt a little twinge now and then in a scar along his side. It was muscle damage from being cut.

"Both," she replied.

"And you like the rain?" He asked. She smiled nodding. He sighed and brushed her hair from her face. They were quiet for a moment then he kissed her deeply, and made sure to make her remember it.

When he broke the kiss she was crying and looked simply exhausted. He didn't like seeing women cry in the least so he slipped his arms around her and held her close just petting her hair. Her arms wrapped around him and her head rested upon his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Thanks for not killing me," He replied. "You're on damage control if one of those guys lets it slip that you gave me you're underwear and you're not getting them back until you ask for them."

Heidi laughed. "You set yourself up for that one."

"I don't how they got in my pocket." He replied.

"Uh huh," she muttered not believing him in the least. She sighed. "You can stay if you don't want to go home. It will be kind of nice to have someone in the house for a change and I'll go on a date with you."

Roy smiled. "Great," He pulled away but she held on to him. "I'll sleep on the sofa, it looked pretty comfortable."

"It is, but the bed's better." She replied. "You can sleep with me as long as you behave. I'd at least like to date you a week before I have my way with you."

Roy chuckled. "Who said you'd be in charge? I have a reputation you know."

"Mm, I know, don't care, now get out so I can change." She said finally letting go.

Roy left her and headed into the living room. He wandered over to the phonograph and turned it off then took a look at her books. Damn she had a lot of fiction and non fiction. Only half of her collection was alchemy and there was one on flame alchemy. It was one he had, one of the more common tomes, but it was interesting that she had it.

"I don't have any clothes for you to wear." Her voice said from the entrance way.

Roy turned to find her in pajamas much like what he wore and not a night gown. "That's fine; I've slept in my uniform before. I don't live that far so I can go home in the morning and change."

She smiled. "How far, I might want to break into your place and steal some of your clothes."

"Two blocks west then one block north, number seven d." He replied.

Heidi nodded. "Well I'm going to bed now. You can come anytime."

Roy left the bookshelf and followed her to her room. She turned off the light and crawled into bed while he sat to remove his uniform jacket, boots, and socks. Then he got in beside her noticing that the window was open again and that her bed really was comfortable. His bed was comfortable but hers was great not too hard and not too soft. Damn no wonder she always looked rested in the mornings, well after she'd woken up and had her coffee.

Suddenly there was a slight tugging upon his arm and he opened his eyes to look at her. She didn't need to say a word, he just moved his arm and let her curl up, resting her head upon his shoulder. And Heidi was out with in a matter of minutes. He smiled, yawning and decided to play with her hair until he joined her in the land of unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5: You're What!

Chapter Five: You're what!

Heidi followed Colonel Mustang into the personnel office the next morning both looking rather stoic. Everyone was there including Ed and Al, quiet, curious, and watching as Roy headed toward the desk he sometimes occupied when he sat in here.

Heidi dutifully followed him waiting quietly for his orders. She gave the boys a smile and cleared her throat, wetting her lips. "Colonel,"

Roy nodded sitting forward lacing his fingers in front of his face. "So we won't be breaking into Major Kruger's house anymore."

"Do you really wear-" Edward began with a mischievous grin upon his face.

Roy smirked. "No Edward but I am sure some of her clothing might fit you." Roy looked him over then glanced at Heidi. "Maybe not."

"WHO YOU-"

"ALRIGHT!" Heidi barked she really didn't want to listen to another of Ed's 'Who you calling so short' tirades this morning as entertaining as it might be. "Good grief Colonel leave him alone, you deserve all the teasing you can get."

Havoc lit his cigarette. "So what happened, I mean he looks okay."

"Actually," Roy said happily. "We have a date to schedule, that's why we're in here, to look at the schedules this morning. I caught a rumor on the way in they might change by an hour or two."

The cigarette fell from Havoc's mouth, Ed's jaw dropped, the other's gasped. After a moment Ed jumped to his feet. "You what! Wait a minute you broke into her house, went through her things, stole her underwear, and you got a date out of it. How does that work out?" He turned his attention to Heidi pointing at her. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," She replied calmly. "So schedules?"

Havoc retrieved his cigarette from the floor before it caused a burn mark. "No really how does that work. This is a prank…right? _Please_ tell me this is a prank."

"Why would it be a prank?" Roy asked with a frown.

"You mean it isn't?" Breda and Fury asked at the same time.

Heidi shook her head. "No, we had a long talk and sorted some things out."

Havoc huffed stamping out his cigarette in his ashtray. "That's it all women are _nuts_!" He turned to Roy. "And you're just…just-"

"Just what? That good?" Roy lifted his hand and examined his fingernails smugly. "So anything on those schedules?"

Heidi nodded to Fury as Edward muttered something under his breath. The small man shook his head. "No sir, ours aren't changing."

Roy smirked. "That's all we needed to know, Major," He said standing.

"Sir," She replied then sighed. "You do realize that last night's incident in the backyard is to remain between us and only us?" she asked all of them. "And how did Edward and Alphones hear about it?"

"We walked in on the discussion." Al replied softly. "Sorry,"

"That's fine," Heidi replied. "Just keep it to yourselves," she zeroed in on Edward. "Please, I'd rather not be asked stupid questions."

Ed glanced at Roy then nodded. "But just for you," He paused. "You got any more leads for us?"

Roy shook his head. "Not at the moment, I haven't checked my desk yet. You're welcome to come along and see."

The boys followed them with out another word. Roy was a little surprised with that since he figured Edward would have something smart to say.

As soon as the office door was closed Roy reached up to Heidi's hair and pulled the hair band from it. "Leave it down,"

Heidi sighed shaking her head. "Colonel,"

"That's an order Kruger." He replied with a smile.

Heidi rolled her eyes and took a seat at her desk. "Just remember I have a phone call to make this evening."

Roy nodded taking his seat as Ed flopped down upon his sofa. Al on the other hand sat as gracefully as a seven foot suit of armor could. He sighed looking at his desk then smiled seeing a letter from Ivan to Heidi, it was the one he'd told Breda to snatch last night. He was just about to open it and read it when his phone rang.

"This is Mustang," He replied when he'd answered it.

"Hey Roy,"

"Maes," He saw Ed's eyes light up a little. "You know Ed and Al are here this morning you want to talk to them?"

"Actually I'm getting ready to come see you, it's important and my train leaves in five minutes."

"You're coming?" Roy asked with a frown. "Not that I mind or don't want to see you, but-"

"It's about what you wanted me to look at for you. Look you need to see this yourself and Roy don't act suspicious, in fact don't do anything until you've read it all completely. I mean it; you got to see all of it."

Roy kept his eyes upon his desk. With his best friend speaking quickly and so seriously; he knew it had to be worth a lot and very critical. "What is it?"

"I can't go into it now, but I will see you in a few days. I'll give ya this, it's pretty serious and it looks really bad. I think you might have actually met Major Kruger before, in Ishbal. Look I got to go my train's boarding."

"Right thanks," Roy hung up the phone and opened the letter.

"Something wrong?" Ed asked curiously.

Roy smiled. "Not really, Maes is just coming for a visit. He's looking forward to see you two."

"Really?" Al asked happily.

Roy nodded shifting through the mail and separated Heidi's from his. "Major,"

Heidi nodded and came for it noting that he covered something up upon his desk. Her heart raced in her chest and she had a bad feeling. One she knew that Major Hughes was part of the investigations department in Central. Two she didn't like the way that phone conversation sounded in the least. She wasn't dim-witted and felt her doom approaching. It frightened her.

Tucking her hair behind her ear she smiled holding out her hand for her mail. She'd just play this new game with the same skill as all the other's she'd had to play, until there were no more moves to make. Mustang gave it to her sitting back lazily in his chair. "Thank you,"

"Why don't you make that phone call now?" Roy suggested.

"While on duty? Colonel-"

"Well we did all the paperwork for the next few days yesterday." He reasoned with a smile. "Besides I want to listen."

Her eyebrows rose. "Being nosey again?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend now and since I know so little of you and your-"

"I got it," Heidi sighed and reached for the phone. She paused. "Just to let you know, Ivan doesn't trust you one bit."

"Then you'll have to win him over for me now won't you?"

Heidi smiled and lifted the phone. "Well maybe I'll leave out last night then." She caught his eyebrow twitch as he got up.

"I'll get you a chair." She only nodded and began to dial Ivan's number.

Roy thanked Ed who'd gotten up to get Heidi's chair for him. Then he placed it on the other side of his desk and waited behind her until she sat. Once she was seated he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly before retaking his.

Heidi smiled as soon as Ivan picked up. "Hey,"

"You're calling early; did you forget you had the day off or something?" Ivan yawned.

"No, it's me Ivan, I never forget my duty. Colonel Mustang asked me to call you now."

There was a long pause. "Why Heidi?"

"Because we don't have anything else to do. Remember all that paperwork I spoke of yesterday, that was today's too apparently." She caught Roy's smile as he shifted through the mail upon his desk. "That and we'll be busy later."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I got a date tonight. You can't complain now, you are always pushing me."

"With who?" Ivan asked annoyed. "Him, Heidi I warned you damn it. What happens when-"

"I'll be fine."

"Right and I'm the sun. Look kiddo just be careful. Do you really want this? I mean you are prepared for this?"

Heidi sighed. "He already saw and no he didn't run away."

"What, you didn't-"

Heidi laughed. "No,"

There was a sigh of relief. "Good, you deserve the real thing."

"I'm not so sure about that." She said quietly.

"Don't you say that! Listen to me kiddo you didn't ask for this and it's not your fault. Why do I have to keep telling you this?"

"Because I'm-"

"Yeah I know, you hate lying, but I don't think the Fuher would have presented you with this if he didn't think it was worth it. Now we're getting off this topic and on to something else. How are those kids you talked about?"

Heidi smiled glancing back at Ed and Al. "They look pretty good at the moment. Both are sitting in the office waiting for Colonel Mustang to tell them if he's got a new lead for them to follow."

"What's he doing?"

"Being nosey." She replied. "So have you spoken to my parents?"

"Yeah, your dad said he'd call in the next few days. They got the new unit and are a little behind but other than that they are fine." There was another pause. "You know I'd rather talk to you when there aren't any people around to overhear. I want to know the details of this relationship you're starting with Mustang. So how about you call me when you have more freedom huh?"

"Sure, talk to you then,"

"Bye,"

Heidi hung up the phone with a sigh and met Roy's eyes. "That was short," He muttered.

"There wasn't much to say."

Roy nodded. "I don't have anything for you boys, sorry." He smiled a real smile. "You're welcome to stay though there isn't much to do."

"Can we go over more alchemy with you?" Al asked.

Heidi glanced at her superior. "Well?" He nodded his approval and they went to sit upon the sofa with the boys to plan out their day, the stolen letter forgotten.


	7. Chapter 6: Truth

A/N: I just want to say thanks to OtakuAnime131 for reading and commenting .

* * *

Chapter Six: Truth 

Three days passed rather slowly, too slowly. It was as if Heidi could feel the second hand ticking her safety away, ticking away toward the closing of her role in this play. She kept up the veneer that everything was fine, she was happy. In some instances she was happy, happy that Roy was being so kind and attentive. His smiles, his touches were nice and since she knew it was going to end soon she indulged in it, just to know what it felt like before he cast her aside.

They had spent every evening together either out for dinner or at her apartment or both. It was all quiet, no real questions asked, just sitting together talking about almost nothing. There were a few instances that she let him hold her, kiss her. She didn't want to let it all go, but she couldn't fight the currents she knew were dragging her away from the things she wanted, needed.

Today was different; today she couldn't quite hide, especially when Major Hughes entered the personale office carrying two files. Roy stood with a smile and introduced them in front of everyone.

Major Hughes smiled. "Hey doll,"

Heidi's smile faded, her face paled instantly, her body trembled at just the sound of someone saying it. "_Don't_ call me that." It came out harsh and cold, more so than she'd intended.

"Alright calm down." Hughes said almost laughingly.

Roy frowned. Heidi never yelled, never spoke thusly… She must have some sort of heightened intuition and sensed something was up, that this wasn't some casual visit. He'd also noted the faint dark circles shadowing her eyes; it was no wonder with the tossing in turning in her sleep. He'd been staying over night with her because she'd asked. "Something wrong Major?"

Heidi caught the eyes of everyone else in the room. "Uh no Sir, I'm just tired. Sorry,"

Roy nodded and sat down motioning for Maes to pull up a chair. He smiled. "Heidi, would you mind getting Maes and I a cup of coffee?"

Heidi smirked. "Well that depends you two sharing one?"

"Jealous?"

"Not really," She replied standing. She pushed in her chair slowly.

"Take your time babe."

Heidi and everyone else halted. She smiled though, a beautiful smile. "You'd better watch that mouth of yours Colonel. It's fine out of the office and you'd better be glad everyone in here likes you." With that she turned and left closing the door quietly.

Maes turned to Roy. "'babe' huh? You're dating her?"

Roy reached for the files. "Let me see what you came here about."

Maes sighed. "Right, just remember what I said Roy. I mean it, you need all the facts before a confrontation."

Roy took both files frowning at the first. "Maes this is her military file."

"Yes, you'll need it."

"But I have already seen it."

"Just read them both." Maes said softly.

"What's going on?" Havoc asked around his cigarette.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Roy replied.

"So she is a spy?" Breda asked.

Maes adjusted his glasses. "I wouldn't say that. Just not who she says she is."

Roy sighed opening the other file. He frowned and read the name. _Liezel H. Kimblee. _Kimblee…Zolf J. Kimblee. That's what came to his mind first. That traitor and she was…She couldn't be the man's wife. Kimblee had no wife he knew that much for sure. This meant. Of course the familiarity. Damn it how could he have been so blind. And the little things, all the hints. She was his damned sister, his little fucking sister. "Hughes,"

"Just read it Roy." Maes cautioned. "It's not what you think."

Roy steeled himself growing cold, feeling the anger from being lied to rise within him as he read.

Name: Liezel H. Kimblee

Origin: Seris

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Weight: 100lbs

Height: 5'5

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: blue

Hand: right

Rank: Major

Alchemy Title: Melody

Service Record: Central in accounting, Eastern Rebellion-Commanding officer Lieutenant Colonel Jacob Tans (deceased)

Death: Shot while moving prisoners, age 18

Current Location: Central Military Cemetery Row 28, Line C, Grave number 1125

Roy flipped over to Heidi's military file to make comparisons. There weren't that many at all. She'd changed her hair, gained some weight, grown an inch, switched what hand was predominating, and her alchemy title. One thing he did know was that she was far from dead. Both birth places were in the north though, just a few miles away from each other.

Maes pointed to the back ground information of Liezel's file. "Here take a look at this."

Roy set his eyes upon the page to read. Liezel was born to James and Olga Kimblee with an older brother named Zolf J. Her father owned a flower shop in Seris where he used alchemy in his work but never enlisted with the State. Her mother worked in the Seris library. Her parents were killed in a small terrorist bombing during a small rebellion about the time she'd have been six. The record stated that she and Zolf remained in Seris working at the library and other odd jobs to survive. Then they got on a train to Central when she turned seventeen and enlisted. Both were shipped to the East for the Eastern Rebellion.

The Flame Alchemist closed both files and sat back. He had several interesting questions running through his mind.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ask, clearly she changed her identity. I get why someone would want to not be associated with him, but,"

Maes pulled something from the breast pocket of his uniform. "This might answer a few questions. I found this after some digging."

Roy frowned taking the sheet of folded paper from Maes's hand. As he read his frown faded, he could feel the color draining from his face, his blood even seemed to slow at the horrendous details he was reading. "I see, well that explains a lot. I wonder what ever made Gran think she could stop him when I barely could."

Maes shrugged. "Maybe he thought the love of a sister would be enough."

* * *

Heidi took a deep breath closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall outside of the office. She couldn't make herself enter. Her heart thudded wildly against her ribcage, she couldn't…She wanted to weep. Just a tiny flicker of a real life, of happiness and it was snuffed before it could ignite into a flame. It wasn't enough. 

"Major?" A soft voice asked not too far away.

"Yes Edward?" She asked. "Where is Al?"

"He went to the library. What's wrong?" Ed replied.

She smiled opening her blue eyes. "Nothing, just…could you open the door for me?" she said softly.

Ed nodded and turned the handle nudging it open. Heidi held him back a moment. "Edward it was really nice to meet you. You and Al are really good hearted kids; don't let anyone else dare tell you differently." Before he could question her she darted skillfully, with out spilling the coffee into the office, plastering a small smile upon her pale face.

She met Roy's eyes as she placed the coffee upon his desk. He looked…she couldn't read him at all. She couldn't tell what he was going to say or do, but she knew it was the end. "Anything else?"

"No Liezel Kimblee, that will be enough."

Heidi heard the others drop things; Fury gasped and knew they were all looking at her. She felt so cold, so terribly cold, was trembling again. This was it, he knew now; this was the end of the line. In some ways she was relieved. She nodded closing her eyes and swallowed. "I see. If you then excuse me I will go home now. My resignation will be on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Wait what, why did you call her that?" Ed asked confused. "Who is Liezel Kimblee?"

Heidi let out a sigh. "I am, my name, my real name is Liezel Heidi Kimblee and yes I am Zolf Kimblee's little sister." She turned and headed for the door.

"What!" Breda asked.

"You're really his sister?" Havoc asked.

"Where do you think you are going?" Roy demanded. "Why are you turning in a resignation?" Truth be told he didn't want her to leave. Yes she had some explaining to do, but she didn't have to resign.

Heidi stopped at the door with her wobbly hand upon the handle. "It's like you said Colonel, because there are some things that you just can't change." Looking over her shoulder she smiled with tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you for doing the thing I couldn't. He might have been a monster, but he was my brother and I didn't want him to die out there. I don't think you could ever know what that means to me." She turned the door handle opened the door.

"So you're just going to run away?" Roy asked coldly. "And do what, go where? If you turn in a resignation, that's the end of your career."

"I know that," _Just leave it alone Roy, please!_ She added silently.

"Why?" Roy looked at the files upon his desk. "Why change everything about yourself and hide?"

Heidi slammed the door feeling every sense of control in her body betray and leave her. It just wasn't in the cards for her to remain unruffled today. "I didn't ask for that. Fuher Bradley came to me and offered it to me, said he and others had decided that I was too valuable to lose. I could have left then, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I had no one! Damn it I couldn't even get out of the damned hospital bed after…" She trailed off shuddering.

"Liezel," Roy began calmly.

"Shut up!" She snapped startling everyone including Edward who wasn't used to seeing anything cold or angry about her in the least. Well no one was for that matter. "You don't get it do you? I am tired of this, always having to be one step ahead, always changing subjects, always hiding. No the Kruger's are not my real parents; they are just some childless couple who the Fuher found to act the part. No I never grew up in Latak either. I don't like being blonde, I don't like pretending when all I have ever wanted was to just live as me! But I can't do that, the Fuher said I couldn't because it wouldn't be easy. People wouldn't trust me, wouldn't treat me like a real person if they knew the truth. And god damn it I am exhausted of lying! I simply cannot live like this anymore now that everyone knows so it is better just to leave. Then you don't ever have to worry whether or not I am going to betray you like Zolf."

"You know what the worst of it is? I have been over it countless times and I still don't understand why. Why would he do this to me? I was his sister. When we were growing up after our parents died he did everything to take care of me because I was so little and could barely do it myself. He taught me the alchemy he learned, he made sure we had a place to stay, food to eat, clothes, helped convince the librarian to let us work there. He said when we got old enough we'd go to Central, pass the exam, join the military, and have a family again. He was my entire world and he…

Heidi closed her eyes quivering, the scene playing almost as if in real time in her mind. She could still feel his hands touching her, the chemicals burning and changing, her flesh ripping, shredding like paper. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch and feel your own brother use alchemy on you? To explode parts of you and be so shocked you couldn't move? He couldn't just kill me and get it over with. He had to rip me apart, torture me then leave me to die in the hot sand. Do you know what it feels like to have nothing, want to die but pick yourself up and barely make it back to camp praying to just die and never being granted it? I tried to die several times in fact and they stopped me every time, even after the Fuher came with the proposal for a new life. He said it would be okay with time, but it's not okay. It never will be and I can't understand why. So excuse me for wanting to leave."

Everyone was silent after that all save for Roy. There were still questions burning in his mind, questions he was almost afraid to ask at this time. The suffering exuded in her face, her body, her words was intense, and he really felt for her. He didn't pity her in the least in fact he kind of admired her for doing this, picking up her feet and attempting to move on after that kind of betrayal, the worst kind. Seeing Heidi like this, seeing her look as if she was dying inside, defeated when before she was ready with her next round…it was painful.

He frowned. "Why did Gran send you?"

Heidi scoffed. "Because he thought if anyone could bring Zolf back it would be me. He'd seen us together, the way Zolf doted on me when I was around him. He was wrong. I couldn't do it. I even tried to convince Zolf to run away, I'd go with him. I tried everything, said anything just to make him stop. He was insane, too far gone for…" Heidi wiped her face in vain. "I can't hate him, I tried, I really did but he wasn't completely lost not when…Zolf, the last thing I ever heard him say was, 'Little Liezel, my little doll. I can't, what am I doing? Liezel…' Then he ran away. There was some part of the brother I knew left, some part that wasn't bad, don't ask me to hate him…" She froze as the realization of her outburst finally hit her. She was sacred of him, of everyone in the room, even Edward who just looked confused and sad.

Roy stood slowly and she backed up a step. "It's okay, let's go to my office."

"Why?"

"Because I am still your commanding officer and that's an order."

Ed glared and moved to stand between Heidi and Mustang as the man rounded his desk. "Leave her alone."

"Fullmetal," Roy warned.

"No you can't make her do anything and you're not going to do anything to her. All this time you've wanted to get rid of her. Well congratulations bastard you've done it!"

Heidi rested her hand upon Edward's shoulder. Frightened as she was she couldn't help but feel affected warmly by this almost stranger's deep protection of her. "Ed its okay, don't get yourself into trouble over me. You've got bigger things to take care of, like Al." She gently pushed him aside. "Thanks though,"

Ed began to protest but she shook her head.

Roy watched Edward carefully and finally the boy sat down near Maes. Then he looked to Heidi and nodded to the door.

Once inside of his office Roy closed and locked the door. "You don't have to do this. You can stay."

"Why? You're not going to trust me I lied about-"

"With good reason. If the Fuher was in on this then you must really be of importance and he thought it was necessary. Don't be an idiot and throw away everything just because we found out." He said coldly.

Heidi sat upon one of the sofas. "Look I did the one thing I wanted to do in coming here, I thanked you for bringing my brother home-"

"I will not accept the resignation or allow you to be transferred to start this all over again." Roy said sitting beside her. "You don't really want to leave do you? Leave me behind?"

Heidi shook her head. "No, but I can't-"

"Sure you can. All we have to do is ask them not to say a word. We'll make it simple and no one besides us ever has to know. I trust those guys can't you? Can't you trust me? If I remember correctly you said you wanted to tell me some things. Was this it?"

Heidi nodded and Roy lifted his hand to her hair. "I have to apologize for this. I asked Maes to dig because I think I knew. I saw you with Kimblee in Ishbal, I saw him give you the orchid."

"It was my birthday; he made it because he couldn't get me a real one. Our father used to grow them in his shop and I always loved them. I didn't need it but he wouldn't let me go without something on my birthday. He wasn't always a monster. He used to be so gentle, so kind, never let anyone say or do anything to…"

"No one can blame you for something he did. I don't, you were just caught in the middle. Please think about this carefully Heidi. You'd be throwing everything away, me, your career, and the friends you've made. Hell you saw Edward. I think he and Alphones would be upset if you left." He sighed twisting her soft hair around his fingers. "I'll fight you on this. I don't want you to leave, who else would I have to play pranks on or other things." He leaned close, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I don't want you to leave." He kissed her lips lightly.

"But you don't know me." She whispered pushing him away. This hurt, this was the worst of it, wanting to stay and be with him. It was shear torture to be wanted and knowing it really wouldn't work, to have someone seem to not care about her past and the scars.

"I think I do, I think you've been the same all along just with a different name and altered appearance. You know what I like it all, save for your hair. It's beautiful but I think brown would look better on you."

"You just don't want to break in another replacement. I could ask the Fuher to get Hawkeye back for you." She replied emotionlessly.

As great as that sounded Roy didn't want that. "No," He smiled lifting her face. "Go home, get some rest and really think about this. Report in tomorrow morning like always, in uniform, I mean it Heidi. If you don't I'll have you drug from your house and handcuffed to the desk."

"You didn't do this to Hawkeye." She glared.

"That's because Riza would never leave over something this stupid. Go and I'll see you tomorrow." He watched her get up from the sofa. "And don't think this changes anything between us. I'll need some answers but they can come in time."

Was he crazy…or just a really good man? Heidi swallowed. "I'm sorry for the outburst, it was out of proper conduct sir."

Ed sat reading the files Maes had brought. He didn't give a shit who she had been what name she went by or her damned hair color. She was Heidi to him and she was kind, funny, treated he and Al like friends, didn't make fun of him, didn't let Mustang get away with too much and that was all that mattered.

"I can't believe she's really Kimblee's sister." Breda whispered.

"That doesn't mean she's like him." Havoc reasoned. "I mean you heard her, she's pretty upset."

"Yeah, I mean she's so nice," Fury added.

"Unless it's an act and she's really here to get back at the Colonel for apprehending Kimblee and bringing him back to Central to for execution." Falman said.

"But she thanked Mustang for it." Fury said softly. "What do you think the Colonel's going to do?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Maes said finally with a smile. "It didn't look like he was too upset. He's probably just annoyed that she lied but I'm sure he understands the reasons for it and with the Fuher backing her, okaying this in the first place-"

"Yeah but they are dating," Havoc interrupted.

Maes nodded. "So I just learned. Look Roy's not going to just let her throw everything away. If anything he's in there trying to convince her to stay. Whether or not they remain a couple is up in the air, but he won't let her do this to herself, not over something this insane. It's not her fault and she shouldn't be blamed for it."

"Yeah but here's the next question, can he convince her alone?" Havoc asked. "Personally I don't care who she's related too and all this mess. Do you guys?"

Falman, Breda, and Fury shook their heads. "No, but what do we call her?"

"What ever she wants to be called." Roy replied closing the door.

"Colonel is she staying?" Fury asked.

Roy slipped his hand into his pocket sighing. "I don't know. I sent her home-"

"You what, you are getting rid of her!" Ed snapped.

"No I sent her home to think before making any rash decisions. It would help if you and Alphones paid her a visit. She likes you two, it would be good for her to see what she'd be giving up." Roy explained.

"Colonel, is she going to be okay?" Fury asked.

Roy shook his head. "You don't get over that Fury, not those scars visible or invisible, just ask Edward."

"How bad is it?" Breda asked.

"Seventy percent of her body's torn up under that uniform."

Maes frowned. That wasn't in the page he'd found. "Did she tell you that?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, she showed me her arm too."

"But why would Kimblee do that, she was his sister. It's so cruel." Fury breathed.

"And you think I know the answer to that?" Roy asked heading for his desk. "This doesn't leave this office. It goes to the grave with all of you. If this information got out…There is a reason the Fuher ordered this change and we're going to follow it."

Maes smiled. "You still going to date her even though she lied to protect herself and she's Kimblee's little sister?"

Roy gave him a look that said 'you're kidding me right?'

Edward glared. "You're a bastard Colonel, after what she said to me the other day… How would you like it if she did this to you?"

Shaking his head Roy replied. This made the second time in the last five minutes Ed had jumped to the wrong conclusions. Damn did this kid really not think that much of him? "What are you talking about Edward; I'm not breaking up with her."

"B-B-But-" Edward sputtered.

"You miss read, I'm just glad that I don't have to raid her house again to find the answers." Roy said sitting back.

His subordinates chuckled and snorted. "Yeah you might get a green pair next." Breda muttered.

"What was that?" Roy asked coldly.

"Green pair?" Maes asked scratching his head. "Green pair of what? What did you do…Did you go through her clothes and make off with-"

"No," Roy interrupted.

"Liar," Ed chuckled. "She caught him."

Maes laughed. "I bet that was interesting. You'll have to tell me about that sometime Edward."

"Wait; let me tell you I was there." Havoc piped up. "It was great and you should probably know all the other stuff they've done out here."

Roy pulled on his gloves and snapped making a spark but no transmutation of flames. It was just a warning. "I told you that doesn't leave that back yard."

"Aw come on Roy it's only me, Maes your best buddy in the whole world." Maes cooed.

Eye brow a twitching, Roy turned his attention to Edward. "Fullmetal go find your brother and go see Heidi. She might make you dinner."

"I don't know where she lives." Ed replied. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Seventh street, third block away from HQ, apartment 5." He dug into his pocket and tossed the key to him. "Here just in case she locked the door and won't let you in. At least with a key we won't have to cover the damage of you breaking down the door. I'm giving her some time to think away from me. My hassling won't do anything but put her on the defensive."

"Damn Roy, already got a key?" Maes asked.

"He swindled it from the housing office." Fury replied.

"I did not, I asked for it."

"With a lie," Havoc added.

Maes chuckled. "Oh I really have to know what you've been up to lately. Speaking of which," he pulled some photos from his pocket. "I got new pictures of Elicia, want to see!"

At this point Roy would do anything to change the subject so he nodded, that and he kind of missed Maes and his little family. He was curious to see how much Elicia had grown over the last few months.

"I'll catch ya later Ed," Maes said as Ed began for the door.

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

Heidi sat upon her bed looking an old worn photograph. She couldn't help but shudder a few times as the images of that night passed through her mind. 

_ "I'll make it so no one will ever touch you, if you don't die first. You know it's amazing seeing the terror in people's faces when they know they're going to explode and it's their own chemistry working against them."_

"Were you really that insane?" She asked softly through the tears. One dripped upon the picture and she hurriedly wiped it away to save the only photo she had of Zolf. "Why? What made you like this?"

"Hello?" A voice called. "Major Kruger?" It was Edward, but how did he get in she'd locked the door. She sighed. Damn kid probably used alchemy to pick her lock.

Slowly she got up from her bed and walked into the hall way, wiping her face. Ed and Al were standing in her entrance way. Ed waved. "Hi, sorry Mustang gave us the key. Can we come in?"

"You're in aren't you?" Heidi asked coldly. She was going to kill him. First he played pranks to get her to leave, then he poked his nose where it didn't belong, then he wouldn't let her run away like she wanted, and now he was sending kids to her damned house!

"Uh…" Alphones said.

She sighed. "Come in,"

Ed smiled and stepped out of Al's way then closed the door. "Are you okay?" Al asked.

Heidi shook her head. There really was no point in trying to lie, not when she'd been crying. Her face always splotched red; her eyes always glistened and puffed. She really hated that because everyone could tell. She didn't mind crying though; it was a natural reaction of emotions and a good outlet. Sometimes people just needed a good weep festival but she'd rather do it alone.

Ed marched over to her and caught hold of her white dress shirt sleeve. He tugged her into her living room and sat her upon her sofa then plopped down beside her. "Al and I talked about it and we don't want you to leave, we like you."

"Mustang sent you, he said he'd fight me on this so it doesn't surprise me that he'd go as far as to use you two."

"But we really don't want you to leave." Al said sitting on the floor in front of them with a soft thud, a creak of leather, and clanking of metal. "We've learned so much from you and you're our friend. If you leave we won't get to see you again for a long time if at all."

Heidi smiled sadly. She was touched and felt for them. She knew what it was like to cling to a person that entered her life after losing so much. Wanting to be loved, noticed as a person, wanting just a little taste of normality. It had led her down a one way track of despair and loneliness. It led her here to her end. "That's true, but it's not the end of the world. People come and go, it's the way things work."

"Stop being an idiot. No one up at HQ is mad at you. They want you to stay too and don't care who your brother was. In fact they are more concerned with how bad he hurt you."

"Yeah, Ed said Colonel Mustang said Kimblee really hurt you. What did he do, if you don't mind telling us?" Al asked.

Heidi glanced at the picture still in her hand. "He uh…Do you know that he was the Crimson Alchemist?"

"We looked him up in the library before coming. The records said that he betrayed the military, killed a lot of Ishbalin's in the war then killed some of the military including a commanding officer with alchemy." Ed replied.

"Yes, he did." She whispered.

"So what did he do?" Ed asked.

"Zolf could touch a person, with the help of alchemy of course and determine their make up, break it down and use a person's own body chemistry to turn them into a living bomb. He could control it so you only lost a limb, or it was a surface explosion…"

"Well you're not dead." Ed replied grimly.

"No, he…I was sent to bring him in. Gran thought perhaps Zolf would come back with me because we were so close. But we weren't so close in the war. I was stationed under a different commander and barely saw him. So when I found him after…He was…" she sniffled, it was so hard. "He was mad. He said things and preformed the surface explosions all over me. I couldn't…I couldn't move, run away, use my alchemy to stop him. I was too shocked that he'd even hurt me after he had always taken care of me."

"So he tried to kill you, that's awful. How did you stop him?" Al asked.

"I didn't he…there was some good part of him left I think. He got confused, freaked out when he realized what he was doing and ran away." Heidi wiped her face again. "I didn't want to be called a deserter; I had to get back to camp and report that he'd gotten away and quickly before he hurt someone else. I don't remember exactly how, I think I crawled most of the way and it seemed to take an eternity to get back. I remember seeing the camp and falling to the still hot sand. I remember feeling someone picking me up and the pain. I can't even being to describe it. All I wanted after reporting in was to die.

"I don't know how long I was at the camp, but soon I remember a train, the vibrations were hell. Then white, so much white surrounding me and voices, so many sounds and I knew it wasn't dead. How could I be dead when there was still so much agony? Then the Fuher came, told me Zolf had been caught by Colonel Mustang, he was a Major back then. I knew Zolf would be executed and I tried so hard to hate him, wanted too, but even now I can't."

Ed's eyes fell to her hands. He reached out for the photo and gently slid it from her fingers. "Is this him?" he asked.

Heidi nodded. "Yes, we had just passed the alchemy exam, the only two that year. He even waited for me to turn the right age just so I wouldn't be left behind."

"What about your parents?" Al asked.

"They died when we were very young; I was six, almost seven. Seris was a military friendly town and well the tribes up north aren't all happy with the state. There was a terrorist bombing in city hall the night there was a city meeting. Both our parents were in attendance. Father liked to keep up on the politics and they were of the many that were killed."

"Oh, our dad left and our mom died."

"I know, Colonel Mustang told me as much when I asked."

Ed was quiet. Kimblee looked like a handsome young man, happy even with his arm draped over Heidi's shoulder. Her hair was brown and her eyes blue, where as his eyes were an amber color and his hair black. He could see the subtle likeness between them; it was in the lips and eyes, the jaw line. They looked happy, really happy. This photo reminded him of the one where he and Al had caught a fish together on their own back in Resmbol.

He gave it back. "You look better with brown hair."

Heidi smiled. "Well I needed a drastic change."

"You shouldn't leave Major, too many will miss you. Mustang will miss you. I think he really likes you unless you're afraid he'll get sick from the scars?" Ed said softly.

"He didn't run away when he saw them." She whispered.

"Then I'd say you got it good and it would be stupid to leave."

"It's not so simple Ed. I wish it were." She frowned. "You hungry?"

"Don't change the subject." Ed bit.

"This is my house Edward; I'll do what I want in it. Now what do you want to eat?" She asked sternly as she stood. She glanced at Al. "I'd ask you too but I know you don't eat. I wish you did, Ivan says my cooking is really good and I think you might like it."

"Maybe someday I'll get to try it." Al said hopefully.

Heidi smiled. "I'd like that,"

"So you're staying?" Ed asked.

"I never said that. I just need some time to think about it is all. I know Mustang is going to fight me and as much as I want to argue and fight him back on this I'm just too exhausted at the moment."

Ed jumped up. "I'll help, no I'll cook, you relax, take a nap."

"I'll help too, if I don't Ed might burn the house down."

"Will not,"

"Uh huh, what about the pancakes at Winry's?" Al teased.

"That was an accident!"

Heidi smiled warmed by their childish banter and antics. It reminded her of when she was younger and her parents were alive. "I'll just go change; you won't mind if I get out of this uniform, it's a little hot?"

"Not at all." Al replied.

Heidi nodded and walked back to her bedroom. She could hear the boys rustling around in her kitchen as she changed into a sun dress. It was daring, she knew they would see the scars upon her arms, the one upon her collar bone but she was sweating and just didn't care anymore today.

She wandered into the kitchen to see what they were up too and Ed smiled. "You have a really nice apartment. How did you get it this way? I mean I get a nice pay check but-"

"I saved for a long time, got pieces here and there until I had everything perfect. It's easy when you have nothing else to spend it on save for bills. I mostly lived in the dorms and stored my furniture at my adoptive parent's house until I had enough to fill an apartment." She explained. "Need any help?"

"We got it." Al replied merrily. "You should go lay down. If you fall asleep we'll wake you."

Heidi hesitated but nodded and went to her sofa. As she lay down she closed her eyes. After a few nights of trouble sleep and emotional exhaustion it was so easy to just slip away into the comfortable darkness.

* * *

Ed frowned as he stood over Heidi. He'd tried talking to her, tried shaking her but for all of his trying he received nothing. She was out cold. Scratching his head he sighed. "Well Al I guess we're eating alone."

Al's clanking form entered the room. "We can save her waffles in the ice box. Should we go after we clean up?"

"Yeah,"

There was a soft knock upon the front door and Ed hurried to get it. He frowned. "I thought you were staying away."

Roy smirked. "I was, but Maes," He pointed over his shoulder. "Wanted to try and convince her too."

Ed smiled. "Good luck she'd asleep and won't wake up." He moved aside to let them in.

"We made waffles, want some?" Al asked cheerfully.

"Maybe later." Maes said quietly as he followed Roy into the living room. He looked around. "Wow this is nice."

Roy only nodded heading for the sofa where Heidi lay sleeping. He smiled a little seeing her so peaceful. Carefully he bent down and slipped his hands under her, lifting her. She didn't even budge. "Damn she really is out." He turned to Edward. "Did it work?"

Ed shrugged. "Don't know,"

"So she didn't tell you anything?" Maes asked.

"She said some things, but not if she was staying or not." Ed replied.

Roy sighed and headed back to the bedroom. Damn it he was hoping Ed and Al's influence would be strong enough to sway her.

Ever so gently, as if Heidi might break, Roy placed her in her bed and covered her with the blanket that lay folded in the rocking chair. Then he sat beside her upon the bed, brushing her hair from her face. "Don't leave Heidi," He kissed her forehead before leaving, closing the door behind him


	8. Chapter 7: Mornings

Chapter Seven: Mornings

Heidi awoke to the god awful noise of her alarm clock and slapped at her night stand succeeding in only knocking it upon the floor. Cursing under her breath she slid from her bed and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thunk, breaking apart, pieces clattering to the floor, leaving a dent in the wall. Well at least the noise had ceased.

She rubbed her sleepy face, yawned, and brushed her hair out of her face, smoothing it down. She had to go to work…shower…coffee…coffee…coffee? She could smell it. That was odd. Why could she smell it when she'd not made it? "Pfft, who cares?" She muttered dragging herself to her feet.

Slowly she stretched and padded to her door not realizing that it was closed and walked right into it. "Oww," she whined rubbing her forehead. She didn't remember closing her door. Shrugging she opened it and stepped into the hall way.

In fact Heidi walked right into her kitchen and straight for the brewing coffee not seeming to notice there were people in her living room. She yawned opening a cabinet and taking out a cup.

"Good morning Major," Alphones said cheerfully.

"Morning Al," She returned tapping her fingernails upon the counter top. After a moment she frowned and her fingers slowed to a stop. "Al,"

"Yes?" the armor asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh well," He rubbed the back of his helm. "Colonel Mustang and Major Hughes-"

"Al what's for breakfast?" Ed yawned as he came into the kitchen.

Heidi's eyes grew wide as the blonde haired boy smiled sleepily at her. "Edward?"

"Huh?"

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Ask the Colonel," He replied plopping down at her kitchen table.

Memories of yesterday flooded Heidi's mind. A dread seeping with poison into her veins spread through her body. That's right yesterday she'd been discovered and today…She had to face him again, see what he'd do to her…Wait a minute…. had she really slept through dinner and all night as well? For that matter who and how had they moved her from the sofa to her bedroom? "I think I will," She replied reaching for her phone which rested neatly upon the counter.

"He's in the living room Major," Alphones said softly.

Heidi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Al jumped back holing his hands up in defense. "Like I was saying he and Major Hughes came over last night, you were asleep!"

Never in a million years did Heidi think that Alphones could squeak. If it had not been morning it might have been amusing but it was morning and mornings were not her friend. Also it was this morning, the day after such a stressful day. She felt a little worn for wear even now, like her nervous system was trying to recuperate from a nearly fatal shock. In fact she felt more exhausted now than she had in a long time.

"Who…who is here besides you, Ed, and Colonel Mustang?" She asked quietly.

"Just you." Ed replied. "Major Hughes left last night with the Colonel but Mustang came back. He said he wasn't planning on staying but he figured he needed to be here, said this mess was his fault."

Heidi cast her eyes to the floor in shame, her body followed as she sank down slowly. "But it's not his fault…Damn it!" She shook her head. "I should have refused the transfer."

"Why I thought you liked it here." Al said quietly.

"I do Alphones, I really do like East City, but…Look at the mess I have made." She let her eyes meet those of the boys. "This is some pay back, he lost Hawkeye, and his unit is destroyed."

"You still think people aren't going to trust you?" Ed asked. "Havoc said-"

"Oh come on Edward you read the records. No one is going to be comfortable around the sister of a traitor." She sighed. "I have lied about so much. Any normal person wouldn't-"

"It's a good thing none of us are normal then huh?" Roy's voice sounded from the entryway of the kitchen.

Heidi turned to him. Her Colonel stood in a wrinkled uniform, hair mussed, sleepy, and deeply agitated. In fact he looked down right furious. "I-"

"I am going to blame this lapse in sanity on the fact that you haven't had a cup of coffee this morning." He interrupted coming to stand over her. Slowly he offered his hand. "You didn't destroy anything or anyone. If anyone did any damage it was me. My curious nature got the better of me…can you forgive me?"

Heidi's eyes widened in disbelief. What was he saying? How could he be like this? Why was he doing this? Was he going to enact revenge later for her lies? "Who are you?" she breathed.

Roy smirked reaching for her arms. Carefully he pulled her to her feet. "I am Roy and you are Heidi, I believe we've had introductions before." His fingertips came to her cheek. "We would have had to since you're my girlfriend."

Heidi pushed him away and left her kitchen. "I can't."

Roy closed his eyes with a sigh. "Edward, Alphones, go ahead and make breakfast please."

"Uh sure," Ed replied getting up. This had to be the first time the Colonel ever just asked him to do something that wasn't mission related. Considering that it was for Heidi too and they were trying to keep her here he'd do it with no complaints.

Heidi rifled though her closet not sure what she was looking for or what she was doing, then went to her bed. There resting beside her pillow, poking out from under her blanket was the photograph of her and Zolf. As she climbed upon the matrices she heard Roy's footsteps halt at her bedroom door. He didn't come in just stood there. "I don't understand you Roy. I lied and-"

"We've been over this Heidi."

"Yesterday you called me Liezel."

Roy smiled sadly. "Which do you prefer?"

Heidi slipped off the bed looking at the photo. Slowly she went to him and held it up. "Is this who you saw in Ishbal?"

Roy glanced at the photo. "Yes,"

Heidi nodded. "I can't be her but I don't know who _I_ am because Heidi is the aftermath. And I can't stick around here for you or anyone else to call me Liezel, make me be who I used to be." She spoke as calmly as she could. "And I can't live with people second guessing me. I've worked too damned hard and put up with too much shit for it all to be wasted."

Roy took the photo from her slender hand, eyes narrowing. Damn it, she was on the defensive. He was hoping a good nights sleep would put her in a better mood, calm her down. This was going to be difficult but he had to make her see what she didn't want too to make her realize what she was doing. He wanted her to see that she wasn't alone. "I think you know exactly who you are but don't want to face the truth; the truth that you're a good person who had the unfortunate luck of having a brother who tortured, maimed, and almost killed you. You're afraid that because of him you'll never be free, always living in his shadow. And you're scared of letting anyone in after being alone with the pain for so long."

She scoffed. "Good people don't lie."

"Good people lie all the time so stop being an idiot. You've got too much to lose here and nothing to return to if you let him keep torturing you. Why are you punishing yourself for something you didn't do, for something out of your control?" He snapped.

Heidi glared. "Because he was my brother-"

"And he was responsible for every action he took, every decision he made, not you. You can't control him any more than I can control Edward or you. You tried your best but you didn't fail entirely."

Heidi shook her head gritting her teeth. She was furious, ready to just pound his face into the wall. "Shut up you don't know what you are talking about."

Roy caught hold of her wrists. "Yes I do because I was the one who apprehended him. He _was _a sadistic masochist in a war Heidi. I was stationed with him, I was around him everyday, I saw him as he was. He was probably like that all along but you were too blind to see it since you worshiped the ground he walked upon. And be that as it may Zolf loved you." He let go of one of her wrists and showed her the photo. "No one can say other wise not with the proof written on his face, not in the memory I have of him giving you the orchid."

Heidi yanked free of his grasp only to be pulled against him. "Let me go,"

"No," Roy replied as she began to struggle. Damn she was difficult to hold on too, in more ways than one. "Listen to me,"

"Let me go Roy I mean it." She warned. Why was he doing this, why? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"You didn't fail Heidi; it was because of you that he gave up." Roy said calmly. She stilled instantly. "He just gave up; he asked if he killed his little doll. He was sad, the first time I'd ever seen him so. I didn't know what that meant, didn't remember it until last night as I lay awake upon your sofa. Now on the train home he returned to being like I knew him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Heidi half whispered.

"Because you need to hear it. You can't change it and you can't hide behind it or these scars. Just like I can't hide behind what I did there. Instead use it to make things better, to make sure it doesn't happen again." He paused. "And I will not lose another person I care about to something disgusting and stupid." He rested his chin upon her marred shoulder gently. "You're not him; I couldn't love you if you were. So please _please_ don't leave."

Heidi felt her world burst and shatter. Someone loved her, wanted her, and could separate her from her bother distinctly even knowing the truth? Only Ivan had been able to do the last part but he didn't love her, not in a romantic fashion just like she didn't love him. Her, after everything, what she looked like, all the lies, all the spinning out of control her life had done. It stung; every word stung and burned imprinting themselves upon her mind. What he said sounded so simple, but it wasn't. "Why?"

She felt him smirk. "I don't know, does it matter?" He kissed her shoulder. "Havoc told me something he heard you say. He said you told Edward you'd do what it took, bend over backwards to for me to trust you, back me up, and have faith in you just to make this team work, stuff that could hurt you no matter what it cost. If you leave that statement is a lie. I don't want to hurt you and I need you to keep true on those words."

"Are you going to use this later, use it against me?" She asked hesitating.

"No,"

Heidi weighed everything carefully, very carefully and somewhere along the way she had begun to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Roy felt rather than saw the exhaustion within her body. Slowly he eased them over to her bed and sat. He stroked her soft hair gently, soothingly. "Don't be sorry, just tell me what you want to do, what you really want."

"I to live…" She took a shuddering breath. "I want be with you."

"And your job?" he asked. "Do you still want that?" She nodded. Roy smiled. "Well then I suggest you pick yourself up, get that cup of coffee, do what ever it is that you do to get ready for work and come with me to the office." Before she could protest he pressed his lips against hers.

"Edward's making breakfast; I should go and see that he doesn't destroy your kitchen." He whispered when he pulled away.

Heidi reached for him. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet, wasn't ready to face the day head on. "Roy,"

He smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you how utterly beautiful you look first thing in the morning?"

She didn't think it was possible, but somehow Roy Mustang had managed to do it, he made her smile, made her click back into place even if it was the first notch. "Did anyone ever tell you how scruffy you look?"

He frowned and felt his face then his hair. "Damn, guess I should head home for a bit. I'll have Havoc come pick us up. Oh and Maes will be in today before he has to leave this afternoon. I hope you won't hate him for bringing me the information Heidi. He's a good guy."

Heidi wiped her face with her hands. "Like you?"

Roy didn't think he was a good man, not after what he'd done in the past but he nodded none the less because Maes was a good man. "Are you going to be okay if I leave the boys here with you?"

Heidi bit her lip reaching for him again. He came to her, pulling her to her feet. "Thank-" His lips silenced hers passionately. His arms snaked around her pulling her closer. She in turn held on to him as if he left she'd disappear. In that one kiss, in the words spoken to her from yesterday and this morning, Heidi felt relief wash over her, a calming sort. Everyone that mattered knew the truth and thank god no one seemed to care or hold it against her. It was liberating so liberating that she returned Roy's kiss.

Roy broke away smiling. "Well good morning to you too."

Heidi smiled and pulled him back for another kiss.

Edward sighed at the doorway. Roy and Heidi kissing must be a good thing but damn it, couldn't they wait until he and Al weren't in the house? "Well I was going to say breakfast is ready but I can see that you're already having it."

Roy frowned. "Did you hear something Heidi?" He turned around looking around the room. "Huh I could have sworn I heard something."

"Roy it's Edward you know that." Heidi said softly.

Roy's eyes met the steaming teens and he smirked. "Oh there you are Ed,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITH OUT A TELESCOPE!"

Heidi had half a notion to hold her ears. She'd never been around Edward in a room that echoed as much as her near bare bedroom did and his volume was terribly loud. That kid could project very well. Still it was amusing.

"I didn't say that Fullmetal. I want you to stay with Heidi until I get back."

"Where you going?" Ed ward asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Home, should take me too long."

Ed sighed. "You could solve this problem by just keeping some clothes over here Colonel."

Heidi nodded. "He's right; you've been sleeping here for the last few of nights."

Roy turned to her. "You sure about that?"

She smiled. "Yes,"

"So you're staying great, I'm starving so let's eat." Ed said stomping from the room.

"Well at least we know what he's interested in first thing in the morning." Heidi breathed.

Roy kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, don't disappear on me baby."

"I won't."

Once Roy was gone Heidi asked Edward into the bathroom with her. She explained what she needed done and he agreed after of course asking why she couldn't do it herself. When it was done she let him go finish his breakfast and began to water for her shower.

Heidi closed her eyes as the warm water trickled down her body. If only the water could wash away the past as easily as it washed away soap. Her nerves will still jolted, felt so raw and exposed, but somehow she felt like everything was going to be okay. Perhaps after all this time, all these years of hiding and sacrificing so much of what she used to do in favor of a quieter existence was finally paying off. She was deeply comforted by this thought. It was enough to aid her in digging herself out of the emotional rut she had fallen into.

Heidi turned the hot water up a little more and let her mind wander over everything she used to be that she'd not thought of in so long. When she was, well before the war, she used to be the slightly out there kind of girl. She used to hang out with the guys, go to the bar, spend time outdoors all the time never really sitting still unless it was for alchemy. She was everywhere and Zolf was usually with her being just as strange and outgoing as she was.

Thinking of him and what he'd been like, she thought maybe Roy was right about her brother. Zolf was a little sadistic in the way that he handled some things. If someone messed with her and she didn't like it or he thought it wasn't proper he had often been a little too brutal with words and fists. Maybe some of that wasn't just protection of her. Of course back then she hadn't complained because he gave so much, taught her so much, even how to fight for herself. How could she not worship the ground he walked upon when he was everything to her? He raised her asking for nothing in return.

Then again Roy was right about it all. It kind of annoyed her. He'd only known her a few weeks and yet he had determined all of her problems in such a short amount of time. Damn him, she didn't think she'd be that easy to figure out. Was she really that transparent?

Roy walked into Heidi's kitchen an hour later and stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" She asked lifting her coffee cup.

He smiled as he took a seat beside Alphones. "I told you looked better with brown hair." And she did, it just fit her so much better. Though he was a little disappointed that she'd put it up and braided it. It would be more difficult to play in that coffee colored hair today. But he was relieved to see her dressed and ready to go.

"Yes well, like I said yesterday I don't really like being blonde. It was necessary though. The Fuher said a drastic change would be for the best."

Roy nodded. "Yes but why?"

Heidi shrugged. "I don't know. Mostly everyone I knew was killed in Ishbal or thought I was dead in the first place, but I guess he was just making sure."

"Yeah but don't you think it's a little weird that he'd do that?" Ed asked. "Not to sound rude, but what makes you so different from other people?"

"Well she's an alchemist Edward and using a type of alchemy that no one's ever really used. He research can be applied in a number of ways and useful in a war. Think about it. One of her alchemically enhanced sound waves could take out an area with out loss of life to our side. Or she could rupture the ear drums of the enemy giving a distraction needed for us to gain the upper hand." Roy pat the table top. "Well let's get going or we'll be late."

* * *

Walking into the office that morning was like walking into a dream world. Everyone seemed happy to see her; Fury was relieved and immediately began asking questions about the new radios. It was as if yesterday hadn't happened at all. Save for the remarks of her hair everything was normal. It was a little unsettling but she quickly pushed it aside and jumped right back into the easy routine.

Fury smiled when she finished tinkering with one of the radios. They had long since moved into the officer's lounge so they could work with out disturbing everyone else with the noise of the device. "I know it's none of my business but are you and Colonel Mustang okay?"

Heidi nodded setting the radio aside and picking up the next one. All that was left of this work was to make sure they had the right frequency and channel and they could be dispersed to the different units in the area.

Fury sighed in relief. "Oh good…" He smiled. "The Colonel won't let anything bad happen Major. He might pick on us but he always takes care of us. It's kind of like a home away from home."

Heidi smiled and looked at the mousy man beside her. "Mustang can't do anything wrong where your concerned can he?"

"Uh well-"

"No it's a good thing to follow your commanding officer so passionately… The truth is, Fury, this is my home now and walking into the office this morning with everyone treating me like yesterday didn't matter was a blessing. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You know Breda said it best yesterday after work. We didn't know you before, we only know you now. The person you are now is what matters."

Heidi blinked. "Breda said that?"

"Yeah,"

"Huh, who knew," She grinned. "So now that that's out of the way let's get these things ready to go and ship them out. As much as I love to play with them Central didn't send them here to collect dust."

"Yes Sir,"


	9. Chapter 8: Proposals of the infirm

Chapter eight: Proposal of the infirm

Two months later found Heidi standing over Roy's desk with a deeply etched concerned frown. Everything had fallen back into the ease it had before, she and Roy were getting closer everyday, but this, this was not normal at all. Yes the man often took naps, but not like this. When he slept at his desk before, he looked so peaceful, almost like a baby.

Today he looked terrible. Come to think of it the last few days he'd not looked as vibrant as usual. At first she thought it was worry over the Elric brothers who were once again out on assignment. Roy often worried about the boys and what trouble they'd get themselves into. Now she wasn't so sure, not with his now pallid skin, the light shivering, or the soft coughing that had brought her from her desk just moments after sitting down. He was also wheezing faintly and that was something he just didn't do when sleeping, light snoring yes, but everyone snored.

In the last few days they'd not really had too much time together here at the office since he was doing paperwork and she was filing or off taking care of other matters. He'd not even been to her apartment to stay the night as of late saying he had some things he had to do at his. She never complained because it would give her a chance to clean up and get her laundry done since he never let her clean when he was there.

Gently Heidi rested her hand upon his shoulder. He felt warm even though the material of his uniform. That was enough to set her heart in the motions of fear. There was always something he told her but she never voiced back unless it was in the form of a kiss. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not after everything. "Colonel," No response. "Colonel Mustang!"

Roy lifted his head yawning. "Huh?"

Heidi bit back a smile and pulled off the sheet of paper sticking to his cheek to examine it. This was the same report he'd been reading this morning before she'd gone to the armory. "You slept through lunch apparently." Setting it aside she sighed. "Can I get you something to eat?"

Roy groaned rubbing his face. "I'm not hungry." In fact he felt as if he did eat he'd vomit. All the mucus in his stomach made eating, hell even drinking coffee an experience he'd like to forget. Just the thought of food or liquid mixing in with the infected bodily substance made him queasy. He felt awful, achy, cold, and his chest and throat hurt from all the coughing he'd done. He could deal with being cold and swore from a fever but the coughing was a nightmare. It seemed that no amount of medicine was doing him any good. Oh it worked pretty well during the day as long as he didn't move around too much but at night forget it. "Close the window."

"It is closed." She replied.

"Then turn off the fan."

"It's not on." Her hand felt his forehead for a moment then the next thing he knew he was being moved. His chair had wheels so it was relatively easy for Heidi to just push him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly. Oh no, that itching, that terrible tell tale itching that always led to a string of coughing crept into his throat. And here it came.

Heidi turned around to face him leaning upon his desk. She shook her head watching the poor man, her boyfriend, nearly hack up a lung. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He glared. "Okay well that's that then. I am exercising the right relieve you of duty." She turned around and picked up the phone dialing the extension to the personnel office. Falman picked up. "Falman, could you come to Colonel Mustang's office please?"

"Yes sir,"

Heidi hung up with out another word.

"I can stay." Roy said sitting back in his chair. God she looked simply beautiful today. It seemed like ages since he'd seen her when in reality it had only been a few hours.

Heidi shook her head. "Not happening. In fact you're going to my apartment. It's closer and my bed is more comfortable and I have juice." She pulled out her pocket watch to check the time. "I can leave early today. We'll just pack all this paperwork up and take it with us. Falman can bring it back."

"Can't I skip it?"

Heidi glanced over her shoulder to assess the amount that was there. "Well it's due tomorrow…I suppose I can come and finish it up in the morning. Now have you been to the infirmary for any medicine, that cough is terrible."

"Yes," He replied as a knock sounded and Falman entered.

"Falman, could you drive Colonel Mustang to my apartment and make sure that he stays there until I arrive?"

Roy frowned. "I thought you said you were taking off early." He didn't want to sit at her house alone and he didn't like the idea of her assigning Falman as his babysitter. He could take care of himself.

"I am, I just have a few things to finish up here before I can go home. Shouldn't take me too long. Just go on in and go to bed or lay down on the sofa." She replied.

"But-"

"No buts Colonel. The faster you get better the sooner I won't be loaded down with your work."

Roy smirked. "Oh I see." He didn't budge and their eyes locked and remained so for several minutes making Falman a little uncomfortable.

"I can call the MPs in to carry you out."

Roy's smirk faded. "Fine," slowly he stood and shivered. "Just hurry up."

"Yes, sir," She replied.

Roy almost made it to the door before another fit of coughing hit him. His face contorted in pain as he covered his mouth politely. "You alright sir?" Falman asked.

"Yeah," Roy replied straightening once the fit was over.

Heidi rounded his desk. "Wait Colonel I'll need your house key."

"My house key?" He asked turning to her. "Why?"

She smiled. "Because you're staying with me until you're better and you only have one change of clothing in my closet. I'll also need to pick up the medicine you say you have. There will be no arguments what so ever."

With out a word Roy dug in his pockets for his keys and tossed them to her. She caught them with ease then waved them along.

* * *

Roy sat upon Heidi's sofa mainly because there was no way he'd leave Falman alone to sit and stare at the walls with nothing to do, and because he didn't want to lay down in her bed with out her. He'd grown accustomed to sleeping next to Heidi. She was warm and didn't flop about when she slept, in fact once she was asleep she hardly moved at all. He didn't know how any one could sleep with out turning over but she apparently could.

"Can I get you something sir?" Falman asked quietly.

Roy shook his head. "No I'm fine, you go ahead." Well that was a little rude of him, not getting it for the man himself, but he felt terrible and didn't want to move.

Falman left for the kitchen and Roy checked his pocket watch. It had been two hours since Falman had brought him here. What the hell was keeping Heidi? She didn't have that much paperwork. There had actually been a lull in it. He wondered if Ed and Al had returned or someone else under his command. Even with that she should have been here by now… Wait she said she was going to his apartment. Roy almost groaned at the thought. Heidi was a neat freak, kept everything as clean and polished as possible. He on the other hand was a clean person, tidy, but since he'd been home and not feeling well his apartment, or rather his kitchen and bedroom were a mess. He'd not done any of his laundry, how embarrassing.

"Oh no…" Heidi might be doing his laundry for him. Oh well at least he wouldn't have to do it himself. Can't complain in that. Still he wasn't sure he felt right about having her clean up his apartment. She didn't know where things went and well it was his responsibility, she already did a lot for him as it was. She cooked. He and Maes had actually gotten into a long discussion about Heidi's cooking. In his mind she rivaled Gracia, Maes's wife. Maes laughed at that for a long time. Heidi found it amusing as well.

Another hour passed bringing Heidi, a suit case, and a large paper bag. "You Colonel Mustang are in big trouble." She said with annoyance as Falman took the paper bag from her. "Thank you. Just take that into the kitchen."

"What did I do?" Roy asked lazily.

Heidi set his suit case beside the sofa. "You went to work with bronchitis. You idiot you were told by the doctor to stay at home and now you're worse off because you didn't listen."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "You went to my doctor?"

Heidi nodded and she smiled. "Of course I did. Now I have some medicine you're to take and I am under orders to keep you home until I think you are better. That means you have to follow my orders, won't this be fun?"

Roy blinked a moment. The way she said it made it seem like this little visit to her home was going to be hell.

"Bronchitis, that's a lung infection." Falman said. "That's pretty serious sir."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine in a week or so. It's not chronic just acute. Thank you for staying with him Falman."

The narrowed eyed man nodded saying good bye and hoping his commander would get to feeling better soon. Then he left closing the door quietly behind him.

Heidi looked around and sighed. "Well now I'll just make you something to eat-"

"Please don't." Roy breathed.

"You have to eat something Roy, even if it's just a little. I obtained some more cough medicine from the doctor." She smiled holding out her hand. "But before that why don't you take a warm bath. The steam will help."

Roy sighed. The thought of taking off his clothes for the cold air to attack his fevered skin wasn't a pleasant one. The warm water was but that meant he'd be cold again when he got out. "I don't want to."

Heidi gave him an odd look. "But you'll feel better."

"No I won't. Can I have a blanket?" He half whined.

"Roy,"

"Heidi please it's cold. I don't want to be colder after."

Heidi couldn't believe it. How was it men could get the tar beaten out of them and be tough little annoyances but as soon as they got sick they were…well whiny, cranky, babies? "Men are such babies. I swear you and Ivan and my Dad. Roy get your ass off my sofa and into the bathtub."

Roy smirked. Heidi was annoyed, actually exasperated, maybe this would be fun after all. "Come with me."

"No,"

"Please, I'm sick." He whimpered giving her his most pitiful face.

Heidi shook her head. "I have to make you something to eat."

"Please, I promise I'll be good and take my medicine."

If his face could get any more pitiful it did and she closed her eyes to block it out. That face would be her undoing for sure. That bastard! "Why do you need me to come and sit with you in the bathroom? Can't you sit in a tub full of water by yourself?"

"Because it's lonely and I don't want to take one by myself." He replied.

Her eyes flew open. "I'm not taking a bath with you."

"Oh come on you look tired too." He said.

"Roy we've not even-"

"Well we could in there. I've never had sex in a bath tub, might be fun."

Heidi let out a long heavy sigh and held her head in her hands briefly before dropping them. How could he think of sex when he felt so badly? When she was sick she didn't even want to get out of bed and she'd had bronchitis a few times before so she knew exactly how he was feeling. The mischievous smirk upon his face made her wonder if he was teasing. "You're terrible,"

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

" Ugh you're too sick to be overextending yourself with that kind of activity." She breathed.

"Not if you're-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!" She pointed.

He laughed and caused himself to have a bout of coughing. Heidi smiled folding her arms over her chest in triumph. "See, you can't, now get up and go take a bath Colonel that's an order."

"I out rank you."

"Yes you do but this is my house so move it."

Roy shrugged clearing the phlegm from his throat. "You going to at least come in and keep me company?"

"I'll think about it."

Heidi made chicken soup with some left over chicken she had in the ice box making sure to ad some vegetables and plenty of broth. While adjusting the stove heat to make sure it wouldn't boil over she checked the time. It was right about time they normally would be getting off and soon Ivan would call to do his weekly check up on her. Boy was she going to get it. After finding out that Mustang not only knew of her past but still wanted to be with her none the less, Ivan was both relieved and annoyed. He didn't like someone close too her that he didn't know personally, some one who was known to be promiscuous.

Sighing Heidi walked back to her bathroom and knocked upon the door. "Roy dinner will be ready soon." There was no response. She sighed knocking again. "Roy," Oh he'd better not be playing around, sick or not she'd still kick his butt if he was. Seeing a man naked wasn't news to her. It didn't make her uncomfortable, it was the fact that he was too ill for these kinds of things and well she was still very self conscious about her own appearance.

When he still didn't answer she opened the door a crack. "Roy I'm coming in." Slowly she eased into her bathroom which felt at least a few degrees warmer than the rest of the house. His suit case was sitting upon the floor, his pajamas and robe handing up with his underwear resting upon the lavatory counter.

With out looking, Heidi pulled the shower curtain to hide the lower half of his body then sat upon the closed toilet. It was then that she looked. Colonel Mustang was fast asleep in her bathtub. She couldn't help but smile as she slid off the toilet and sat upon her knees. Carefully she reached out to brush his hair from his slanted eyes. Those sleek midnight locks were as soft as they looked but the light touch woke him. Blue-black eyes opened from under lazy black lashes. He smiled. "You decided to come in after all."

"Well you fell asleep which you shouldn't do. People might think that I drown the famous flame alchemist."

He smirked. "It would be interesting; the flame gets put out by water."

Heidi sighed. "Dinner will be ready soon." He scowled. "You don't have to eat too much just a little."

Roy lifted his hand from the warm water shivering from the cool air. "Heidi, the door."

"Right," Quickly she turned and pushed the door shut with her hand. As soon as she faced him again his hand tugged upon her uniform. "You're getting me wet."

"Well yeah, come in here with me." He replied softly. "I've missed you."

Heidi moved closer resting her arms upon the edge of her bathtub. With ease she propped her chin upon her hand. "Well now that I find hard to believe since you have seen me everyday."

"That's not what I meant. We can't really touch in the office or haven't you noticed that I like touching you." His eyes searched her face. "Your skin and hair is always so soft." He frowned a little. "Does that make you uncomfortable, me touching you? I have always wondered about that. Then I find myself wondering if you really like me at all or if you're in this because you want everything to work out as smoothly as possible. But then I have to slap my self because I remember how you look at me sometimes when you think I don't notice."

He took a breath shifting in the tub. The water sloshed over the side getting her wet but he pretended not to notice. "You know we haven't really spoken about us, how we feel. You always smell so good. Did you know that I love it when you hum absently while working in the office?"

Heidi smiled shaking her head. She had to wonder if he'd taken something or if there was something strange in the cough medicine. Roy didn't really seem the bear your soul type to her.

Roy cupped her cheek with his wet hand. "You should do it on purpose. My radio has been broken for some time and I haven't let Fury fix it just so I could hear you." He frowned. "But there's some damned annoying things I don't like. You always have a pen on you but it's always chewed up. Why do you do that?"

"I don't know, Ivan once told me I have an oral fixation and I should just buy chewing gum." She closed her eyes with a sigh when he gave her an all too wicked grin.

"Really, sounds interesting you'll have to fill me in on the details." He coughed as he began to chuckle. There was an ache in his chest that made him groan softly. "Damn it,"

"So what else do you find annoying about me?" she asked once he was calm again. His wheezing had gotten worse and she was beginning to worry.

"You still don't open conversations with me. I want you to talk to me, ask me things."

Heidi smiled. "I talk to you all the time. Now you're being silly."

"Then there's the fact that you won't wear your hair down. It's always up unless I order you to wear it down."

Heidi sighed and reached back to undo the braid and shook it out. "There are you satisfied?"

"A little," he replied softly. Roy trailed his fingers down her cheek to her neck then began to play with the wavy locks of her hair. "You never did answer my question. Do you mind me touching you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, but I'm not getting into the bath tub with you."

"I already got you wet, what's the harm?"

"Well you're not dressed an-"

"Have you never seen a man naked before?"

Heidi smiled. "I have and yes I've been with some one before."

"Was it Ivan, he seems pretty protective of you." Roy asked. It was true he'd over heard several phone conversations from her friend. It was clear that Ivan just didn't like him.

Heidi snorted then laughed. "Me and Ivan?" She laughed again. "Good grief no, he'd have to actually like females for that to happen."

Roy's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You mean he's gay?"

"Yeah, his last lover was no good so lately he'd been on a diatribe that all men are bad news. But where it concerns me…Roy he's seen how upset I've been after being rejected because of what I look like. You can't blame him for wanting to protect me and telling me to be careful. He just doesn't want to see me hurt again. He's like a Maes Hughes for me with a different name and minus the photos."

"That's as frightening as it is comforting." He replied dryly.

Heidi giggled. "Yes well, are you ready to get out of there?"

Roy nodded sitting up slowly. He was about to get up when a thought struck him. "Heidi,"

"Yes,"

"Are you afraid of me?"

She smiled getting up and reaching for a towel. "No,"

"No, I meant are you afraid that I'll cast you aside because of what you look like under all those clothes?"

Heidi paused as his dark indigo eyes met hers. "Maybe a little. I don't think you're shallow so don't ask me that question. I just… It's hard to think someone wants this torn up old thing." She smiled a little trying to make it a joke.

Roy stood up and a little too quickly, losing his balance and began to fall. Heidi's strong arms caught him through the shower curtain. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"No," He replied steadying himself. Once he was sure he'd not fall again he took the towel from her hand and wrapped it around his waist before exiting the tub. He shivered, his teeth almost chattering. She smiled picking up another towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, lovingly rubbing his arms.

"Heidi," He said after a minute. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what you look like?" Her sky blue eyes met his. "I love you, I really do." He leaned close to kiss her but she stopped him.

"As much as I would love to kiss you, I'm not going to allow it."

He frowned. "And why not?"

She smirked taping the tip of his nose. "I can't get sick. If I do who will run the office?"

"Heidi,"

"No now get dressed and come in to the kitchen." With that she left.

"You're just plain mean you know that." _I practically pour my heart out and don't even get a kiss in return, cold brat! _

"Ah but you love me." She said poking her head into the room.

Roy found dinner, the chicken soup too be excellent like all her cooking and it did feel good to get something on his stomach. He should have come to her as soon as he'd fallen ill but he'd hoped to stay away and let it pass so he wouldn't pass it on to her.

Currently they were sitting in her dining room. She was having her weekly phone conversation with Ivan and he was shivering. Heidi had given him some aspirin not too long ago to help take his fever down some. She'd also made him take his ghastly foul cough medicine. As it stood he was between coughing fits and was just trying to remain as still as possible, just breathe with out aggravating his aching chest. He was cold even with his flannel pajama's she must have had to dig to find and his robe on. And he was bored. She smiled reaching across the table for his hand.

"Can we go to bed now?" He whined softly as he traced the top of her hand.

Heidi chuckled. "I know, well I'll call my parents tomorrow. For now I'm going to have to let you go. Roy's being a big baby."

"Am not,"

"Uh huh you too, bye." Heidi turned in her chair and hung up the phone. "Okay so you want to go to bed now huh?"

Roy nodded with a yawn. "And you're coming with me."

"I suppose," she sighed.

Roy followed her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Don't do that I won't remember that it's closed in the morning and walk into it." She muttered.

Roy snorted. "Seriously?"

"I did a few months ago when you were here to convince me to stay. Hurt too." She replied unfastening her uniform jacket. "Get in bed and cover up."

Roy did as he was told thankful that her bed was so nice. From there he watched her undress. Although her back was turned to him he could still see the scars reaching around the back of her thighs and back. They still meant nothing to him and seeing her with out anything but a pair of…He smiled at the pink underwear. It brought back a semi fond memory. Still he thought she was beautiful. He almost whimpered in disgust when she donned her pajamas.

"I still love you."

Heidi pulled her hair from under her pajama top and turned to him smiling. Every time Roy said he loved her made her feel lucky and happy. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for him, some things would have to wait a while but if he asked it would get done. "You're very sweet now do me a favor."

"What?" he asked softly.

"I know it's cold but I need you to open that robe and unbutton your pajama top." She replied heading for her night stand.

"You going to do wicked things to me?" He asked mischievously.

"No I'm going to put something on you so you can breathe easier." She opened the top drawer and lifted a small jar then sat upon the bed next to him.

"What's that?" Roy asked with a frown.

"It's a cream," she replied unscrewing the lid.

Roy's nose wrinkled in disgust once the overpowering scent reached him. Menthol and something else he couldn't quite place. "Ugh hell no."

"Do you want to breathe tonight?" She asked sternly.

"Not that."

"I don't like it either but I'll smell it all night too. It really does work." She sighed when he shook his head. "Please, I'll let you kiss me."

Roy thought about it. She was only trying to help and take care of him. The crap smelled awful but getting to lock his lips with her again after a few days of not being able too, and she was a great kisser…Oh she'd better make it worth it! "Fine,"

Slowly he pushed back the covers, opened his robe, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his pajamas. Half expecting her to make him put it on himself, he was a little surprised to see her dip her fingers into the small jar. She smiled setting said jar aside and placed her fingers lightly upon his chest. Then her fingers worked magic over the sore and strained muscles.

Roy closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. It might be cold but her hand felt so good. He could deal with the smell as long as she was touching him like this.

He was almost asleep when her hand left him. In fact she left but she came back in a matter of a minute, turning out the light, crawling over him in her bed, and getting under the covers. He felt her fingers buttoning his pajamas and then she tucked him in leaving a little of his chest exposed so he could breathe the vapors of the cream.

Roy cracked an eye lid. "You said you'd kiss me remember?"

Heidi nodded. "I did didn't I?" Gently she propped herself up and tucked her hair behind her ear then leaned over him. Her soft lips met his briefly before she pulled away.

"Oh come on." He bit. "You can do better than that."

"But you'll get too excited."

Roy smirked. "Well you can fix that too while you're at it. I remember you saying something about an oral fixation."

She snorted. "You're demented; we can save that for when you're feeling better."

Roy's eyebrows rose a little surprised since not many women actually agreed to that sort of thing. "Seriously?" He frowned. "Heidi are you ready for that?"

She hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I might even take a bath with you."

Naughty erotic thoughts ran through Roy's head and he had to think of something not pleasant just to keep from getting too aroused. "You'd really let me touch you?"

"Oh for crying out loud Roy, yes I'll have sex with you but when you're better. That's what two people in a relationship do and you said you loved me so it's okay." She smiled moving closer. "But it's not one sided." Before he could say anything she kissed him running her tongue along the seam of his lips in askance. Her tongue delved into his mouth exploring the warm moist walls and his. This lasted until he began to cough.

Roy cursed his sickly body for interrupting them but Heidi lay her head down upon his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her. "Roy,"

"Yeah," he nearly choked out trying to avoid another fit. He failed but she waited patiently, patiently as always.

"I meant it,"

"What?"

"That I love you." It wasn't an easy thing to say with so much on the line but it was true. Ivan had asked her if she did since she rarely took care of anyone when they were sick. She'd said she did then it was just a matter of time before she had the right opportunity to tell Roy. Now was as good as ever…right?

She felt his lips press against her head and his hold tighten. "Well that makes two of us."

"God," she breathed. "Go to sleep."

Roy chuckled lightly. "Have you set your alarm?"

Heidi gasped popping up. "Shit, thank you for reminding me." She scurried out of bed and hurried to the other side of the room. "Crap,"

Roy turned over with a puzzled look as she yanked the nightstand drawer open and began rifling through it. "What are you doing baby?"

"Looking for chalk."

"Chalk, what'd you do break it?"

"Only the second time this week." She smiled. "I don't like it one bit and throw it across the room. But it does it's job so when I break it I resurrect it."

"You throw your alarm in the morning?"

"Well not every morning, ah here it is." She replied and hurried back to the other side of the room. Lucky for her the floor in here wasn't carpeted only the living room had that perk.

Quickly she drew the transmutation circle for reconstruction and placed her hands upon it. A blue glow filled the room and her alarm clock was back to normal. "Watch your eyes," She said softly before turning on the light.

Roy blinked from the light but continued to watch her. She used her pocket watch to set the time and the alarm time then placed the clock upon the nightstand, turned off the light, and hurried back to bed. "Okay, it's set to go off two hours before I have to go in. So I can get ready, cook breakfast, and spend a little time with you and your germs before I go."

"You make it sound like I'm contagious."

"You are," she whispered. "Now try and sleep."

Heidi's night was just a turbulent as Roy's. She could barely sleep with worry and from his hacking. She wondered by morning if that cream was doing him any good at all. Several times she'd risen to administer his cough medicine and give him aspirin to take the fever down.

When morning came they were both exhausted. But she got up, took a shower, dressed, made breakfast, made him eat it, gave him his medicine, then went to work.

In fact the next few days passed thusly and Roy's condition only seemed to plateau never getting better or worse. Heidi's, however, her general kind and patient disposition was waning. She was simply worn out from the extra paperwork, his meetings, and her work on top of that. The lack of sleep was getting to her as well since she wasn't used to it in the least. She was a creature who loved to sleep, thrived best when obtaining at least nine to ten hours a night.

Heidi sat upon the bed beside Roy holding a cup of orange juice. He'd just had his medicine but the fever was making him irritable. "Please drink some."

"It's cold." He replied turning over.

"Stop being such a baby and just drink damn it. Or do you want me to call Maes and have him lecture you about getting better." She smiled. "Or better yet, Edward is back. I'm sure he'd love to take a couple of cracks at you while you're ill."

Roy glared turning to face her. "Your bedside manner is beginning to suck." His annoyance faded as he looked upon her for the first time that day. He'd missed her this morning, sleeping through everything. She looked so exhausted, dark shadows lining her beautiful blue eyes.

He sighed, sitting up and took the glass from her downing it quickly. Then he set it aside. "Forget dinner and just come to bed. I'm not hungry and you look too tired to cook."

"I think it is time I called the doctor. You're not getting any better and you're the biggest baby I have ever met." She replied getting up.

"Heidi, I'll be fine."

"There just has to be something to clear that damned infection up. Why didn't he prescribe you any antibiotics?" She asked.

Roy rubbed his face. She wasn't even paying attention and the proof of that expounded when she left the room. He flopped back in the bed with a sigh.

Heidi returned a few minutes later taking off her uniform jacket. She tossed it to her rocking chair and unbuttoned her dress shirt. "Havoc's bringing you some antibiotics. He's on his way home anyway and wanted to stop by and check up on you."

"That's…Heidi sit down."

"I am sitting." She snapped.

"No you're not," Roy bit.

Heidi looked down at her feet. "Damn it. I'm gonna lose my head."

"Oh baby it's gone, left sometime ago."

"Shut up," she breathed sitting beside him. Roy's eyebrow twitched. Man was she cranky. He had no sooner begun to reach for her when she stood up again. "I have to wait for Havoc."

"Thank god today is Friday." He muttered.

Heidi frowned. "Why?"

"Because that means tomorrow is Saturday and you'll be home all day." He replied softly.

"No I have to go in to finish up the paperwork I didn't get done today. It will only take me a few hours."

"I don't think so, leave it for Monday." He ordered.

"Roy,"

"Honey please, take a look in the mirror." He pointed to the vanity.

Heidi did as asked like always. When she saw her eyes she sighed. "Fine,"

Havoc's visit was cut short since Roy nodded off while Havoc was reiterating everything Heidi had told him about what had happened in his absence, which wasn't much at all. Fury had brought in a cat from the rain and given it to a young girl in who worked in the armory. It had been Heidi's idea and thanks to that Fury now had a date with the girl. Roy seemed pleased about that, had even smiled and said "About time,"

Heidi of course decided to take advantage of his sleep and finish up that paper work they had due. She'd snuck in a call to Havoc just before he'd left the office asking him to pick it up for her as well. Before sending him home she promised to have him over for dinner some night to repay him for his help. He said it wasn't necessary but he wasn't going to turn down real home cooking any time.

Heidi sighed as she crawled into bed. She felt Roy's forehead disappointed to find it hot and not just warm as she'd hoped. Oh well he had some new medicine and she prayed it would work. As she lay down to get some sleep he turned over to face her opening his dark eyes. "Hey beautiful,"

"I thought you were sleeping." She muttered resting her head upon her pillow.

"I was but I heard you come in."

"Sorry,"

"I'm not. When did Havoc leave?" he asked with a yawn.

"A few hours ago." She whispered taking his hand.

Roy smiled lifting their entwined hands and kissed hers. "Heidi I've been thinking and I want to ask you something."

"Okay," She yawned.

"Will you marry me?"

Heidi frowned sitting up. "Is that the fever talking?" He shook his head and gave her a very serious look. Her heart jumped through her head and she smiled. "Seriously?"

He shifted in her bed. "Well I gave it a lot of thought, not much else I can do when I'm too sick to really do anything else. The fact is I love you and can't bear to be with out you and since I'm stuck with you as my second in command it would work out great."

Heidi bit her lower lip. "You really thought about this?" He nodded. "Can I think about it for a little bit?" Defeat flashed in his eyes. "Just a little bit. It's a big thing for me Roy."

"Take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly.

Heidi smiled pulling her hand from his and rest her head upon his shoulder. Of course she was going to say yes, she loved him like she'd never loved anyone else. He was so kind, funny, a pain in the ass, but a truly good man. He had brought so many assurances and comforts to her, made her feel safe and happy. "Okay I thought about it."

Roy chuckled. "That was fast, well."

"Yes,"

He sighed in relief lifting his hand to her head to pet her hair. "Great now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," she whispered with a smile. She could barely contain herself but the need for sleep took over and she was out like a light in a matter of minutes leaving the flame alchemist to sigh happily. Despite feeling so disgustingly sick, he felt so warm and delighted. Who would have thought that it began out of a little transfer?

Roy was going to have to call Riza personally and let her know the news and tell her with out feeling annoyed that she was more than right about liking his new subordinate. He wondered what her exact reaction would be. Would she be happy or calm and stoic as usual? Maes would shoot through the roof after so many years of hounding him to get married. The news would of course travel like wild fire through out HQ and no doubt reach Central and other areas where military personnel were stationed soon enough. The flame alchemist who had wooed other soldier's girlfriends away was finally settling down and out of the way. So many hearts would be broken, but not his and not Heidi's.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers .! Next chapter is on the way since I'm about to write it now and you know there might even be a lemon. Eeep! It always takes me all day to write those.

Crimson Lantern


	10. Chapter 9:Mustang's back in action

Disclaminer: Once again I don't FMA

A/N: Well this was an interesting chapter for me at least, more like a challenge. I hope everyone likes it becasue I certainly had some strange things running thorugh my head in diffrent parts, things that made me laugh... For instance: cottoncandy, dancing clowns (and I am scared of clowns so I don't know why that happened), happy puppies, and ferriswheels. None of that has anything to do with this chapter. I think I need a nap!

* * *

Chapter nine: Mustang's back in action.

By the time Monday rolled around Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist was so restless, feeling so much the better. In fact it was as if the situations had reversed. He smiled sadly as he watched over his beloved Heidi. His typically unmoving while sleeping angel slept restlessly shivering from the chills and fever. In his passion to kiss her and be near her and her ever present devotion in his care, he'd passed the virus on to her. She however, was in the beginnings of it coughing less than he had. He'd have to make a run to his doctor today to pick up medicine for her.

He watched her for a little more having the oddest thought come to mind, seeing a terrible scar peaking out at him along her collar bone. Heidi was like an angel who'd come across a vicious demon and had her beautiful feathered wings torn from her back never to return to heaven. Not that he really believed in a god or religion that was, but for her figurative part it was a pleasant fiction of a sort.

Roy could see the horrific scene in his mind as if he'd been there. Dressed in the purest of white of freshly fallen snow, gliding down from the clouds to the hot desert sand, Heidi's feet touched the grains. Zolf, the demon dressed in crimson and noir, horrible with his ever fixed sadistic smile and glowing amber eyes waited, chuckling. There was blood coating his hands, dripping from his fingers like rain, and splattered upon his face. An exchange of words passed, Heidi's kind hearted way fervently pleading with her brother to end his tirade of destruction.

Zolf's uncaring laughter rang out in Roy's mind as if the man were standing beside him here and now. Just the memory of the dreadful sound made him shiver. In his mind Roy wished to turn away from the violent attack where his angel was defenseless from the heartbreaking shock, but he couldn't and he knew he couldn't help for it was in the past and he was just a spectator in this vision. So he watched in fright as her body was torn, the wings ripped away and left to die in a bloody charred mess, the pure white of her sullied forever.

For a few minutes the now earth bound angel lay motionless letting the wind blow the sand into the wounds. Then by some force of will, what ever was left, she struggled to her knees and began to slowly crawl away.

Gently he brushed her dark chocolate hair from her eyes and leaned over to kiss her forehead, pulling himself from the waking dream. "Roy," her strained voice said softly.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." He replied.

Heidi frowned. "Where are you going, dressed like that?"

Roy smirked glancing at his uniform. "To work, I think I can manage today. I'll send your favorite two people over to bug you."

"Ed and Al?" She asked.

"Yep, now get some sleep."

Heidi's hand shot out from beneath the covers. "Don't send them over. I don't want anyone else here but you and you're a _bastard_ for getting me sick." With that she turned over pouting.

"Oh now who's acting like a baby?" He sighed rubbing her shoulder. "I'll try to be home early, love you."

"Mmm," she muttered unimpressed.

* * *

Roy gave Havoc a smile as he entered the personnel office. "Good morning everyone." He said with a pure cheerfulness so rare. As he passed to his desk he rested his hand upon Edwards shoulder then Al's

"Hey who are you and what did you do with the bastard?" Ed asked a little confused.

Roy smirked. "I'm still a bastard, just asked Major Kruger."

"Yeah, where is she?" Havoc asked before taking a long draw from his cigarette. "From the way she's been all last week I would have thought she'd be on your tail. You may be acting like you're fine but you still look a little pale."

"Thanks for the concern Lt." Roy replied sitting back. "It's true, I still feel rather Ugh, but." He held up his finger. "I have to be here as the most well of Heidi and I."

"You got her sick?" Fury asked a little downheartedly.

"Yes I did, but now she can attempt to catch up on all that sleep she lost while taking care of me."

Al turned to his older brother. "We should go see her today brother."

"No can do boys." Roy said before Ed could agree.

"Why not?" Ed protested.

"Because she said she didn't want anyone but me to show up."

"Well don't you feel special?" Ed muttered.

"Actually yes I do. And," He smirked. "Since I know you all eavesdrop on my telephone conversations with Hawkeye, at least recently, you can stick around and find out why." With that he picked up the phone and dialed Riza's number. He waited and waited but she never picked up.

Sighing he hung up frowning. "Must be at work already."

"So what's the news?" Breda asked scratching his round stomach.

Roy grinned enjoying the soft moment of suspense. "Heidi's going to be changing her last name soon, don't know exactly when though."

"To what?" Ed asked. "Back to her original name?"

"Is she getting married?" Fury asked. "To you?"

Roy was surprised, very surprised, was he that obvious? "Yes,"

"No way, after all the hell you put her through?" Havoc asked getting up and dragging his chair over to Roy's desk. He was happy for more than one reason, reasons he was sure many would soon be feeling, but more importantly his friend looked truly happy which he'd not seen in some time. "When did you ask her, she said yes right?"

Roy couldn't help the smile from his face, in fact he felt like his face might split. "Friday night and of course she said yes, who could resist me?"

Edward rolled his eyes and muttering something that made Alphones laugh. "So when's the wedding?" The blonde teen asked.

"Don't know yet. My first priority is to pick up the work she left off with then finish up with today's. Second is to get to…" He zeroed in on Edward. "Ed I have an assignment for you. Go to the infirmary, speak to a Doctor Williams. Tell him that Major Kruger is ill with the same thing I had. He'll know what you are talking about."

"What!" Ed snapped. "That's not an assignment that's a favor."

"It's for Heidi; you don't want her to be more miserable than she already is do you?" Roy asked playing the boy's emotions so easily.

Ed sighed shaking his head. "No, but now you owe me one."

"Great I'll have Heidi cook dinner for you when she feels better." Roy replied turning his attention back to everyone else. "As I was saying my second priority is to take care of her since she was so nice to put up with me."

Breda snickered. "We know, she says you're the biggest baby she's ever met."

Roy's smile faded. "What?"

Havoc laughed. "Yeah she said you fought her on the medicine front. 'Tough arrogant smart assed Mustang's nothing more than a four year old in a man's body whining and pouting. If he wasn't my superior I'd drag him out and kick his ass.'" Havoc quoted. "But she'd just come in said something about not having coffee and that was Friday morning."

Ed snickered as he left thinking it was best to leave now while he still could, unscathed. Al followed dutifully.

Roy couldn't believe it. Heidi had really said that? Had he really gotten on her nerves that much? Didn't she take the least bit of pity upon him while he was sick? "What else did she say?"

"Not much, actually most of the time she was too busy." Falman replied. "Though on Thursday she did talk to Major Hughes right here in this office. He called."

"And what was that conversation about?"

"You what else. They talked for a really long time." Fury replied. "She laughed a lot too."

Roy of course wanted Heidi to feel welcome in all aspects of his life, with him, his unit, and his friends, because she was a part of him now, an extension if you will. But talking with Maes and laughing could only mean one thing…Maes was telling her things, most likely some of the more embarrassing things and flops from when they were younger. Those were the things he didn't even want Maes to know.

"Well you don't need to worry about last weeks work. Heidi finished it and snuck it in on Saturday morning." Havoc said getting everything back to business at hand.

Roy understood fully why Heidi had been so frustrated by the end of the week. She was on the mend but she'd given him as much difficulty as he'd given her. She'd told him she would just to give him a taste of it. Part of it really wasn't her giving as good as she'd gotten, part of it was that she was simply too sore and too cold to really do anything on her own. When she was down, she was down. Her coughing had gone from mild to terrible and she'd actually pulled some muscles in her chest.

Somehow he had been able to get one of the infirmary doctors to make a house call. Heidi didn't like it, in fact she told him she hated seeing doctors, she'd seen too many in the past. But he felt it necessary since she had been coughing up a little blood and refused to go into the infirmary.

It was a good thing she slept most of the day that week. He didn't want to leave her alone, didn't want her over taxing herself in any way so he'd sent the Elric's to look after her while he worked. Ed and Al could read her books if they wanted too, hell they could do what they wanted as long as they didn't make a mess.

Now it was Friday evening. Roy sat in the living room reading the paper while she took a bath, on her own, she wouldn't have it any other way. He'd called in some take out to give them both something else to eat for a change and cleaned that up. The only sounds to be heard was the turning of the paper, the softly playing record, water sloshing in the bath tub as if someone had stood up to get out, and the cars passing on the street from the open window. Roy had opened up the house since Heidi's fever was finally broken and to air it out. It was a nice fall evening and he wanted to take her to the park, get her out of the confines of her home, but she didn't want to leave tonight. She did promise to go tomorrow.

He'd spoken to Hawkeye and Maes. Both were happy for him and wished him well. Both wanted an invitation to the wedding and would take the time off to come and see it. Riza of course wanted to meet Heidi, she was curious, wanted to know every detail of how Heidi had had the patience to with stand him for so long after all the pranks. For once Roy felt as if everything was falling into place the way it should.

Heidi smiled tucking the soft fluffy folds of Roy's robe around her. After that bath she felt almost completely herself. Tiptoeing as quietly as she could, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. "Roy?"

"Huh?" He asked turning the page to finish the article he was reading.

"Why do you pay rent on a place that you don't stay at?"

Roy smirked. "You saying you want me to move in with you?"

"You've practically done that already." She muttered turning her face so she could kiss his cheek. "Or I," she kissed him. "could move in with you."

"Or we could find a better apartment to live in. I saw some nice townhouses not too far away. They over look the park, of course I haven't gone inside them." He suggested.

Heidi left him and rounded the sofa. She snatched the paper away casting it to the coffee table then took her place upon his lap. "Well that depends on how much room you think we will need. Don't town houses typically come with two to three bedrooms?"

"We can use one for the study." He smiled as she turned around to face him. He'd never had her upon his lap, ever. Lifting his hand, he brushed the strands of dark wet her hair from her more life like light blue eyes.

Heidi nodded chewing her lower lip. She sighed resting her hand upon his uniform, running her fingers over the rank pins. "Well that takes care of two since the master bedroom will be ours."

"You think we'll need a third?" He asked hoping she was going in the direction she seemed to be going.

Heidi couldn't meet his eyes for fear of disapproval and rejection. "We might if…"

"If?" He coaxed.

"There was a third member of our soon to be family." She half whispered.

"Oh you mean a kid." He sighed pretending to consider it and scratched his head. "Do you want one?"

"Do you?" She countered.

"I asked first."

"Roy," she said in annoyance. "You've had no problems telling me how you felt before why now?"

Roy smirked. "Just dancing with the subject like you do." He paused when she glared. This must mean a lot to her. He knew in some way by her words in the past and her actions that family meant a great deal to her. "Can earthbound angels have children with mortal men?"

Heidi shook her head frowning. "Roy what are you talking about?"

The flame alchemist chuckled softly. "Never mind that Heidi, with your good looks and mine, I'd say any kid of ours will be one hell of a heart breaker and fantastic alchemist. We'll have to be extra careful to keep him or her out of trouble since we're both sneaky, talented, and clever."

"So that's a yes?" Heidi asked apprehensively. She bit her lip clasping her hands together at his chest.

Now that had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen her do. Who knew she could be so cute when she was so damned hot. "Yes," The smile that graced her face couldn't have been more perfect.

Heidi kissed him sweetly before breaking away. "I seemed to remember promising you something."

Roy smiled. "You did but…" Her hand was sliding down his torso to the space between them igniting into full bloom his already stirred arousal. It was hard not to be aroused when she was sitting like this wrapped up in his clothes. "Are you sure you're feeling up to…" He trailed off as her hand reached the hardening member. Roy had been good, he hadn't pushed, he hadn't asked just teased once or twice and it had been a few months since... Fuck it; obviously she wanted him right now.

He groaned stopping her gentle teasing and set her upon her feet. "Get into that bedroom." He ordered.

Heidi clasped her hands behind her back. "And what are you going to do?"

He smirked getting up. "Lock the door,"

Heidi giggled walking as slowly as she could, listening to his hurried movements. It had been a couple of years since anyone had really touched her and she could think of no one more perfect or better and since they were going to be married there wasn't any fear of rejection.

Roy turned seeing her move with a snails pace. "What are you doing still out here?"

"Waiting,"

"For?"

"You to catch me, because you're going to have too." With that she started for her dinning room which was across the hall from her bedroom.

Roy followed catching her about the waist just before she crossed the entrance. "That's not a good idea running. You might wear yourself out." He purred in her ear. "And we can't have that now can we?"

Heidi laughed softly as she turned around in his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Aw but its fun. You like games remember?"

He smirked lifting her off her feet and made for the bedroom.

Once the door was shut clothes were discarded in mere seconds, both of them ignoring the fact that the bedroom window including the curtains were wide open. All that mattered was getting to the bed and each other.

Hands felt skin, smooth and scarred alike, tangled in hair. Moist lips took moist lips. Tongues tasted sweet soap tinted and salty skin, and breaths became heavy and panting mixing in the slowed yet urgent pace they were taking it.

Roy kept Heidi from fulfilling her promise to house his arousal with in her warm slippery mouth, if only for now, desperately wanting to prove in this way how much he loved her and didn't care what her body looked like.

He took his time memorizing every hurtful old wound, kissing the painful memories away as best he could for a time. In all this time he was keeping a close eye on her face, a beautiful face whose brow was furrowed in liking.

The flame alchemist caressed and teased until he heard her beg him for what they both wanted. He gladly gave it up easing inside a taut satin cave, letting out a soft moan.

Heidi felt her cheeks flush as her fingers clawed at the blanket beneath her. Her whole body felt warm, flushed, burning even as he moved inside of her, slowly at first then faster and faster.

He muttered something inane, something she couldn't quite understand but she didn't care. She needed him closer, needed to feel his skin pressing against hers completely. With more force than even she knew she possessed, she brought him down, clinging with her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. That in turn brought a thrust deeper than those before causing her to cry out his name.

If Roy could live on sound alone, his name passing through her lips passionately would make him immortal. He felt that wonderful signal from her that she was so close when her body griped around him, pushing him ever that much closer to his own end. Her soft whimpers slipped from pleasured ones to moans filled with euphoric bliss.

A very strange thing happened; Roy lost his sense of sanity and grip upon reality for a moment. White and colored lights played inside his head and behind his eyes, a dulcet choir sang out in his ears in her voice and his, as he reached something he could only think akin to nirvana and exploded.

Sometime later in the twinkling twilight of the rising moon and the gentle breeze drifting across cooling flesh, Roy stirred, lifting his head from the soft breast beneath his cheek. His back itched a little in a way that spoke of those damned fingernails of hers had probably bit into him, but he didn't care too much, not when she smiled, her blue eyes fluttering open.

Aware that he was probably hampering her breathing, Roy lifted himself from her and began to withdraw. Heidi whimpered softly making him smile. Still he kissed her and lay beside her tracing the bridge of her nose with his forefinger. "You okay?"

"Stupid question," she muttered turning to him. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Now on to some more ominus things... 


	11. Chapter 10: What was dead sparks to life

* * *

Chapter Ten: What was dead sparks to life

Six months later:

Locked away in a darkened cell with only the dimmest of light peaking in through the crack they dared to call a window, a thin, white clad figure sat. His hand were bound by wood and a lock, his amber eyes ever aware of every mouse, every insect that crawled along the floor or walls or him. His straggly long brown-black hair was matted, longer than before, in need of a good wash, one that would come in a few days. The joys of being a prisoner.

He sighed hearing jovial laughter heading his direction. Well wasn't that something. The damned idiots knew how to laugh. Still his interest was sparked when he heard a familiar name bringing him to his feet.

"Yeah I heard it was a small event tough, only family and friends but even Fuher Bradley and Brigadier General Gran attended." One of the guards said.

"But I thought Mustang and Gran hated each other." The other said.

"Guess not, anyway they held it in the park in East City where Mustang and Kruger are stationed. I happened across Major Hughes, he's best friends with Colonel Mustang, anyway he said it was one of the nicest weddings he'd been too. He also said Major Kruger was just as lovely as his wife. I'm just glad Mustang's off the dating scene."

"Yeah now we won't have to worry about him taking all the girls from us anymore. She must be really pretty."

"She is want to see? My sister lives in East City and sent me the whole news paper article."

"You got it with you?"

"Yeah I thought I'd let everyone else see."

"Well fork it up pal."

The prisoner looked out the rectangular window cut out in the steel door as both guards stopped to look at the article. "Wow, she is pretty."

"Hey can I see that?" The prisoner asked.

"You don't get to see stuff like this Kimblee. Just sit back down and forget it."

Kimblee smiled a wicked smile. "Oh come on Mustang was a close friends of mine before I went nuts. I'd like to see this wife of his."

The guards looked at each other hesitating. Finally the one with the article sighed. "Alright." He slipped the paper through the hole.

Kimblee snatched it up quickly and went back to his cot. "You can go, I'd like to read this."

"What ever," The guard replied.

Kimblee smirked at the idiocy of the two and waited until their footsteps receded around the corner of his block. Then he leaned into the light to better see the article. There in a little box was a face he thought was dead but it was still her. For a moment he was stunned, his hands trembling. His fingers traced her smiling face just to make sure it was real. She looked so happy, so in love looking at the man, Roy Mustang, standing next to her in front of a tree.

"My little doll, they told me I killed you." He breathed. After a few moments he glared. If Gran ever came to see him again he'd tear him apart slowly, painfully, brutally for lying to him.

His eyes glanced at the words printed beside the picture.

_On May 13th Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist was wed to Major Heidi L. Kruger, the Echo Alchemist in Sunrise Park, East City, in a privet ceremony. Only friends and family, and a few military superiors were in attendance. The happy newlyweds are said to be currently on leave enjoying a pleasant honeymoon in the north. Major Kruger and Colonel Mustang are said to have met via transfer from her post in the north under his command here in East City. Both made waves several months ago with several pranks they played on each other for a several weeks. It is said that bets were taken amongst the Amestris Military to see who'd win, the out come ended with her winning, topping him when a prank of his back fired. _

Kimblee couldn't read anymore a little confused. The face was his dear little sisters but the name… He closed his eyes with a slight smile. No Liezel would have changed her name as not to be associated with him. She must have changed her last name and switched her first and second, then obtained permission to alter her alchemy title. It had to be expected especially after what he'd done to her. But Mustang had to have seen the wounds, had to have…Did he even care?

For the first time in years Kimblee felt relieved. He remembered how Mustang had been, so young and innocent in the beginning, so kind. That man, if he made Liezel as happy as she looked in the photo, would take care of his little doll.

He sighed. He wanted so badly to see her, touch her face, and hear her laughing. Well he couldn't do a thing in here and she probably wouldn't come to see him if it was allowed. As far as everyone else knew he'd been executed for his crimes. He almost laughed. The only crime he felt he'd committed was against her.

In this hell of daylily monotony Kimblee felt himself, his very soul spark to life in tiny explosion. One day he'd see her again, he see to it no matter what it took, if only to say he was sorry and wish her well.


	12. Chapter 11: dreams and the Ishbalin

A/N: Remember how I said it was going to be dark... Well this chapter maybe not and definately not the next but I do have some dark angsty stuff coming and in the works! But I don't want to give it away, Thanks for reading and reviewing, it helps so much!

* * *

Chapter 11: Dreams and The Ishbalin

One year and five months later:

Heidi sighed in exasperation as she stalked or rather waddled toward the office she shared with her husband. She was tired, there were more people here than she thought should be meaning something was going on, there was an idiot in the armory who's mess she'd had to clean up which gave her a head ache, and damn it if this kid didn't stop kicking her bladder she was going to scream.

Coming to the office door she opened it and walked in ready to just vent. He'd listen patiently like always, with that damned smirk upon his face.

"What's wrong Mustang; you're sure of your own skills aren't you?" Gran asked.

"Colonel the mess in the…" She trailed off when people who weren't supposed to be there all turned to her. What the hell were Maes, Gran, and the Fuher doing here and why did Roy look so annoyed! What had she just walked into, why did Gran say that?

Pushing all of that aside, she lifted her hand in salute. "Sorry sir, I'll just wait in the hall,"

Soft chuckling sounded and the Fuher stood obviously amused. "Please come in Major Mustang. Colonel Mustang has some interesting news to share, though I doubt it's as interesting as your current condition." His eyes traveled to her swelling stomach.

Heidi frowned glancing in Roy's direction. She didn't have the patience for this right now. "What news, what's going on? Why, and please forgive my manners I mean no offense Sir, but why are you here with what looks like half of the military from Central?"

"It's not your job to ask questions Major." Gran said coldly.

Roy sighed. "I'll explain later Major. Fullmetal and his brother are back."

Heidi smiled despite Gran's comments. Personally she hadn't really taken to the man and she knew Roy disliked him. "Well that's good news, took them long enough."

"Shouldn't you be on maternity leave?" Gran asked.

Heidi glared. "I'm not due for another month and a half Sir. I'm pregnant not incompetent."

"We've had this conversation Sir," Roy explained. "She won't be argued with. I plan on pulling rank at the end of the month if I have to." Heidi glared daggers at him. "And put her under house arrest if need be." He added.

"Well, congratulations none the less Colonel." The Fuher said with a smile. "And to you too Major."

"Thank you sir," She sighed. "So what's the news?"

"You haven't heard already?" Maes asked. "For Edwards's assessment he challenged Colonel Mustang to a mock battle."

Heidi shook her head. "You're serious?"

"Yep," Maes replied with a grin.

Heidi smiled chuckling softly. "Oh that's going to be some spectacle. When is it?"

"This afternoon weather permitting." The Fuher replied. "Why don't you watch with me? It might be safer."

Heidi nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Was there anything else?" Gran asked.

Roy moved to Heidi's side. "No sir," With that he saluted. Heidi followed his suit and they left closing the door.

"So tell me why everyone is here." She said as they began to walk down the hall."

"They say to observe the area." He replied.

"Uh huh, well ugh," She stopped resting her hand upon her stomach with a frown.

Roy turned concern plain as day plastered across his face. He didn't like the sound of that and she'd just gotten over a cold. "Heidi what's wrong?"

She shook her head and hurried for the bathroom. "Nothing to worry about."

Roy smiled following her and leaning against the wall near the door to wait. He felt for his wife, he really did. She was one hell of an amazing woman, working while pregnant though her patience had been taxed greatly. Apparently their child's favorite thing to do was kick her ribs and blatter, hell the kid kicked so hard it woke him up at night.

Still it was fascinating to feel and see it moving around. The baby always seemed the most active around bed time and when they got up. He said it was their little alarm clock. Their baby was also active when she was humming or listening to music around the house. It was one of those great mysteries and he'd helped to make it happen. He felt damned proud of that. Hell he even bragged about it arrogantly.

Other than annoying her during the night and sometimes during the day, the doctor said everything looked fine; the heart beat sounded good and strong. And in the first couple of months Roy understood what Maes was talking about a few years ago. After that first night of love making Heidi had been very open to the act but as soon as she was pregnant…Roy smiled at the thought. She'd practically worn him out nightly. He'd done some research and found that not all pregnant women were like that all the time. But they were told to knock it off and Roy was a little uncomfortable with the idea, afraid he might hurt her or the baby since it was so close to being born.

The food issue was still well… an issue. Some of the things she wanted and when she wanted them. He sighed. He didn't know Heidi could be so demanding until she literally kicked him from their bed one night to make her some soup. What baffled him was she hated orange juice as much as Ed hated milk but she was drinking it with out complaint. Hell she even asked for it.

Her uniforms had also been an issue. For the first few months she was fine but then she began to really show. Thank the powers that be East City had great seamstress. Heidi had had to get special ones made at least four times. She wasn't happy about that in the least but the woman making them made them very well and they still looked great on her. Of course Roy preferred her in a dress or his shirts which she'd come to steal from time to time.

Then there were her cleaning habits. If he thought she was a neat freak before…The house was so spotless it wasn't even funny. He couldn't even wear his shoes passed the entryway. And God forbid he make a mess and not clean it up. Hell even the office shined. And she wasn't that bad, her mood swings were a little alarming. She'd start crying out of no where and one day she'd made Fury think he'd said something terribly wrong which wasn't the case at all. But she was happy, really happy and so was he and that was all that mattered even with some of the annoyances.

Heidi rubbed her temples as she came from the bathroom. Damn her head hurt. She smiled though, seeing Roy waiting for her. He was so sweet, had been terribly sweet lately. She could tell he was excited about this, he couldn't stop staring at her stomach, or her for that matter let alone resist a chance to paw at her when they were just amongst friends or at home. Then there was the fact that she'd caught him bragging to Maes over the phone the first time the baby kicked. "So the mess in the armory is cleaned up."

"Is it?" He asked with a smirk. "Kill anyone?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Does it look like I could kill someone right now?"

"I don't know, you've come close to killing me." He teased.

She smiled. "I wouldn't do that…So a mock battle with Ed huh? Did you agree to this because what I walked into-"

Roy left the wall and began walking. "I can't say I didn't try to spare the kid, but I'll dutifully obey all orders at least until I become Fuher and they're obeying me."

Heidi sighed. "Be careful Roy, important people are afoot and they'll say you're speaking treason. Besides you really don't want to miss out on seeing the baby grow up and there is no way I'll bring him or her to a jail."

Roy smirked. "Mm,"

Heidi heaved a sigh. "So I take it we got kicked out of our office?"

"No I gave it up."

"How _nice_ of you love,"

Roy blinked pausing in his steps. "You're mad,"

"No, I have a head ache and wanted to lay down for a few moments." She snapped.

Roy distanced himself a pace of two. When Heidi was in a bad mood, though she said she wasn't, well it wasn't good to cross her. "I'll just see if I can find you some head ache medicine." With that he was gone leaving Heidi to stand alone in the hall way blinking after him. Why did he always disappear when he thought she was angry?

* * *

Heidi sat beside the Fuher watching Roy and Edward battle…or rather watching Roy not leave Edward a chance to transmute as he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Fuher," She said softly as Roy sent Edward flailing into the air yet again along with several other soldiers.

"Yes Major," He asked eyeing her stomach. He smiled. "May I?"

Heidi was surprised but nodded. "With all the noise it's rather active at the moment." The man's hand, a hand she still remembered to be so kind and gentle rested upon her stomach.

"Well he certainly is restless." He mused. "Ask your question." He took his hand away.

"Why did you allow this sort of thing? As I understand it both are talented but this is making one hell of a mess and doing nothing for the small irritation they feel for each other. If Roy should best Edward it will just make the boy that much more defiant. If Edward bests Roy it will only add to the boy's arrogance and continued defiance. Both end results will be felt by everyone around them and I'll be stuck to clean up the fall out."

The Fuher looked very amused. "I'd say your assessment is very accurate." And that was all he'd say turning to watch the rest of the display.

Heidi sighed doing the same. She just couldn't get a good read on the Fuher; she couldn't get a feel for his intentions good or bad.

Finally Edward and Roy were at a stalemate; one Roy could have prevented with just the snap of his fingers but hesitated. Hesitation…Heidi couldn't picture Roy hesitating in battle let alone a mock battle where he'd been on a constant pattern of seek out, irritate, and destroy. She knew Roy, or rather had heard him spouting out the lessons of what it takes to be a soldier in battle trying to teach Edward, but this last action… Something was wrong and she had every intention to find out what it was.

Heidi wasn't allowed that chance as she was ordered to go home while Roy and Edward cleaned up the mess they'd made. It was an order that came from the Fuher. She wasn't happy about it in the least but considering just had exhausted she felt she conceded.

* * *

Roy sighed as he took his boots off and hung his coat up in the foyer. The house was dark and quite meaning that Heidi must be in bed. If he was lucky he could find himself something to eat for dinner, if she'd not left something out for him, and take a shower, then climb into bed with out waking her. Tomorrow he foresaw a terrible argument, one that he really didn't want to have with her, but after what Maes had told him… She and the baby had to go.

He'd already made contact with her parents in Latak, two amazingly loving people he had come to trust, respect, and love himself. He knew Heidi loved them too, it was never really said by her as she didn't want to let go of her birth parents or forget them but the Kruger's knew she loved them and it never really needed to be said.

Heidi had made him dinner, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and peas. She really liked peas for some reason when before she really hadn't had any interest in them. Roy smiled at that, hopefully some of her taste changes would remain after their baby was born.

After his shower Roy slipped into their bed with a long sigh and turned over to watched Heidi sleep. Her blue eyes opened and he smiled brushing her long brown hair from her face. "Sorry I'm late,"

Heidi shook her head with, covering her yawn with her hand. "There was no set time for you to be home so you're not late." She paused. "Roy today you,"

"I know,"

She smiled. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Not right now,"

"Ishbal?"

"Yeah,"

"Then that's all I need to know." She said softly. "So did you talk to Maes about why everyone is here, the real reason?"

Roy nodded resting his hand upon her stomach. He could feel the baby moving around and smiled sadly. With this turn in events he wouldn't get to see him or her coming in to the world. It broke his heart but it was a sacrifice he'd have to make to be sure that she and the baby were safe.

"And?" She asked.

"You remember the alchemist killer we heard about several months ago?" She nodded. "He's killed nine state alchemists and dozens of other people who have gotten in his way. He's here in the east now-"

"Forget it." She said sternly. "I'm leaving you behind to get killed."

"And just what are you going to do stand in the way and risk the baby? What you think he's going to stop for a pregnant woman?" Roy tried to reason calmly.

"No, I don't but I'm not going to leave. I have a duty to watch your back and that's exactly what I'm going to do. He won't touch us because if he takes away something I care about I'll make him wish he'd never been born." She could tell she was scaring him and shook her head. "Roy I've lost too much and gained too much to lose it all again. In case you hadn't noticed family means something to me, my job means something to me, and my friends. I survived my brother I think I can survive another psycho and _this is_ the end of this discussion." With that she turned over.

"Heidi,"

"No, I won't listen this time." She replied coldly as she closed her eyes. In all reality she could feel the terror freezing the blood in her veins traveling toward her heart, threatening to stop it. But she just couldn't lose Roy, not now, she wouldn't and she'd never ever allow her baby to grow up with out its parents. It wouldn't know the pain she'd felt. It would be safe and happy, loved completely.

"Damn it Heidi." He breathed. "If I have too I _will_ go to Fuher Bradley and have him order you-"

"The Fuher can only order me around so much Roy. In the end I am just a woman trying to protect what's hers."

"And I'm just trying to protect you and the baby, can't you understand that?"

"Can't you trust me?" She countered. "I'm not going to let anything happen now shut up and get some sleep."

"Heidi," Roy warned.

Heidi turned to him and sat up; giving him the coldest look she could give. "If you thought my brother was bad you have no idea what I am capable of. If that killer even thinks about stepping close to me or you or anyone else I care about there will be nothing left."

Perhaps there were sides to Heidi Roy didn't know. Maybe there was a hidden dark side to the snowy angel he'd married. He wouldn't doubt it not after all she'd been though, but he'd never known Heidi to hate anyone and she spoke as if she hated this man. The fiercely serious look in her eyes… It scared him more than he wanted to admit, but she was Zolf's sister. **_No_**! He couldn't think like that, he wouldn't let himself. She wasn't Zolf and never could be. She had compassion, love, and tenderness and it was real, it made her up.

Sitting, Roy rested his hand upon her shoulder. "I'm going to blame that on the hormones-"

"Don't," she said softly shaking her head. Her hand clutched at the sheets. "I don't know what your commander taught you in Ishbal, but mine taught us to never leave anyone behind _ever_. I have held to that just ask Ivan. I've never let him fall and he saved my life, that's what makes a unit stronger, that's what will hold us together. I just wish you could see it too."

It wasn't that Roy didn't see it, he did and all too well, it was that he also saw something terrible happening to Heidi, her head being held and exploded, the blood splattering all over him as he was powerless to stop it. And with her so also went their baby. He couldn't have that, if one of them was going to go it would have to be him because she…

"Roy,"

"Yes,"

"I can't leave…" Her hand grasped his painfully. "I can't do this alone, I won't. I don't know how to be a mother."

Roy smirked. "And you think I do?"

Heidi smiled despite the unrest. "I need you."

"And I need you to be safe." He replied seriously.

_Here we go again._ She thought. Sometimes it really got on her nerves that he could be just a stubborn as she.

"But if I can't make you leave then I suppose I'll just have to deal with the fall out huh?"

Heidi's mouth opened but no words passed her lips. Then she smiled. "I won't let you down sir and I won't die."

Roy smiled. Well at least there was that. He had yet to see her word broken. "Being a mom's really got you that worried?"

Heidi shrugged. "Being a mother alone scares me. I know I could do it, but the thought of you absent…I've had dreams."

Roy frowned. "Dreams?"

"I talked to Maes and he directed me to his wife Gracia, she's been a big help. But I keep having dreams about the baby, she says some mothers do, she did and it's normal…They are good dreams, the best I've had in so many years but I want you to see them." She smiled. "I know you can't get into my head and see them while I'm asleep, but if they really happen you could see them. Does that make any sense at all?"

Roy glanced at the white painted bassinet he'd made with his own two hands that stood in the corner. As far as everything went they were ready for the baby to come at any time, they had supplies, the nursery ready. "Actually I think it does. I'll be around, don't worry about that." He sighed softly as he slid his arms around her, breathing in her scent. "So a boy or girl?"

"Boy and he looks so much like you." She smiled again. "And he's got that annoying little smirk you give me all the time. I think he's going to be as much of a handful as you are."

"Does your back hurt at all?"

"A little but Doc, says that normal, so are the head aches, so is the fact that I seem to have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes." Roy chuckled at that.

"Oh and he stopped by today after I got home. He gave me some more information and said it looks like I'm father along than he originally thought."

"How far?" Roy asked resting his hand upon her stomach.

"Ha ha very funny, I'll be taking leave by the end of the week. I just want to finish up this week okay?" _Two more weeks if all goes well. _She thought. _At least that explains some of the odd feelings I've been getting._

"Okay,"

* * *

Heidi was just about to walk out of the house behind Roy the next morning (they were running a little late) when a loud urgent knock sounded. Roy frowned checking the peep hole then yanked open the door. "Havoc?"

"Sir, there's been a problem," Havoc said standing in the rain. Fury, Falman, and Breda stood down the steps at the still running car. Havoc's blue eyes rested upon Heidi. "Sir, I think-"

"Don't," Heidi replied grabbing her coat and pushing passed him.

"Still won't listen?" Havoc asked.

Roy shook his head stepping out and closing the door. "No, what's going on?" He pulled on his coat as they both headed down the stairs.

"He's here, we just got a call from down town that there's been an attack and it looks like the Elric's and some old man with them. We don't know anything else."

"Right, let's hurry then."

Heidi refused to look at anyone once the car began to move, but she pulled out her gun, a weapon she'd not used in some time save for in practice. Shifting in her seat she gathered the clip and slid it into place before putting the gun back in its holster.

Roy watched her carefully, she was cold and unreadable, something he didn't like. She gave him a smile. "I'm just being prepared."

"Mm," He nodded.

"Whoa hang on," Havoc called slamming on the breaks.

"Lt. Havoc!" Roy snapped. He was about to finish his lecture about being careful when he saw the reason Havoc had stopped so violently. A man stood in the street cornered by several Military officers at gun point. With out another word he got out of the car pulling his own gun as the man slammed his hand down upon the cobblestone using alchemy to blow the street up in the men's faces.

Still not forgetting the situation, the fact that his wife was as of now rounding the car, Roy pulled his own gun and fired. She could take care of her self, he believed in her words from last night.

The culprit turned to them and Heidi pulled her own gun.

"It's you." The man said shifting. "I know you. You were there!" He looked her over. "You will pay for it."

Heidi didn't waver, she didn't know what he was talking about, didn't recognize him in the least.

Roy threw his gun back. That man did not just threaten his wife; Roy wouldn't let him touch her. "Heidi, cover me."

"Colonel," She warned hurrying to catch his gun as he pulled on his gloves. She didn't like this, this man wasn't just some killer, not with the way his eyes burned with hatred…his eyes…he was… "Roy no!" But both men were already charging each other and she knew enough to know that Roy's glove wouldn't make a spark, not in the rain. "Damn it, Havoc move him and open fire!"

The soldiers seemed hesitant with Mustang in the line of fire but did it anyway. Heidi began to fire on her own as Havoc tripped Roy. As soon as the flame colonel was down Heidi began to transmute using the sound of the gun fire echoing off the buildings and channeling it toward the Ishbalin. She knew the dangers and she took them anyway, not getting the result she'd hoped for in the least.

Instead of hitting the Ishbalin, he was a great deal faster than she'd anticipated; she'd only managed to make more of a mess of the rubble in the street, blowing it with the sound wave all over the place. There was a twinge in her stomach, one that was less than comfortable, one that told her something wasn't right.

The man stopped at the wall behind him. "Fire," She ordered more than pissed that she'd failed, but she couldn't risk using alchemy again, not with the reaction her body was having. Damn it, he used alchemy again and climbed up the wall.

Roy got to his feet, glaring. "What the hell was that Major?" He yelled turning to those not with in his personal staff. "After him,"

Heidi holstered her gun and tossed his back to him. "Sorry sir but it's raining, you wouldn't have been able to do a thing. Wet gloves, as for him, he's faster than-"

"Get in the car, Breda get to the train station." Roy ordered. "Havoc, follow him."

Heidi did as she was told not in the mood to argue at the moment. "You got it chief." Havoc replied.

Roy slid in beside Heidi. "I wasn't talking about the alchemy and you missing. That I can guess on my own. Explain to me what he was talking about Major."

"I don't know, but he's Ishbalin."

"I saw that, but apparently he knows you. Now is not the time to hold out on me." Roy said austerely. "What did you do in Ishbal to piss him off?"

Heidi held back gasp as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Some really was wrong…Maybe she should have listened to the doctor when he said no alchemy while pregnant. Despite the growing pain it felt like the baby was pushing down. "I don't know." She snapped ever aware Roy was watching her. "I don't even recognize him."

"Well obviously he recognizes you enough to threaten you."

Heidi merely shrugged. "We can find out when we apprehend him. That's what you're good at remember."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked. Never in their time together had she ever blamed him for bringing Zolf to justice.

Heidi shook her head. "I was just stating a fact why are you asking me this at a time like this Colonel?" She winced from a sharp pain shooting through her. _Okay that one really hurt! Come on not now!_

Roy sat forward. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied.

"Colonel!" Havoc interrupted pulling up to stop once again abruptly. "We got him."

Only they didn't have him. As soon as they were out of the car they were faced with the Ishbalin yet again and this time he made his escape into the sewers via blowing a large hole in the ground.

Roy shielded Heidi from the debris and dust. When all was quiet he saw Dr. Marcho, Edward, and Alphones sitting in the alley all of them looking worse for wear. "Havoc I wasn't you on crowd control. Fury, Falman, check on the Elric's and Doctor Marcho."

Heidi began to follow Roy when another car pulled up bringing Maes and Armstrong, but she paused from another pain. Now this she couldn't ignore. "Colonel,"

"Stay with the car Major." He ordered.

Heidi grabbed the back of his wet coat. "Roy!"

Roy turned to her alarmed. She never called him by his first name while on duty, ever. Through the rain, through the mess around them, the arguing of the two brothers behind them, he saw that something was wrong…with her. It was the fear in her eyes, the pallid look to her skin, the way she was standing as if unable to stand up straight. Panic, sheer panic the kind he'd not felt in so long filled him. "Heidi?"

"Sorry sir but I have to… Uhhh… I need someone to drive me to the infirmary." She panted.

"Are you having the baby now?" Maes asked hurrying over. "It's too early."

Heidi glared. "You think I don't know that!"

"WHAT!" Roy shouted gaining silence from those around them. "Get in the damned car!"

"Don't yell at me!" Heidi barked. "Oww…" She clutched her stomach.

"I'll take care of this here, you go." Maes said to Roy.

"Thanks," Roy replied quickly and helped Heidi back to the car then ran to the driver's side and jumped in. Thank heavens Havoc left the keys in the ignition. Roy started the car and drove as carefully as he could. "This is a terrible time for you to-"

"Don't talk to me talk to your damn kid." Heidi breathed. "Can we fight later please sir? Oww."

Roy sighed making it through the military personnel. "Yes, just…what's wrong? What do I do?"

"Try driving and stop yelling at me." She snapped.

"Right," Roy replied more softly. He couldn't help but think this was partly his fault for letting her come today, letting her continue to work. "I should have made you stay home." He muttered.

"Oh right and drive myself while you went and got yourself killed, that's really smart." Heidi bit closing her eyes "If anything this is my fault so stop blaming yourself damn it."

At this point Roy didn't have time to be angry with her, not when out of the corner of his eye he could see her wincing and grabbing hold of the door's arm rest. So he drove on with out a word trying to remain calm and obey the speed limits of East City.

By the time they reached eastern command, Heidi called for Roy to stop. "Forget the infirmary, I'm not going to make it and I am not having this baby in the car."

Roy didn't understand that at all, but stopped the car outside the office building. "Where to then?"

"Somewhere with a sofa and a phone," She said calmly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked.

Heidi looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "In detail like I'm being ripped apart, now move it Roy!"

"I meant can you walk?"

Heidi squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth against the pain. "I can try, but not with out help, please Roy just…"

"Right," Roy practically burst from the car and ran around to open the door for her. Being careful yet still being quick, he helped her out and started for the steps.


	13. Chapter 12:little things

Chapter 12: Little things that cry in the night

Edward and Alphones sat in the personnel office down the hall glancing at each other from time to time. How Roy had managed to get Heidi up four flights of stairs was beyond them. Apparently they had ended up in here before being ordered by Heidi's doctor to the office they normally occupied which the Fuher was using. The Fuher happily relocated to somewhere else in the building. Now everyone was sitting in here and it had been hours.

Edward glanced at the clock upon the wall calculating the time. He'd and Al had been here at least seven and before that it had been two so that made nine since Heidi had started labor. Now it was nearing nine in the evening.

Maes sighed sitting back in his chair. "Well this is an interesting day,"

"Lieutenant Colonel, how long does this sort of thing take?" Breda asked. "You've had a kid so you must know."

Maes chuckled scratching his head. "Well uh, it depends,"

"I hope it's soon, it sounds like it hurts and she said she was dying." Fury replied softly.

"No she's not," Ed smiled. "Mrs. Hughes said that and she's just fine. Major Mustang will be too. Right Al?"

"Yeah, don't worry,"

They heard a cry from down the hall and this one didn't come from Heidi or something baby like. In fact it sounded like it came from Colonel Mustang. "Now that's just scary," Havoc said around his cigarette.

Maes chuckled remembering his own wife's labor as the phone rang. He turned and picked it up. "Hughes,"

"Has there been any news?" A soft feminine voice asked. It was none other than the Fuher's secretary.

"Not yet,"

"The Fuher would like to be informed as soon as there is."

"Yes Mam," Maes replied before she hung up the phone. Maes did the same and sighed once again.

It was another hour before the sound of a baby crying could be heard. "Ah finally," Breda breathed. "When do we get to see?"

"I never knew you liked kids Breda," Ed mused.

"Well it's the Colonel's I want to see if it looks like him."

"Sure is a screamer." Havoc said with a chuckle.

"Probably just hungry," Maes replied.

"Already?" Fury asked confused. "How can it be hungry so soon?"

"How should I know, babies are strange little things." Maes replied. "Elicia was hungry when she was born."

* * *

Heidi lay back sleepily with a soft smile. Roy sat beside her in a chair holding their son in wonder. He had a sort of stupid grin upon his face when the tiny hand lifted toward his face. "He's so perfect Heidi," He breathed.

"Mmm, look at all that black hair," The doctor mused, helping his nurse with the cleaning up of things. "I swear that's the thickest hair on any baby I've delivered."

Heidi reached for him. "Please,"

Roy smiled getting up to place the baby in her arms. "You don't have to ask honey."

Heidi wasn't completely happy until she held her baby. "So what to call you hmm?"

"You haven't got a name picked yet?" The nurse asked.

"Well it's a debate, neither of us can decide." Roy replied running his hand through his hair. "Want some help; the guys are waiting down in the office."

"But they'll want to see and I'm not giving him up yet." Heidi said holding her son closer to her. She couldn't have been more possessive than in that one moment, but she didn't care it was her baby, hers and Roy's and though she felt as if she was about to fall asleep, she just couldn't be parted with him just yet.

"Major, why don't you let Colonel Mustang take him down I have a few questions to ask you."

Heidi glared. "Ask them now you're not taking him."

Roy nodded to the doctor moving his chair closer. His leg still hurt from where her finger nails had dug in during labor but he really didn't care about that right now.

"Did you happen to do anything stressful today; you weren't due for another two to three weeks."

Roy's smile faded. "Heidi,"

"Define stressful?" Heidi asked innocently.

"Fighting, using alchemy when I strictly told you not too. Sometimes women, who use alchemy while pregnant, at least in the third term, can set themselves into labor." The doctor replied sternly.

"Um well," she began.

The doctor sighed. "I thought so, well I'd say you're lucky that everything turned out so well, but the next time you decide to have a child don't do it."

Heidi yawned. "Okay,"

"Now let's get you up so you can see everyone yes?" The doctor asked. "How about some pain medication first?"

Heidi was ready to go in no time at all, back in uniform and sitting up with Roy sitting beside her upon the sofa. Their son was currently sleeping but not before Roy caught a good look into his eyes and said they were hers.

Maes led everyone in with Armstrong placing Alphones upon the floor at Heidi's feet so he would miss a chance at seeing the baby. Even in his broken state he seemed happy to see the baby, forgetting his predicament until Heidi said something. "Oh I'm okay,"

Heidi shook her head. "No you're not," Her eyes shifted to Edward and his missing auto mail arm. "And neither are you. What happened?"

Edward sighed and filled her and Roy in on the details then asked for some leave to head to their home town then to Central to do some research. Roy granted it though he insisted that have someone go along. Heidi agreed and wouldn't let them see the baby, hiding him by covering him up until they obeyed with out fuss.

Ed sighed. "Fine," He smiled when Heidi pulled the blanket down. "He got a name yet?"

"No," Roy replied with a smirk. "We can't decide so you're all going to help. We've got it narrowed down to Hadrian and Kairan."

"Man that kids got some hair," Maes said coming to stand behind the sofa so he could get a better look. "Aw he's so cute; Elicia's going to be so excited that she's going to have a new friend to play with."

With that everyone crowded in to take a closer look. "Hey maybe we should take a vote?" Fury suggested softly.

"That's a good idea," Roy mused glancing back at his son. He just couldn't get over how beautiful he was, how tiny he looked, it out weighed the annoyance he felt for Heidi taking too many risks, but he could discuss those with her later. He had decided to wait on that until she was feeling better, she looked simply exhausted. He'd have to get her home soon and into bed. Still he was happy, really happy. He was a father! Now that he wanted to tell everyone who would listen and now he understood how Maes felt.

"How many for Hadrian?" Havoc asked. Fury, Falman, Alphones, and Breda lifted their hands. "That's four, and for Kairan?" Maes, Ed, Havoc, and Armstrong lifted their hands. "Another four, well damn that's a tie."

Heidi sighed. She never thought naming a baby would be so difficult. Zolf wouldn't have any trouble at all, but then again he wasn't alive and she was sure it was the drugs making her nerves calm enough to think on him with out being too upset. "We need a tie breaker. I know let's call Northern command and see what my old unit has to say, Ivan will want to know anyway."

Roy nodded and stood up heading for his desk to place the call. He got Colonel Stein, her old commander who immediately asked the gender. "It's a boy," He replied. Roy listened to Stein relay the news to his men who were abuzz with chatter. "We need a little help in picking a name since none of us can seem to decide."

"Sure what do you have Mustang?"

"Hadrian and Kairan,"

"Listen up boys, Heidi can't decide between Hadrian and Kairan, what do you think?"

Heidi watched expectantly as Roy chuckled. "It's Kairan, that okay Heidi?" She nodded. "Okay thanks, I'll have her call again as soon as she feels better."

"Tell her congratulations for us," Stein replied happily. "And you too,"

"Thanks I will," Roy said before handing up and retaking his seat. "So, Kairan Mustang sounds good to me."

"We should call Lt. Hawkeye and tell her." Fury said with a smile as Kairan opened his little slanted eyes to look at him.

"Yes, Roy, you can't leave her out in the cold." Heidi agreed.

"I'll call her as soon as I get you home." He replied.

"Say good bye to a decent nights rest for awhile Roy," Maes chuckled patting him on the back. "I'll come over and get some pictures before I leave. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm supposed to let the Fuher know."

Heidi ignored Maes and focused on Ed and Al. "You two have to hurry and get yourselves fixed to you can hold him and please be careful, I know Armstrong is going with you but trouble finds you two like magnets."

Ed nodded staring in awe at baby Kairan. "Can I touch him?"

"Sure, Al you want to too?" She asked leaning forward. Both boys reached out to feel the baby's skin as soon as they touched him he laughed a little baby laugh.

Roy tore his gaze from Maes warmed and surprised. "It looks like Kairan like you two, that's the first laugh he's ever laughed. That or he can see exactly how short you are Ed."

Ed twitched but forewent a tantrum since he knew babies needed quiet. "Very funny,"

"Roy I'm ready to go home," Heidi yawned.

"Sure, Havoc would you mind driving us?"

"No sir," Havoc replied fishing for his keys.

"Need some help?" Fury asked.

Heidi shook her head reluctantly letting Roy take Kairan from her arms after he'd stood up. She tried to stand on her own, but was too weak. "Yes,"

"I'll carry you out Major," Armstrong said calmly and before she could protest he scooped her up as if she weighed no more than a dried leaf, and what surprised her was that he was amazingly gentle.

* * *

Roy helped Heidi take a warm bath then get into a soft night gown and into bed as soon as they were home. Kairan was fussing in his bassinet as soon as Roy pulled the blankets around her shoulders. Heidi began to get up but Roy shook his head. "You need to rest; I'll take care of him. I'm his dad remember?"

Heidi smiled nodding and lay back with a yawn. "Sorry about today," She mumbled.

Roy smiled leaning over the bassinet. Kairan had kicked the blanket from his little body and from the looks of it he needed a diaper change. "We'll talk about that later." He looked around the room as he lifted their son. "I'll be right back," With that he left for the nursery.

Heidi opened her eyes when Roy returned with Kairan now crying. Her husband had the most perturbed expression. "I don't understand I changed his diaper and he ate just an hour ago."

Heidi sighed. "Well maybe he's hungry again, let me have him."

As soon as Roy placed Kairan in his mother's arms the boy quieted some, but it wasn't until he was nursing that he was completely quiet. "Huh, well that wasn't too hard."

"Mmm,"

Roy sighed deciding now would be a good time to change for bed. He was almost completely out of his uniform when the phone rang. "You've got to be kidding me." He breathed and ran to get it.

"Mustang," He said shortly.

"Colonel congratulations," It was the Fuher.

"Uh thank you sir,"

"Would you and Major Mustang mind if I paid you both a visit tomorrow afternoon?" The Fuher asked.

"Well I'll be in the office but I don't think Heidi will mind."

The Fuher chuckled. "Nonsense Mustang, you're on leave for the next week to help Heidi. So I will see you sometime after lunch."

"Yes sir," Roy replied baffled.

When he returned to his bedroom Heidi lay sleeping with Kairan curled up beside her in the bed sleeping peacefully. Now that was sight not to be missed in a million years. That was it, Roy was going to get a camera…he just hoped he didn't turn into Maes.

Sighing he finished changing and eased into bed without disturbing his new family. He found himself grinning again when Kairan opened his sleepy little eyes, cooing. Gently Roy leaned down in the bed and kissed his son's soft forehead. Kairan's tiny hands tapped his face. "You're supposed to be asleep," Kairan's response was another coo and to tug upon Roy's hair. Roy chuckled softly gently prying his son's finger from his hair. "We don't pull hair, we do other things, but I'll teach you that later."

"Better not be anything bad," Heidi muttered lifting her hand to Roy's face. "Or else,"

"I thought you were asleep,"

"I was until you started talking, do you like him?" she whispered.

Roy smirked. "Of course…did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

Heidi smiled. "No,"

"Huh, well I guess I'm falling down on the job, what do you think Kairan, you think your mother's pretty right?" Kairan smiled. "Did you see that, he does,"

Heidi sighed. "I love you Roy,"

He smiled lifting his hand to brush her damp hair from her face. "I love you too, get some sleep."

* * *

By the time morning came Roy had never felt so exhausted, at least not that he could remember. Kairan had fussed and awoken ten times and it seemed just as soon as he was asleep his son was wanting something. Roy was amazed at how quickly Heidi could go back to sleep, hell she fell asleep while nursing and he just didn't see how that could be possible, but then again she'd had one hell of a day the day before.

Once again Kairan was squalling and Roy found that while he truly loved his son, that noise was…so damned annoying. This had to be pay back for all the tomfoolery he'd caused growing up, it just had to be.

He sighed checking his newborn's diaper. It was wet. He for the life of him didn't understand how such a small creature could make such a mess. Then again the infant was a wonder to him, alchemy couldn't make this, alchemist had tried and failed for decades, centuries even. All that came of it was a soulless mass. This, Kairan, was indeed beautiful, perfect. His son could have come into the world blind, deaf, dumb, missing a limb, and he'd still think so because it was his, his and Heidi's. It was something they had created through love.

Smiling, Roy lifted his son from the bed and took him to the nursery for a diaper change. Once Kairan was changed and quiet, Roy took him into the living room to give Heidi some extra sleep time.

As soon as Roy sat upon the sofa he heard a knock upon the front door. He frowned checking the time. It was mid morning and the Fuher said he'd not be here until this afternoon. Still Roy couldn't ignore it and feared Kairan waking to with out thinking to change he carefully, with out disturbing his son, got up and answered the door.

To his surprise it was the Fuher and Roy felt deep irritation. Ever since yesterday morning he felt like he and Heidi couldn't get a break. It was one thing after another. While a house call from the Fuher was interesting and bestowed him with a feeling of pride and he was honored to have the most powerful man in all of Amestris visiting, damn it he wasn't even dressed. And the man had brought his secretary along.

While Roy was deciding quickly how best to salute without the fear of dropping his son, the Fuher smiled. "At ease Colonel, I am sorry to come so early, but as of today you are back in command of Eastern HQ. It seems that with Scar's appearance here in the East everyone wants to return to Central and we all know I too am in service of the State."

Roy smiled a little at that statement. The Fuher was just going along with it so shut people up, that was the real reason. "Please come in,"

The Fuher nodded. "Juliet," The woman smiled as she passed Roy glancing at Kairan.

Roy closed the door. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I will get it just inform me of where the kitchen is." The Fuher's secretary said softly.

Roy smirked. If Heidi knew some one else was in her kitchen she'd have a fit. Oh well she wasn't awake now and what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. "Down the hall to the left and the living room is just here." He watched her go then led the Fuher to the sofa.

The man smiled. "May I?"

Roy nodded and placed his son in the older man's arms before. "I'm just going to get dressed and wake Heidi,"

"Of course."

Roy Made haste in getting dressed and combing his hair, which he found was sticking up at odd angles, now that was just embarrassing. Then he leaned over the bed to wake his sleeping wife. "Heidi, wake up we have company."

"Mmm," was the response he received. Gently he shook her shoulder.

"Heidi, honey, the Fuher and his secretary are here."

"I'll have it done by noon sir," she muttered turning over.

For a moment that left Roy blinking then he smirked. Well at least he knew she was still work focused though it was a little scary that she'd dream of work when she'd just had a baby. It must be her subconscious playing with her since she had wanted to work.

He sighed deciding it was probably best to leave her alone for now, she'd wake on her own later, besides she deserved the extra sleep, who knew when she'd get it later.

When Roy returned to the living room the Fuher smiled at him. "Is she still sleeping?"

Roy nodded taking a seat in his arm chair. "And still working apparently."

The Fuher chuckled. "I see,"

"You have a beautiful little boy Colonel." Juliet said softly as she smoothed his son's hair.

Roy smiled with pride. "Thank you."

"Word is spreading quickly of this little one. General Haruko made an inquiry about him from Central, among other things."

Roy sighed, his smile fading. "About Scar, I'd like to remain on-"

"I do want him found and brought to justice, but I heard an interesting report last night. It seems that this Scar identified Major Mustang yesterday."

Roy nodded. "She doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I see. This still troubles me. I assume you know the truth about her past, who she was related to?"

"I found out yes,"

"So you are aware that this information is not to be leaked, her safety is imperative, she's one of our valued alchemists and soldiers. She, like you followed orders, lost a lot she shouldn't have. It is only my job to insure that she is compensated for it. The research she's done on sound alchemy alone has opened up many doors for the military."

Roy smiled remembering Heidi's latest research into silencing weapons instead of amplifying them. She proposed this idea to him and General Haruko just a few months ago and it was not turned down in the least. "I know," But while Roy knew Heidi's worth on a personal level, which was more than even he could calculate, he had to wonder what the Fuher's interest in her was. Yes his wife was important, but so was every other person serving the man.

The Fuher looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "Children are precious things…is he fussy? My own son was fussy as an infant, but not too much."

Roy sighed. "I definitely knows what he wants and won't stop until he gets it."

"Much like his father," Juliet said with a smile. She looked at her wrist watch. "The train sir,"

The Fuher nodded. "Oh yes, thanks you for letting us come in and see Kairan, Colonel. Pass our congratulations and hello's on to Major Mustang." He said standing.

Roy rose and took his son from the Fuher's arm. "I will,"

When they were gone Roy looked upon the face of his son. "So you think he knows I want to be Fuher?" Kairan only yawned. "Some help," He smiled though and went to lie upon the sofa. At least down here if Kairan cried it was less likely to wake Heidi.

* * *

Heidi awoke sore in places she didn't want to be and very alone. The house was quiet, too quite for her liking. Even Roy made some noise, hell he made noise in his sleep. For one so attuned to sound, it being her forte, a silent house was alarming. Quickly, wincing as she did so, Heidi rose from the bed and pulled on Roy's robe, then hurried to check the nursery.

Heidi had almost checked every room in the townhouse when she found both husband and son sleeping upon the sofa, peacefully. Kairan lay upon Roy's chest on his stomach, Roy's Hand resting gently upon his back. It had to be the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

Not wanting to miss a chance, Heidi tiptoed to the hall closet and dug out the camera. She checked to make sure there was film inside then went back into the living room to snap a quick photo. The flash of course woke both father and son, both equally cranky and she laughed, setting the camera upon the coffee table. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Roy yawned looking at the table. He didn't knwo she had a camera, oh well at least he wouldn't have to get one now. "Dreaming about work huh?"

She frowned thinking about her dreams during the night. She did have one about work, something about a meeting and some paper work. "How did you know?"

Roy smirked. "The Fuher and his secretary came over for a visit. I tried to wake you but all you could say was, 'I'll get it done by noon Sir.' I guess the monotony was really getting to you."

Heidi shook her head. "No," She sighed coming closer and lifted her son who was still fussing. "Are you hungry?"

"Probably, I changed his diaper," Roy glanced at the small clock upon the table. "An hour and a half ago."

"Mm," Heidi muttered. "Well let's go upstairs and get you fed huh?"

"Heidi," Roy asked. He would have thought she'd be in a better mood this morning, she'd just had a baby, wouldn't she be happy instead of well…she seemed a little depressed. It was the way she spoke more quietly and moved slower.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She smiled. "I'm just tired. You need to call my parents; I'll talk to them as soon as Kairan's down for another nap."

"Are you sure?"

"Roy, honestly I'm fine, stop worrying."


	14. Chapter 13: walking out

Chapter 13: Walking out

There were no footsteps to be heard just the locked upon the steal door. It was enough to catch his attention. He lifted his head with a frown when something was dropped out side the door. Then footsteps could be heard walking away.

Zolf Kimblee sat up and rose from his bed going to the door. Curiosity got the better of him as he pushed upon his door and it opened to the well lit hall way. He looked right and left to find it devoid of guards. All that was there was the light, other doors, and a bundle of clothing upon the floor. He had to wonder what the catch was. Who had just let him out? He was after all supposed to be a dead man.

Still he turned to the wall and slammed his hands into the door frame breaking the wooden block handcuffs keeping his hand separated. Then he picked up the clothes, changed and began to look for an exit. When some one opens a door for you, you might as well take it and kill what ever stands in your way. Besides there was one person in the entire world that he really wanted to see.

Zolf began to wonder, really wonder and grow paranoid when he met no interference; in fact he just walked right on out of the prison, climbed over the wall even with no one around. Certainly there had to be some guards around, but there weren't. This was too easy, way too easy, but it was clear someone wanted him out, some one with power.


	15. Chapter 14:House call

A/N: Okay any chapters after this might come in a few days. My Grandmother is going into the hospital this afternoon. She's got an irregularity with her heart so they are checking it out. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll get back to work as soon as I can.

C

* * *

Chapter 14: House call

East City was relatively quite after the startling events a few weeks ago, even Heidi thought so as she listened to Havoc's reports or lack there of pertaining to Scar. Roy questioned her over and over again at least three times a day every day about the man.

Today she'd about had it as she placed their fussy son upon the diaper changing table. Between Roy and her son she was about to scream and she couldn't figure out why, she'd never been so irritated in her life. Perhaps it was time to make a call to Mrs. Hughes and see if this sort of emotional roller coaster was normal. She understood why when she was pregnant but she wasn't any more, hadn't been for several weeks and she desperately wanted to go back to work. She wanted to help Roy catch this man so the questions would cease and then maybe she could understand why he knew her. Then again she couldn't imagine leaving Kairan alone, but she couldn't take him with her. Just thinking about this as she was changing him was only adding to her frustration.

"Heidi this is important." Roy said from the door way.

She sighed. "I know it is and for the millionth time I don't know Roy." She quickly finished with Kairan and lifted him. The baby had not stopped crying, probably sensing the tension in the air or just because he could. They had learned that Kairan didn't always cry because he needed his diaper changed or he was hungry. "Look no matter how many times you ask me in a day _everyday_ it's not jogging my memory. Some of the things from Ishbal a fuzzy and that is probably due to what my brother did. So stop asking me okay?"

Roy sighed running his hand through his hair. He wasn't used to Heidi in a stressed state. It bothered him that she was like this more often than not. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it, she could, but perhaps he really should back off a little; maybe take a day off to stay at home with her. "Okay," He smiled reaching for Kairan. "I'll take him if you want to take a nap."

"I'm not tired, in fact I was thinking of taking him outside for a very short walk in the park." She replied holding him closer.

"Heidi it's nearly freezing."

Heidi nodded picking up some extra blankets. "I know but the park in just across the street, five minutes won't be so bad. Besides you think I'd take him with out wrapping him up nice and warm?"

"Let's just sit on the front porch then huh? I don't-"

"Because of Scar," She smiled. "I understand Roy I really do, but if he's all that interested in killing us don't you think he'd have come to our home already?"

Roy took the blankets from her hand and tossed the aside bewildered by her last words. As far as he was concerned they were damned lucky Scar hadn't come here. "Heidi listen to yourself a moment. That is exactly what I am afraid of. I haven't argued with you about leaving, but think about what you're saying. How am I supposed to go on if something happed to you? What about Kairan?"

Heidi closed her eyes. "I understand that too. The point I am trying to make is that Kairan and I can not live locked away forever. Roy we haven't been out of the house since the day he was born. You'll-" There was a knock upon the front door down stairs. "I'll get it, but first come here."

Roy took a step closer. "Heidi-"

"I'm going nuts Roy, I hate being confined." The knocking sounded again and she sighed and kissed him. "Even new Mom's with psychopathic serial killers after them have to get out of the house once in a while, just remember that okay?"

Roy nodded with a heavy sigh, following her out of the nursery and down the stairs. "I'll take him now," He said as they made the landing.

Heidi shook her head. "You just got home and I don't want to clean baby drool out of that uniform."

"Baby hog," He muttered on his way toward the living room.

Heidi laughed reaching for the door handle. "What?" She turned as she opened the door. "Hello," He smiled faded as soon as she saw who was standing upon their door step. His red eyes looked her over then rested upon Kairan. As soon as that happened Heidi slammed the door, locked it, and ran for Roy, hugging Kairan tighter to her chest. Fear pulsed thought her system, even the training she'd had couldn't stop that. "Roy he's here."

Roy didn't have a chance to ask who as the front door was blown open in a red alchemic light. Scar. He pulled Heidi into the room shielding her. "Go call in back up then get the hell out."

"What about you?" she asked as she heard someone shifting through the debris, feet stepping on, and breaking the wreckage of her foyer.

Roy pulled on his gloves as calmly as he could. "I'll be fine, go,"

Heidi nodded, watching him head toward the danger then looked for a way out. She couldn't go out the entry way, Scar was coming; the only option was the window, but Kairan… She yanked up the blanket upon the sofa and hurriedly draped it over her son.

"Where is she?" She heard a strange voice ask as she opened the window. The crisp wind blew in biting at her face and she shivered.

"None of your business." Roy replied and snapped.

The living room seemed to explode behind her, the glass from the windows shattering and blowing everywhere as Heidi's bare feet hit the cold wet ground below, blew her dress. All the noise and disruption, the sudden cold, had Kairan screaming. It was enough to send her into a panic. Where to go? She should stay and help but…

Torn in two Heidi took the risk of leaving Roy behind and ran as hard and as fast as she could, the broken glass slicing into her feet. It hurt but not nearly as much as the thought of Roy being killed.

Running out into the street Heidi was caught by a pair of arms, arms she recognized.

* * *

Roy glared at the man as he rose from the flaming debris that used to be his living room. "Brave enough to attack me at home?"

"You all did it to us. You might have sent her away for now, but her death will not long follow yours and the child's as well."

Roy's glare deepened. He'd die before this man touched his wife or his son, just thinking of Heidi and little Kairan's head being exploded from the inside out was enough to kill him where he stood. He wasn't able to bring his fingers together in time to snap, not with the large Ishbalin charging him and gun fire hitting the walls from what seemed all directions. All he could really do was take the body that slammed into his and fall to the ground and begin a fist fight, anything to keep that man's arm from doing it's destruction until either the house burned down atop them or back up came.

Between the kicking, the punching, the gun fire that didn't seem to be doing any good, and the rolling around, Roy caught the man by the throat. It didn't last long as the man's arm glowed red against the flames that were now surrounding them.

* * *

Heidi stood back holding Kairan, waiting, watching in horror as the military arrived. It was Havoc who'd come by with Fury, Breda, and Falman to pay a house visit who'd caught her. Falman had gone to call in back up not even asking who was attacking, no one had to ask. Fury stood with her now. She shook her head. "Take him,"

"But you're hurt and back up's-"

"I don't care take my son." She snapped.

Fury took Kairan from her arms. "Sir wait!" He said as she pulled his gun from it's holster.

"No, it's Roy in there and we're not losing him. Take Kairan to HQ, that's an order Fury, now." She snapped. She'd no sooner turned around when the whole house seemed to explode, the heat of the flames brushed them all followed by debris that shower the ground like rain. No one saw the figure jump out of what remained of the window Heidi had escaped from and no one saw him try to stand and fall to his face upon the cold, glass covered ground.

For a moment no one moved, not the people knocked down by the blast, not the spectators and neighbors being pushed back by the military on crowd control, not the ones blown to the ground by the blast, not Roy's own personal staff, not even Heidi. It was the sound of her son's crying that brought her back to herself, where ever the shock had taken her, some place suspended in time, someplace where she couldn't see or feel.

She could feel now, feel the gun in her hand, it's cold metal warming to her warmth of her hand. She could feel her heart shattering already knowing she'd left Roy in there, in there to die when that man had wanted her, knowing that the flames had probably reached the pipes in her home. No, Roy was not dead, he was the flame alchemist, those were his flames, and damn it she refused to believe it! Suddenly she breathed realizing she'd stopped. She had to take control right away on duty or not. So she forced herself to fall numb. "Lt. Havoc, get that fire put out now, before we lose the whole block!"

Havoc picked himself off the ground. "Sir,"

Heidi looked for Breda and found him not but a few feet away. "Breda!"

"Sir?"

"Keep your eyes open, I don't want anyone slipping passed unchecked. Form a team to go in once it's safe." She felt Fury come beside her with her son as Breda nodded and began issuing out orders. "I thought I told you to take Kairan to HQ."

"Sir he's crying, I don't know what to do."

Heidi turned to him. "He's going to cry, he's just a baby, now take him the hell away from here. HQ is the only safe place right now Fury."

"Yes sir," he replied and called for someone to accompany him.

Once Havoc had saw to it that a group of men were working to get the fire out along side the East Cities fire department, a city instillation, he went to see to Heidi. He remembered that her feet were bare and she was bleeding and despite the heat from the flames, the ground was still cold.

"Sir," Her sky blue eyes tore them selves from the destruction and met his. "Sir let's get you sitting."

"I'm fine, Havoc."

"Excuse me sir but none of us are fine and you're worse off than us." He said kindly yet sternly. He looked behind them and nodded. "There's a bench just over there." Did he dare say it, did he dare lie? No one could have survived that blast if they were inside. They were lucky that no one out here was injured. The one's inside, the one's who'd gone in to help hadn't even come out yet. "Hey, you know the Colonel, he's stubborn."

Heidi gave him a cold look. "He's not dead and I'm going to wait here until he's found."

"What about little Kairan, doesn't he need his mom?" He reasoned.

Heidi nodded swallowing. "Yes, but it should have been me Havoc, I just have to…"

"Okay well Fury's with him so he'd okay, I saw him leave." He smiled taking the gun from her hand and looking at her feet. He was going to have to step in for her, it was understandable and not out of reason. Some one had just attacked her family, her home was destroyed, her husband might be dead and it had been three weeks since she'd had a baby. "Come on let's get you sitting, if Mustang saw you standing bleeding he'd have my head."

Heidi looked at her feet, slowly. There was a piece of glass sticking right through her foot. How she'd managed to get this far and not really notice…She smiled closing her eyes she couldn't really feel it now, it had to be due to the shock. "Leave it in until a medic gets here."

"Right, need some help walking? I can carry you if you want."

Heidi shook her head. "No, I can walk, I did it before, and I can do it now." She reached for him. "Just come with me?"

Havoc nodded taking her hand. There wasn't anything else to do until she ordered him to do something else; everything else was being taken care of.

* * *

An hour later the house was put out and people were testing what was left of the charred mess for stability.

Havoc sighed desperately wishing he had a cigarette but he didn't dare smoke one, not after his commanders house was just basically burned to the ground. The whole second floor had collapsed into the first and it looked like Major Mustang had lost everything inside.

He turned to her looking at her now bandaged feet. She was shivering, a blank expression upon her face but her eyes wide almost unblinking. He didn't even want to know what was going on inside her head. What was going on in his was bleak enough. "Sir, let me take you to HQ, they'll let us know if they find Colonel Mustang."

"He would stay for me and Kairan." She said softly and simply.

Well that was as good as a 'no'. He thought. "Well here then," He undid the fastening of his uniform jacket and took it off. Carefully he placed it over her shoulders. "It's getting colder."

"It is," She frowned. "It's so strange I haven't liked warm weather or heat that much at all since Ishbal, but now… I'm so cold and wish Roy was here. He's going to be here soon right? I mean he wouldn't just… leave us like this right?"

Havoc saw it, she was beginning to crack. He should have spent the last hour talking to her, something other than just sitting here while she watch her home burn away along with the hope of Roy being alive.

_Damn you Colonel, don't make me tell her you're dead._

Havoc rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I don't think so, not if he could help it."

Heidi smiled. "That's a nice way of saying 'I don't know'."

"Yeah it is but it's the truth. I mean think about it Heidi, you know Roy, he's stubborn and protective. I really don't think he'd up and die on you and Kairan. He's still got to become Fuher and change how this country's run."

Heidi finally tore her gaze from the smoking rubble of her home. "What do you mean?"

"He wants to become Fuher and fix some things, he didn't tell you?" Havoc asked.

"No," Heidi replied looking back at her home. "That would explain the comments he's made, the drive for promotions. I mean I guess I always knew he wanted to become Fuher but I never knew the reasons behind it."

"It's because of Ishbal, that whole war." Havoc said softly. "I think it changed him."

"War changes everyone, you can't kill some one, can't see that kind of destruction and terror…Havoc what we were doing was genocide plain and simple. That man, Scar, he's just acting out of revenge for that, what we did to his people, but why just state alchemists I don't know. Why he's targeting one's that had nothing to do with the war like Edward and Alphones is confusing even to me. They are just kids. Me and Roy well, you could say we kind of deserve it." She took a breath in pause and looked at him once again. "My alchemy, I can explode ear drums, blow whole walls over with a sound wave. I basically amplify sound and use it as a force, what I did there, in Ishbal, Havoc it wasn't anything to be praised about. I murdered people, that's what a solider does in service to their country." She smiled. "But you already know that."

Havoc nodded. He did know. "Still that's no reason to attack, the war is over."

"Maybe for us but for people like Scar, I don't think it is. You know Roy keeps asking me what Scar meant the first day we saw him, the day he nearly killed Edward and Alphones. Scar said he knows me and I was there and I'll pay for what I did. I don't know what that means. I don't remember him. I can guess that I did something terrible, but I don't know. I've tried to remember, but I just can't. All I can think of is that he saw me and I didn't see him. I never really was close with in foot distance to any Ishbalin's save for a few times the last time I was…"

Havoc nodded for her to continue. "The last time you were what?"

Heidi sighed. "With my brother, Zolf. I was sent to bring him in, it was just after he killed his commanding officer and some of ours. It could have been when he was attacking that group making their way across the desert. I remember there were two people on the ground but it was so windy and I was so focused on getting him away I wasn't paying attention. I guess by then if anyone lying at his feet, I figured were dead."

"Lt. Havoc, Major Mustang!" Someone called from across the street.

Havoc stood, "I'll check it out you stay off your feet."

Heidi began to protest. "Hey I don't want Roy chewing my ass about you, so do me the favor."

Heidi sighed. "Okay,"

Havoc nodded and walked across the street to where the officer had called him from. "Sir I think we've found the Colonel, we're digging him out now."

"Where, show me," the man pointed to a darkened area where others were shining flash lights. With the sun going down on an already cloudy day seeing anything was next to impossible with out them. But he saw a familiar blue uniform and white gloved hand. The glove dirty but in the light that was shining upon it he found the tell tale transmutation circle. It was Roy alright the only question was, was he alive, close to death, or just knocked out. "Thanks, LET'S GET SOME HELP OVER HERE." He called before going to help pull the debris off the man he served.

* * *

It didn't take long at all, not with several people helping and Havoc calculated less than five once the large piece of what he assumed was part of the upstairs side of the house. Well it wasn't that big, just heavy.

He knelt beside Roy's unconscious form to help turn him over. "Careful now," He ordered. As soon as they began to move the man he began to stir on his own. "Colonel," The man groaned in response. Havoc sighed in relief. That was a pretty good sign. "Colonel, can you move?"

"Heidi…"

"She's close, worried and scared pretty bad so you gotta get moving." Havoc replied.

"Heidi…"

Havoc called for the medic's and continued to help, moving Roy to a stretcher. "We'll take him to the infirmary; you might want to bring Major Mustang along. I'll have a better diagnosis there. I'd like to keep an eye on her feet since she has trouble following the orders any doctor gives her."

Havoc nodded remembering what Roy told him and her day of using alchemy while pregnant. "Will do,"

Heidi stood when Havoc appeared again dirt and soot covering his hands and some smudged upon his face. "Havoc?"

He smiled. "I told you he was stubborn, they're taking him to the infirmary now. Come on I'll drive you, Breda and Falman can take care of this. Once we're there I'll call Fury and have him bring Kairan over yeah?"

Heidi nodded smiling.

Havoc lifted his hand to her face to wipe tear away. "Don't cry, you'll make me cry and that's not a pretty sight."

Heidi laughed wiping her face. It was the way he said it, the goofy look he gave her that made her do so. "Thanks,"

* * *

Roy awoke with the worst head ache he'd felt in all his life, in fact his head, neck, back, and shoulders were killing him. It just felt like someone had run him over with a very large truck. If that wasn't bad enough he was cold, really cold and oddly enough hungry. While trying to figure out why he could possibly be hungry with this much pain, he heard a baby cooing near by.

Slowly he opened his eyes remembering Heidi and Kairan, hoping that was them and they were safe. From the looks of things he was in the infirmary, no one could mistake all the white for any place else. Though the dim light from the hall way bothered his eyes, he was so relieved to see Heidi sitting upon the next bed over playing with their son. "Is there any way I could talk you into getting rid of this head ache for me like the paperwork?"

Heidi smiled picking her son up. "Sorry lover no can do. You have a concussion only pain medicine can do that." Slowly she slipped off the bed wincing from the pain in her feet. She'd be damned if she didn't walk over to Roy's bed and sit with him. "You were pretty damn lucky Roy Mustang, you could've had come out worse."

"I'm cold and hungry too, can you fix that?" Roy asked choosing to ignore her comment. He knew he was lucky, lucky enough to knock that bastard out and jump out of the window before all hell broke lose.

Heidi nodded, placing Kairan in his arms and pulled the blanket from the other bed to place over him. She smiled as he moved his legs over so she could sit down. "We lost the house, but no one else's caught fire. From the looks of it we lost three men and Falman says they couldn't find Scar. Havoc says a call came in from Central, from the Fuher. We're to be under twenty four hour guard and I'm off maternity leave as soon as I am able to walk with out problems. Shouldn't be more than a few days, but you're not to go back to work until you're one hundred percent. We also got a call from Edward and Alphonse; they'll be back in East City in a day or so. I guess they were on their way back and got side tracked again. Armstrong's still with them so they're fine."

Roy frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"Glass, I got a nice piece right through my foot and I was cut a few places, but you know what I think I might have an answer to your question. I think Scar might have seen me when I didn't see him. It would make since as to why I don't remember him." She smiled brushing his hair from his face careful to avoid the bruise upon his forehead. "Guess you'll get to spend lots of time with Kairan now. Oh and Fury set us up with a dorm room. It's not much but it's got a bed and a shower. Breda's working on getting us some clothes, and Havoc's going to find some baby necessities. Those guys won't let me do anything."

Roy smiled. "Good,"

Heidi sighed then became serious. "If you tell my parents what happened I'll kill you my self. They are never to know is that clear? They can handle me going to war because they've never actually had to live through it, but this. You don't know Mrs. Kruger like I do. She's a good second mother, she really is but neither of us will hear the end of it and unless you want her here breathing down your neck then you'll keep your mouth shut."

Roy almost laughed. "Heidi she's your mom,"

"No you don't understand. I met her shortly after I could really sit up after coming back from Ishbal. They had already agreed to be my adoptive parents, she and her husband, and gladly too, but as soon as she saw me she wouldn't leave me alone. She barely left my room."

"So she's the doting, mother hen type?" He asked feeling nauseous. "Heidi if I don't get something for this head ache I'm going to be sick."

Heidi nodded. "Okay I'll get the nurse, but yes she is. Which is why I called her and asked that she and my dad not come to East City for a few months, that we're too over loaded with work." She said getting off the bed and limping toward the open door.

"How did you do that with our son in the picture?"

"I sort of lied and said I was allowed to bring him to the office for now. I had too, else they would have come seen you and I in this state and that we currently don't have a house. Then they would lecture us about the dangers of our jobs, hound me about retiring, hound you about taking better care of us, and try to replace every little thing we lost." She poked her head out of the room. "Nurse," she called.

Roy sighed. "What's Ivan say?"

"Ivan doesn't know, but he will and you can bet Colonel Stein will let him take leave to come and see us. There is no stopping Ivan if he thinks I'm in trouble." She smiled glancing back at Roy. "He'll probably ask you if he can transfer under you."

Roy groaned. He didn't mind Ivan in small doses, but all the time, seeing him every day with those looks the man gave him… He hated the way Ivan looked at him, the 'if you hurt my best friend I'll kill you,' look and his all time favorite even now that they were married, 'back off and stop touching her.' Honestly didn't the man trust him? He'd married Heidi, he loved her, and they now had a son. If he was going to be shallow and leave her he'd have never done any of that.

Heidi giggled as a nurse came from the nurse's station. "Yes?" the woman asked.

"Colonel Mustang is going to ill if something isn't done about the head ache, I suggest you do something." Heidi said softly but with purpose. The nurse nodded and left.

Heidi returned to the bed and sat down with a sigh. "You really don't medical staff do you?"

Heidi shrugged. "Not really, and I hate hospitals. Don't worry, you'll feel the same way in a few days. Now tell me what happened in the house."

"Heidi,"

"Don't even think about it Roy, I'll just pull rank on you again and I can do that especially with you unable to get out of bed to really stop me." She paused to smile a wicked smile. "Don't you just love me?"

Roy blinked a moment then smiled. "Yes I do,"


	16. Chapter 15: Where is the Boggieman?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My Grandmother is fine, or so it seems. She just needs to have some surgery done on her galblatter. The doctors thought there was something wrong with her heart too hence the rush to get her into the hospital last week. There wasn't and she's back to being as strange and crazy as ever. Cray in a good way. Talk about a scare. Anyway here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 15: Where is the boogieman?

Heidi sat behind Roy's desk, in his chair in fact a few days later, chewing on the end of her pen while she stared out the window. At first the 24 hour guards had been irritating. She felt as if she couldn't have a privet conversation, kiss her husband, play and care for and with her son, or go to the bathroom alone. Now she was just use to them. They weren't going anywhere and oddly enough in their silence she'd found comfort. At least with them around she couldn't allow herself to scream, cry, or break down as they were reporting back to the Fuher directly.

She could definitely feel the watchful eyes or eye of the Fuher upon them, hell the man called once a day checking up on Roy and her personally. It wasn't just a "Have you caught Scar yet," kind of call though he did ask that question. The man seemed genuinely concerned about her little family. The Fuher had offered to get them into another home, an apartment in the very least saying a dorm was no place for a baby let alone the infirmary. Heidi was thankful for that too as she'd not really had the time to deal with such things, not with Ed and Al's arrival, Roy being in the infirmary and his fussing to get out, Kairan, the paper work, Ivan's phone calls and the man hunt for Scar.

And it was a man hunt. As much as Heidi had tried to keep this impersonal, she just couldn't, not with that man attacking her family in her very home. The Fuher seemed to agree with her on that front, said it was reasonable to feel that way and he couldn't blame her. He just warned her to keep things by the book and not do something reckless. Staying calm and collected was the part of the main focus for her and Heidi did work pretty well under pressure. Roy was concerned about her, her stress level, but as much as Heidi wanted to just stop and have a good old fashioned breakdown, she couldn't, she just didn't have the time or patience, that and she was a soldier, soldiers didn't have breakdowns.

A soft knock at the door drew Heidi's attention from the window. "Come in," she said quietly. Her guard opened the door and Havoc was allowed inside. He smiled.

"Sir,"

Heidi stood. "Lt. Havoc, have you any new information?"

Havoc nodded. "Yeah, we've covered the entire city and the sewers, and the surrounding area."

"And?" Heidi asked patiently.

"Nothing, it's like he's vanished into thin air."

Heidi's eyes narrowed. "People do not vanish Havoc, he's hiding."

Havoc pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Yeah he is, but I don't think in this city."

She sighed. "I want him found Havoc, Colonel Mustang reported that he knocked the man unconscious and judging from Mustangs injuries that man couldn't have gotten far." She stood resting her hands upon the desk. "I think it's time we started home searches as well. I don't care how long it takes. If there are any problems or if any one resists arrest them."

Havoc blinked. "Um sir, don't you think that's-"

"A little extreme, yes, but if it gets that man away from hurting people then means justify the end. Dismissed." She replied. As Havoc saluted and turned for the door a thought came to her. "Wait Havoc, I have a better idea."

Havoc nodded. "Yeah?"

Heidi rounded her desk grabbing up her coat. "Forget that last order, in fact call off the entire search. I want the wanted posters taken down as well."

Havoc choked upon his cigarette smoke. "What!"

Heidi smiled. "You heard me, I have a plan don't worry."

"Uh mind telling me what that is because I don't think I like where this is going."

"I do," She replied.

"Mustang's gonna-"

"Colonel Mustang is off duty and until he's back I'm in charge. Do I have to pull rank?" She asked coldly.

"No sir, I'm just worr-"

"Don't, I have enough people worrying to fill a pond any more and it will over flow. Just do it okay, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," Havoc breathed. "Because I think you're nuts right now."

Heidi patted his shoulder. "Thanks, glad to hear it. Send Fury to meet me in the hall."

* * *

Roy sat upon the hospital bed watching Edward feed Kairan from a bottle. This had to mark the first time in a long time that he'd seen Edward sit still and not rant about something for more than ten minutes. It was kind of nice and wouldn't you know it the kid was smiling. The boys were under watch as well. Neither he nor Heidi wanted them in the office at the moment and they were both pretty good with Kairan, helping Roy keep the baby happy while he recovered, so it worked out pretty well. It wasn't that Roy couldn't take care of his son alone, he could and rather well, but it was that he kept dozing off sometimes against his will. He didn't know how tired he was until now.

"Colonel we saw your house," Al began.

"Or what's left of it," Ed muttered. "I can't believe he'd actually attack a baby, it's-"

Roy sighed. As utterly furious as he was about that whole day, the fact that Heidi and his men hadn't caught the man, getting worked up over it at the moment wouldn't do him any good, especially when there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it from here at the moment. "Edward I'm just happy that Heidi and Kairan are safe."

"At the moment," Ed grumbled glancing at the guard standing in the corner still as a statue. He'd read Roy's medical file, seen the man himself. Roy was terribly beat up, maybe not in the face but that concussion, the smoke inhalation, the bruises upon his arms, the ones that were reported upon his upper back…It frightened Edward to think Scar had done nearly all of that to Roy. To Edward Roy was supposed to be indestructible. Oh he was sure he could die, was sure he'd beat him some day, but the man had done much for he and his brother and as annoying as the man was Ed felt losing Roy would do more than shake his existence. He didn't realize how much he depended on the man until he was nearly taken away.

"But what does the Fuher think these guards can do that you couldn't? You're the flame alchemist."

Roy smirked. "Wow Ed that's got to be the first complement you've ever given me."

Edward sighed. "Look all I'm saying is-"

"I know and I don't like it. I can't spend any real privet time with my wife." Roy's smile fell. "Heidi won't tell me things any more. She won't do it with people standing around to over hear, won't bear her soul I suppose is a better term. It's starting to piss me off. I broke past that wall before we were married and now it's back up and stronger than before."

Ed and Al looked at each other. "Maybe she can't at the moment." Al said softly. "Maybe she thinks if she does she won't be able to do what she has to do. Havoc says she's got them working almost around the clock to find Scar. No one is complaining in the least, they want to help and do their job."

"Yeah but you saw her Al, she doesn't look so good. She seems so angry and cold it's kind of disturbing." Ed replied gritting his teeth. "I don't blame her, not where Kairan is concerned." He looked at the baby in his arms. "He didn't do anything at all, just is an innocent baby. He's not even a state alchemist yet if he's going to be one at all."

"Colonel, Fury said Scar said that Heidi did something to him, what did she do to make him hate her so much?"

Roy rubbed his face and scratched the stubble growing upon his chin as his son began to cry around the bottle. He smiled when Edward frowned taking the bottle from Kairan's mouth and shoving it at his brother. "I'll take him now Edward."

Ed left this place upon the floor and carefully placed the crying baby in his superior's arms. "What's wrong with him?"

Roy lifted his son to his shoulder snatching the small towel from Ed and placed it upon his shoulder. "You mean other than missing his mother?" Edward nodded. "He needs to be burped."

"So he eats, sleeps, burps, poops only?" Ed asked.

Roy smirked. "And he looks around and cries. Al did the same things."

Ed scratched his neck. "Yeah but I was still pretty small when he was first born."

"Mm," Roy replied adjusting Kairan and patting his little back gently. "Shh, your mom will be back soon."

Al stood in a small succession of light clanking. "He's still so tiny. Fury said he was early because Heidi did alchemy when we were last here against Scar. What does that have to do with anything?"

Roy sighed. "Well apparently using alchemy while pregnant is dangerous. It induces labor but I've never read anything about, not that I was looking for it in the library. I was asking Maes what to do when Kairan actually arrived. I mean can you really imagine me with a kid? It still surprises me."

"You know you love being a dad." Al said happily.

Roy nodded. "I really do, but I have no experience with babies, just teenagers." He smiled. "I haven't even baby sat Elicia. I held her a few times when she was a baby though and played with her at my wedding. I can't believe how much she's grown or you Ed."

Ed frowned at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roy chuckled. "I'm not making a negative comment Edward, calm down. You're more grown up than when I met you a few years ago, it's a good thing, but you're still a pain. You too Al, you've grown up a lot too."

"Really?" Al asked almost timidly.

Roy nodded with a sigh. "Yeah,"

Ed returned to his seat and picked up the book he'd been reading before taking on the task of feeding Kairan, by permission of course. He'd found that since Heidi came into the picture it was a lot easier for him to relax when around Roy. It wasn't so much that Heidi had to be in the room to stop the short comments because sometimes she didn't. It was more along the lines that Roy was more relaxed with her around. He was the same old annoying bastard Colonel who sent him on stupid missions, but he was just nicer? Then again Roy had never been mean. He was always seemingly trying to teach him and Al something or help in his own strange way.

Soft humming broke into Ed's thoughts and reading. It wasn't Heidi; her voice was soft like a flute. This was a man's voice and what the hell! It sounded like Mustang's and it was just as nice as Heidi's, not out of key, off beat, just really nice. Ed slapped his book shut gaping at the Colonel. "You sing?"

Roy's wandering obsidian eyes met Edwards. "What?"

"You're humming."

"And, it always works for Heidi." Roy replied. He paused. "Do I sound that bad?"

Al chuckled. "No, we're just surprised that's all."

"I wish he'd sing and hum all the time, but then again I've always loved the sound of his voice." Heidi said from the doorway. She smiled as she came into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked Roy as she sat in the chair beside the bed.

Kairan burped or rather spit up and Roy closed his eyes, making a face from the sound. No matter how many times he heard it and knew it wasn't going to stop for some time it still got to him.

Heidi chuckled softly. "Aw, too bad we lost the camera in the fire else I'd get a picture of that face."

"I'm ready to go home; can you get me out now?"

Heidi's eyebrow rose. "What did the doctor say Edward?"

Ed snickered knowing that Roy absolutely loathed the idea that he was Heidi informant in this matter. "He said not for another week in the least."

"Well there's your answer lover."

"I'd get you out." Roy muttered.

"Maybe so, but I am not you."

Roy sighed adjusting his son and grimaced when Kairan spit up again. "Not done yet? Ed, how much did you feed him?"

Ed lifted the bottle. "Not that much,"

Heidi frowned. "Was the bottle full?" Ed nodded. "Well he more than normal. Maybe he's going to have an appetite like Edward… Can I have him now I missed him Roy."

Roy began to hand over Kairan but hesitated. "You going to tell me what's going on?"

"Roy-"

"Heidi I mean it, no more walls. We're supposed to be passed that remember?"

She nodded biting her lip. "I've called off the search. I'm hoping that once the heat from us dies down Scar will resurface and make a mistake. I feel like catching him is close. And well it's not news that you and I, Kairan, Edward, and Alphonse are typically together here in the infirmary in the evenings." She glanced at the line of flowers and cards long the window from random people, some she knew some she didn't. "It's a great time to attack. Of course I've got some people working under cover here all the time. No one comes and goes unnoticed and unreported."

"Major," Al said as Roy leaned over placing Kairan in his mother's arms.

"Yes," she asked smiling at her son. "Hi baby Kai, miss me?"

"Why is the Fuher asking you to hunt Scar, he seems to be concerned about you and Colonel Mustang, calls everyday in fact but you need a break and it contradicts-"

"Yes it does," Heidi breathed. "But I know exactly what he's doing. It is the same things Gran did to me in Ishbal. It's not a tactic I like personally, but it is effective. What he's doing is making sure the job, catching Scar gets done."

"How?" Ed asked adjusting his position upon the floor.

She smiled meeting Roy's gaze as his hand touched her cheek. There was a sad smile upon his face. "He's using my emotions against Scar. Think about it. Something terrible is done to a person and human nature's first reaction is anger and pain which often leads to retaliation and revenge.

"I've lost a lot in my short life time and never hoped to gain what I have now. Scar threatened that, at first I was terrified, terrified of losing Roy and Kairan. I was upset of what he'd done to the two of you but too drugged up at the time to really feel or be angry about it until later. I was angry, I am still angry, no furious is a better word choice. No one comes in a hurts my family, my friends and gets to walk away unscathed. He will pay for what he's done, might even die by my hand if it comes to it. The Fuher knows I'll fight to keep the things I love, I've done it before and failed, but I won't fail again.

She sighed. "It's smart of him to use me in this way. It's not right to play with emotions of wounded people or animals but in this case I have to okay it because it's me and I know my limits. If it gets to be too much I'll back out and demand that someone else step in." She smiled then. "Really I survived Ishbal and my brother I think I can weather out this storm. What is this man other than a boogie man using alchemy to commit crimes against people? I won't die, I've got a husband to keep out of trouble and a son to raise, not to mention two amazing teenagers to help look after."

Roy rolled his eyes to her reference to a fabled creature of night time horror stories. That signaled she'd been spending too much time listening to Fury again and not enough time here with him.

Ed smiled a little at that. "Thanks, but who's going to look after you, you're not alone any more."

Heidi nodded. "I know that Ed. You guys are looking after me by helping me keep Roy in line and looking after Kairan while I'm working. I might opt to take some leave once this is over. I have an apartment to take care of."

"I already said once I'm out of here we'll get another house Heidi." Roy said softly. "I promised you a home."

Heidi smiled. "But I am home Roy. I don't need extra rooms to be home, not when my home is with you and Kairan. Where ever we are that's home."

Roy sighed. "You really will take some leave?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm so tired." She admitted.

Roy got out of his bed. "Then get some sleep, Kairan will be ready for a nap anyway." He looked at her feet. "And damn it get those boots off your feet. That right foot of your still isn't healed yet."

Heidi chuckled. "Yes Sir," And she carefully lay down in Roy's place, setting Kairan beside her. Kairan's light blue eyes looked around the room as he yawned, his little fists bunching up. She smiled smoothing his black hair. How she loved her son beyond a words description. How she hated to be away from him afraid to miss a smile or a new expression.

"Roy?" She asked once he'd settled in the chair beside them.

"Huh?" he asked softly.

"Hum again, for me?"

Roy glanced at Ed and Al a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Oh they caught it but chose to busy themselves with something else. "Sure,"

* * *

Heidi was back in the office the next morning listening to her adoptive mother chatter away on the phone. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Huh?" Heidi asked taking her pen from her mouth.

"Are you sure something isn't going on dear, you seem so distracted today and why haven't I spoken to Roy or heard my little grandbaby through the phone. It seems like every time I call both are out of the room. What's going on dear?" Verina asked.

Heidi sighed. "Nothing Mom, Roy's in a meeting, Kairan's sleeping at the moment and every thing is fine, you worry too much." She lied. She hated doing it, especially with the Kruger's and she could hear her father's heavy breathing on the other phone. He said nothing just listened always.

"You sound exhausted."

"I am a little Mom; I've got a baby now who likes to wake me up and so much work to do."

"Well at least they allow you to bring him along to the office." Her mother said.

"You're lying Heidi, that baby isn't there and neither is that husband of yours." Her father finally chimed in. "You've never lied to us, but you are now. Why did something happen that you think you can't tell us?"

Heidi sat back closing her eyes. Leave it to Mr. Alex Kruger to open his big mouth.

"Heidi!" Her mother gasped. "You have to tell us, we're your parents!"

"Ugh, it's nothing really."

"That's funny Heidi because I got a hold of Ivan this morning and bullied him in to telling me that you lost your house due to an alchemist serial killer."

Heidi glared. "Well, Ivan-"

"Don't even try to cover it up child." Her father snapped. "What the hell is going on!"

"Now Alex don't yell at her," Verina chided. "Just tell us the truth honey, it's all we ask."

Heidi tossed her pen upon Roy's desk, looking at the wedding photo of she and Roy. She sighed. "Okay, yes there is an alchemist serial killer on the lose and he did come to my house-"

"Oh my God! Heidi what happened!" Her mother shrieked.

"He attacked us. Kairan's fine, I got some glass through my foot, and Roy's well he bought us some time to escape. He's alive and in the infirmary and should be out soon. Just had a concussion and some pretty bad bruises… Mom, Dad please don't try to replace anything we lost. That stuff doesn't matter to us. We're okay that's all that matters right now, and catching this guy before he hurts anymore people."

She could hear her mother muttering softly in the back ground and her father's heavy sigh. "Sounds like you've things as under control as you can keep them. It's better than nothing." Her father said after a moment.

Heidi nodded rubbing her face. "Dad I'm scared."

"Well we'll come." Her mother said quickly.

"No we won't Verina, the last thing Heidi needs is us breathing down her neck and to have to worry about us getting in the way or becoming targets. We'll go when this is over. That's alright with you right Heidi, we'll stay here if-"

"No I want to see you and I want you too see Kairan. He looks so much like Roy." Her voice cracked.

"Well that's settled then. We'll be on the first train for East City as soon as you give us the okay. Now about replacing everything you lost, Heidi you're going to need things for Kairan at least." Her father lectured.

"I know, we've got most of that covered at the moment. Roy said he was going to make him another bassinet as soon as he gets all the supplies."

"What about clothes and furniture?" Alex asked.

"We'll take care of that-"

"No you won't. We'll help you wouldn't let us help the first time and we want too. You're still my little girl and Roy's my son. Let us take care of you for once; you can what do you alchemists live by uh equivalent exchange I believe. You and Roy can pay us back when we get too old to take care of ourselves."

Heidi chuckled. "Dad you and mom will still be young and feisty and stubborn until the day you die."

"You're damn right." Alex said assuredly. "Now just have Roy send us a list of what it is that you will need and we'll get it as soon as we get to East City. You two do have a place to stay, the military compensated you for that at least?"

"Yes, we were staying in the dorms until the Fuher put in for us to move to a n apartment." She replied as her door opened. "I'm sorry I have to go, duty calls."

"Alright dear, be careful." Her mother said softly. Heidi shook her head hearing her mother on the verge of tear. This is why she didn't want to tell them, they would worry and she hated that the most. They were wonderful people and didn't deserve to worry like this.

"I will, love you, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed lifting her eyes to Havoc as he smiled.

"Parents?"

"Oh yeah, so anything?" she asked.

Havoc shook his head. "Not but like I said I don't think he's in the city any more. You really thin this plan's going to work?"

Heidi shrugged. "Don't really know, but it's worth a shot." She sighed. "Thanks Jean for everything."

Havoc shook his head lighting a cigarette. "You and Roy would do it for any of us."

"You're right." She mused.

"You should go, there's nothing to do, and the paperwork's all caught up."

Heidi nodded. "Yeah," she glanced at her guard. She wanted to take a walk alone, just a short one with out some one hovering near by, just a short walk to think, but how? She sat quietly pondering this and got an idea. "I need to use the bathroom, and then I'll be ready to leave."

The guard nodded once, his approval and moved to stand in the hall way to watch. Heidi rolled her eyes as Havoc chuckled softly. Since she had been working again Havoc and Fury were the one's she talked to about how annoying having this guard was. She did it even with the man right in the room not caring. The man seemed indifferent, never spoke, never complained, just stood watching.

Heidi got up and ran down the bathroom and closed the door. Quickly she locked it with alchemy and turned to the window behind her. There was a fire escape from this window, thank what ever god there was left in heaven.

* * *

It felt great, really great to be able to get out on her own and the great thing about East City, in her opinion was that there was a button factory about seven blocks south from HQ. She'd gone there before, though it was shut down, the building still stood and it held a sort of peace for her. She'd been in and actually worked with the Kruger's while recuperating from Ishbal. There were many fond memories from that time, so coming here, was like being close to the people who had been so kind to her. It was just so nice to get away and really think about nothing. No it was liberating.

Because the front doors to the factory were locked as were the rest of them, Heidi was forced to use a window to get inside.

Smiling she smelled the dusty air, let her hand run along one of the conveyor belts as she walked. She stopped frozen in place when she saw someone she never expected to see, sleeping, curled up in a fetal ball upon a make shift pallet on the floor near some rotting boxes. She was frozen, rooted to the spot, eyes wide, heart beating away a marathon inside her chest. Finally she reached for her gun and pulled on her glove.


	17. Chapter 16:The deal, too easy for Envy

A/N: Gaaa, okay so this chapter isn't the best but I have rewritten it five times and this is the best I've come up with. Sorry if it sucks air. I guess I am wanning since I have been elping my dad get up in the morning meaning since we both sleep past our alarms I have to stay up all night and mom won't let me sleep too much during the day. I promise a better chapter next post.

C

* * *

Chapter 16: The deal, too easy for Envy

Heidi rounded the sleeping figure of the Ishbalin. A small smile crept upon her face seeing the sad state of his singed and sooty attire. The man looked like his left hand had been burned, was oozing puss and infected. There were still several ugly bruises dotting his uncovered arm and face. It looked like Roy had indeed gotten him good. But the thing that caught her attention was the x shaped burn scar upon his forehead. She only knew of one person who could make scars look like that and that was when it hit her. She did recognize this man though he was older now, his hair whiter on top.

Heidi took a seat upon a conveyor belt behind her to watch the man sleep and to think of what to do and how she knew this man; this man who had been marred by her brother. She remembered him vaguely but his image was still there in her mind. She'd gone to find Zolf, and find him she did torturing some Ishbalin's in the desert. She'd fought with Zolf tugging upon his arm, begging him to get him to leave his victims alone. Zolf had gone with her of course with a smile upon his face then attacked her.

But what to do with the man now? The man would kill her; she should get the hell out and call in back up right away. No, too many people in the way who could get hurt. She could take care of this, she had a new plan quickly forming in her mind, one she hoped he'd take to.

The man stirred and Heidi cocked her gun lifting it, aiming at the man as his eyes fluttered open. "That's a pretty bad burn Scar; you've not been taking care of it." The man sat up abruptly and lifted his right arm. "Don't even think about it, not until you hear me out."

Scar glared lowering his arm. "I don't care what you have to say."

Heidi smiled. "Maybe not, but I remember you now, now that you're up close and the memories came back. I'm sure you'll never forget the face of the man who scared your face, would it help you to hate me if I told you he was my brother?" Scar said nothing but there was pure hatred in his scarlet eyes. "I thought so. Want to see something?" she asked. He still said nothing but shifted. "Oh don't move the building's surrounded and there are snipers waiting for the right moment to take you out."

Scar remained still and Heidi lifted her hand to her uniform jacket undoing the clasps. Carefully she shrugged out of it, switching the gun to her gloved hand. Then she unbuttoned her snowy dress shirt a little, exposing the scars her brother had inflicted upon her. "You see these Scar? You weren't the only one he tortured that night. I was sent to get him and this is the price I paid for it."

"Your own brother did that to you?" The Ishbalin asked almost not wanting to believe it.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, he was insane," she frowned clearing her throat. "So if that's the main reason why you're acting out against us…well I thought you should know that my brother's dead and you're not the only one he tried to kill."

"You killed him?"

"No, the state did, for treason and other things." She replied softly. "I barely had enough strength to make it back to camp. I'm sorry he hurt you, but I know that's not going to help. It wouldn't help me."

"What do you want?"

Heidi shrugged. "To talk, I'd like to know why you felt that attacking me would make you feel better."

"It doesn't,"

"Then why do it? Why go after the Elric's, my son. Those three had nothing to do with the war. Roy and I, yes we did, we followed orders in a time of war and deserve what ever judgment heaven or hell dishes out, but the children…Scar, Kairan, my son, he did nothing to you, and neither did Ed or Al. They are innocents."

"I'm carrying out God's will-"

Heidi laughed, she couldn't help it, she was so tired and this was so ludicrous. "Gods will, that's so amusing. You're such a hypocrite Scar, in fact you're the biggest one I have ever met. Really parading under a banner of God to commit murder, you think it makes it better or you'll get some kind of reward in heaven for that?" His glare confirmed that she had hit a mark with in him. "You're using alchemy, that's a sin in your religion, Ishbala forbids the science, the grand Arcanum as your people call it. And yet gods little soldier is running around performing it to murder people. So what's that; two sins in one?"

"You know nothing,"

"Hmm," Heidi smiled. "Actually I know a lot and I'm smart enough to know that you are in deed an alchemist just like me. You're a murderer just like me. You're doing the exact same thing my people did to yours. It's a cycle of revenge that must stop and it will stop today one way or another because if you ever even look in the direction of my family again what I'll do to you will make Ishbal look like picnic in the park. I learned enough from my brother that night to know how to torture someone and keep them alive for awhile. You can't blame me; I'm only protecting the ones I love."

He shifted again glancing at the windows. "What do you want?"

"To make you a deal." She breathed setting the gun down. "Let me take you in today with out any problems, we'll say you're turning yourself in. I'll get you the medical attention you need and then when you're on your way to Central for trail and execution, because that is what will happen, I won't lie about that, I'll have some one create a distraction on the train, one that will give you ample time to escape."

The Ishbalin blinked. "Why?"

Heidi slid off the conveyor belt and came to kneel beside him. She knew it was dangerous, suicide at worst. She was terrified even, but she reached for his left hand and pulled his shirt sleeve up shaking her head. "Because I'm tired of that stupid war and just want to spend some time with son and husband. Uniform, alchemic talents or no, I'm just a woman who loves her family and want to see them well. You can understand that can't you?"

"Yes," He replied looking in to her eyes. "What's the condition?"

Heidi smiled. "You have to promise to stop killing people. I know you're hurting and want revenge, but it's all I ask. Personally I don't want to state to have anymore reason to attack your people or you. You've been through enough, I think." She said softly. "If you don't do this I will have to kill you and I don't want that as much as you've managed to hurt me and piss me off. I don't like hurting people, it's not fun and I get nothing out of it. Do you?"

"No," He replied honestly.

Heidi nodded standing. "Then is it a deal, you stop killing and I let you escape to find some happiness some where to live out the rest of your life?"

The man seemed to contemplate this. "How can I know you won't go back on your word?"

"You don't, you're just going to have to trust me." She sighed. "But I will do everything in my power to make this happen as long as you hold up your end of the deal. And if you think by going along with this it's open for you to attack I will not hesitate to take you down. I've got a right to protect those I care about and my people from harm."

"I'll go," He replied getting to his feet.

Heidi nodded still on her guard and backed up to grab her uniform jacket. "Thank you Scar, it's not going to be easy, but I'll try to make it happen."

Heidi watched Scar as they walked through the streets, her hand still upon her gun in case something happened, or someone was stupid enough to pull anything. She took the back streets so they wouldn't run into too many people. So far they had been lucky.

"That boy, your son, he's beautiful." Scar said suddenly.

Heidi was startled. "What?"

"Your son is beautiful." He replied.

"He looks like his father." Heidi said softly.

"I didn't really want to kill him."

"That's not what Roy told me."

"I lied just like you lied about the factory being surrounded. You came alone, but how did you know where I was?" He looked to her. This woman was beautiful, strong, and very brave if not insane for coming to face him alone, knowing he could kill her at any moment. He smiled to himself, stupid humans knew nothing. He wondered how she'd react if she knew the truth of this situation. Pride was right; this Liezel/Heidi girl was too stressed out to notice how easy this situation was. Oh well more fun for him. How he'd love to see the look on her face when the real Scar came back to finish the job.

Heidi smiled. "I didn't, I actually snuck off away from my 24 hour body guard and went for a walk."

"Some guard,"

"No, I said I had to go to the bathroom and climbed out the window."

"And took a walk in a factory?" He asked.

Heidi nodded. "Uh huh, my adoptive parents own a factory up North. Some times I go to the factory here out of nostalgic reasons and just to think. Roy doesn't even know I've gone there. He's probably wondering where I am now."

"Adoptive parents?" Envy asked.

Heidi nodded again with a sigh. "Yeah, when I was six and Zolf, my brother, was about ten our parents were killed in an explosion, a bombing in Seris. We kind of made it on our own after that. After Ishbal, because I didn't want to be associated with my brother anymore I took on another identity and the Fuher found me some new parents to help play this new role. They are amazing people and I love them." She slowed as they came to the street that opened to the eastern HQ. "Alright people are afraid of you, they're-"

"I understand." Was all he said as she lifted her gun. She nodded for him to continue.

* * *

Roy paced the infirmary room he resided in glaring at Havoc. "I can't believe this!" He fumed. "They are supposed to be watching her!"

Ed tried to quiet Kairan's screaming with Al doing everything save for singing and none of it was doing any good, not with the tension in the air, the fear, and Roy's yelling.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom, what you want the man to go in with her?" Havoc asked. "We've just sent out people to look for her."

"If she comes up dead I'll never forgive her!" Roy snapped slamming his fist into the bed. "Damn her!"

"Calm down Colonel." Havoc said calmly. "Look it really hasn't been that long so she can't have gone far."

"It only takes that man a second to inflict damage upon someone Jean." Roy seethed.

"Colonel!" Fury called running in to the room. "You're not going to believe it, Major Mustang just walked on base and she's got Scar with her! She caught him."

Everyone in the room stood in shock save for Kairan. "What!" Roy asked finally. "Is she hurt? Where?"

Ed jumped up from his chair. "Really! How?"

Fury shook his head. "I don't know but she's got him in lock up assembling guards right now. She sent me to tell you she's fine, and she really is, not a scratch on her. It's really weird, like he just turned himself in or something."

Roy didn't believe it for a second; he had to see this with his own eyes, had to see if she was really okay and if she was make her listen to him yell at her for being so stupid. Grabbing up his shoes, he put them on.

"Where are you going?" Havoc asked.

"To see my wife, stop me and I'll demote you." Roy snapped. "Edward keep an eye on my son."

"Uh yeah," Ed replied shifting the screaming child in his arms.

"I'll stay with you brother," Al said lifting the bottle from the table for his brother.

* * *

Heidi sat once again that day behind Roy's desk, this time on the phone with the Fuher reporting in personally that she'd brought Scar in and would be fining a detailed report of how that came to pass. The beginnings of the report were all true the latter of it would all be a lie, a lie agreed upon by her and Scar and so help him if he didn't hold up his end of the deal. Her very pissed off body guard stood right next to her, in fact this was the only emotion the man had displayed in the week that he'd been breathing down her neck.

"Well congratulations on this victory Major, I am sure you'd like some rest now." The Fuher's voice said as kindly as ever.

"Yes I would, I still have some explaining to do where Colonel Mustang is concerned since he learned of my little walk."

"I am sure you do. Would you put Lt. Anderson on the phone please?"

Heidi didn't even reply just handed the phone to the man next to her. She'd no sooner sat back in the chair when the door burst open and Roy stood in a worse mood and expression than her body guard. "Well good evening to you too Colonel, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" She asked coyly.

"Heidi!" Roy snapped stalking into the room.

"Ah ah, the Fuher's on the phone." She said softly.

"I don't care, you're my wife first and foremost and you're the biggest idiot I have ever met!" He replied slamming his hands down upon his desk.

"Ah I love you too," she said with a smile. It faded quickly. "I was suffocating Colonel and I needed a walk without someone breathing down my neck. I have told you before I hate confinement."

Roy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You could have taken him with you. You could have been killed and Kairan left with out a mother and me left without a wife. Damn it didn't you think of that?"

Heidi stood leaning inches from his face. "Of course I thought of that. It's not like I meant to stumble upon Scar in the factory it just happened and now it's over. Tomorrow after noon he's to be shipped to Central and we can get back to our normal lives."

Roy huffed. "You're missing the point."

"No I am choosing to look on the brighter side of it. The man turned himself in Roy. Had he not there would have been one hell of a mess to clean up in the warehouse district."

Roy could have slapped her for being so careless, for putting her life on the line like this. She was right but so was he damn it! He glanced at the man upon the phone and took her hand. "We're going home."

Heidi pulled her hand from his. "No we're not doing anything. I still have arrangements to make; you're going back to the infirmary to wait for me. Then you yell and rant all you want, you can do it until you're blue in the face if you like." She paused and looked around to see if anyone else had come with him. Havoc had but Kairan was no where to be seen or heard. "Where is Kairan?"

"With Ed and Al," Roy snipped.

Heidi closed her eyes and let out another sigh. "Good, please Roy, go back and get some rest. You're going to need it for when my parents come, they know what happened, we can thank Ivan for that."

"Stop changing the damn subject,"

"Duty calls Roy, I have things to do, don't make me call in the MP's to drag you back to the infirmary."

Roy almost growled at her, he certainly glared. "We're far from done and you are in so much trouble,"

"Yes, yes, now go." She replied waving him off.

Roy began to back away mostly out of fear that she really would call the MP's or worse lose it, she looked so exhausted, like she was simply ready to drop. That almost scared him more than her dying. "But you're okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, surprisingly I am, just tired." He nodded. "And Roy,"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for coming to yell at me, it means a lot." With that she sat down and picked up her pen.

Roy frowned a moment not understanding but after a few seconds he nodded and left a little more calm. She understood what she'd done, understood that him coming to lecture her, or actually bite her head off, was becasue he was scared for her, really loved and cared for her. Stupid, beautiful, amazing woman, he thought. He was still going to make her talk to him, make her listen to him and make sure that she never ever pulled another stunt like this again. Yes she was his wife but she was also his subordinate and he had a job to keep her safe just like the others under his command.

Heidi waited until her body guard was off the phone to speak to him. "So are you leaving yet?"

"No, I am to watch you until Scar is out of the city. That was really stupid Major Mustang and will never happen again." He replied coldly. "I can not do my job if you do not meet me half way."

Heidi nodded. "I agree, it was stupid, but you are going to leave this office so I can make the arrangements necessary with out you breathing down my neck. You can wait out side the door if you want but it is an order."

* * *

When Heidi was finished for the day, really finished and in the infirmary taking care of her son, Roy began his lecture. He brought up her point from the early weeks of their life together about units and trusting people. He said she was too smart to act this idiotically stress or no. She said nothing just sat and listened. Ed and Al were there as well. For a good hour and a half Roy lectured and fumed. Then all was silent save for Kairan.

Roy sat upon his bed watching her. He felt badly for yelling at her, but it had to be done and she'd promised to never do it again as a wife, mother, and his subordinate. He sighed scratching his chin. "Now go home and get some sleep, you look terrible."

Heidi shifted her fussy son in her arms. "I don't want to go home." She said softly.

"You need sleep," He countered.

Heidi's sky blue eyes met his. "Can't I sleep here with my family?"

Roy couldn't really argue that. He'd missed her this last week, missed her terribly, worried about her staying in that apartment with only a body guard to protect her and little Kairan from harm. "Okay,"


	18. Chapter 17: Ghosts in the night

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, please forgive me. Things in the sory should be heating up.

* * *

Chapter 17: Ghosts in the night

Despite still technically being off duty, Roy stood in front of the Ishbalin's cell the next morning; in his new uniform. It was amazing the leaps and bounds his loyal followers would do for him when just asked. As it stood Fury was watching over the Elric's, Kairan and Heidi while they slept. For Heidi it was about damned time she got some well deserved sleep. Her body guard reported that between Kairan and this case she'd had little.

Roy watched the man sleep, one arm behind his head and couldn't help but feel that this man was simply too relaxed to be ready to face his death. Something wasn't right here. Something was going on that perhaps even Heidi didn't yet realize. "Hmm," He breathed before turning to leave.

"I didn't want to harm the child." Envy said.

Roy paused. "That's not what you said the other night."

"I was angry; she saw it and did nothing." If he wasn't playing in character he would have shrugged. Where the real Scar was only Lust knew and she'd not checked in with him in a few days, not since the Mustang house hold had burned to the ground and new orders had come in from their master and Pride.

"About what?" Roy asked curiously.

Envy sat up holding a smile from his lips. "Her brother killed mine and she did nothing to stop him."

Roy didn't even nod. "It was a war; we were all under orders, though that's hardly an excuse. What ever actions she took or didn't take she must have had a reason. Excuse me but I need to be getting back."

"Back to play the role of father and husband when you destroyed so many of my brethren? You don't deserve what you have. God will judge you."

Roy smiled grimly. "And I'll accept that when the time comes."

"It will be soon,"

Roy slipped his hand into his pocket and left with out another word.

When he returned Ed and Al were playing with Kairan, or playing as much as they could with a one month old baby who was awake. Al held Kairan while Ed shook a rattle and Kairan cooed. It was a pleasant sight and Roy wished he had a camera. Fury was reading a book in the corner while the body guards stood as silent as the grave at the door.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. He was getting as bad as Maes, but really how many opportunities was he going to get to see the Elric's look so…Happy? Edward did look happy, that smile wasn't to be mistaken.

Roy knelt upon the floor next to the boys. Edward immediately stopped playing, blushing a little. "Sorry Colonel, I didn't know you were back. How'd it go?"

"It was interesting." Roy replied.

Al help up his son. "You want him?"

Roy did want to hold his son but not at the price of missing the boys play happily. "No, you go ahead. I should check on Heidi."

Ed's amber eyes left the Colonel and rested upon the sleeping woman. "About her, Colonel she was talking in her sleep not too long ago."

Al nodded as much as he could. "She was dreaming about her brother. We couldn't understand much just his name. Fury said not to wake her up because she's had little sleep."

Roy closed his eyes. The talk with Scar must have brought on the nightmares of Zolf. Heidi always had them when ever the man came up in conversation of she looked at the photo of the two of them together from a long time ago. Roy had tried to hide the photo, tried to keep from any one talking about the man, but no one could forget someone who was once close to them or meant the world to them. No one could forget the person who'd betrayed them either. The only good thing about burning his house down was that she no longer could look at that photo.

"Thanks; don't stop playing on account of me." He ruffled Ed's hair as he stood.

Ed grumbled smoothing his hair as Roy made his way over to the bed where Heidi slept. As always she looked like an angel, his angel. Carefully he sat upon the bed and brushed her hair from her eyes. She shifted smacking his hand away as if she didn't want to be bothered. Well he was okay with that. She could sleep for the next week if she wanted; he'd take care of Kairan, Scar, the Elric's, and the command center as long as she got some rest. It had been one hell of a month. A baby, Scar, their home, Scar again… He sighed. Just thinking about it all exhausted him.

* * *

Sometime during the afternoon Heidi awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. "Roy!"

"He's gone to over see Scar's departure sir," Fury replied setting his book aside. He stood. "Can I get something for you?"

Heidi shivered rubbing her arms. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. It felt as if someone were walking over her grave. She shook her head and looked around the room. Ed was asleep at the table over a book. Al was sitting stationary beside the small crib where Kairan slept. Her bodyguard stood ready to assist should there be any danger.

"No, Fury, thank you." She frowned. "Wait…Roy's overseeing Scar's departure, that wasn't scheduled until tomorrow."

Fury nodded. "The Colonel moved it up. He said the sooner he was out of East City the sooner things could get back to normal." The young man smiled "Oh and something came for you from Central, the Fuher to be exact. Colonel Mustang said to wait to give it to you until after you were awake." He turned to the chair beside him and lifted a small package. Then he brought it to her.

Heidi's frown deepened as the package was placed in her hands. It was from the Fuher's office to be sure. She'd seen the man's hand writing before on a few letters he'd personally written while she was recovering a few years ago.

Carefully she opened the package. Two lapels and some rank pins fell out along with three envelopes. One was addressed to Roy, the other two to her. Setting Roy's aside she opened one of the one's to her. It was an official document awarding and stating a promotion in rank. She shook her head opening the other.

_Dear Heidi Mustang,_

_In your successful capture of the fugitive Scar; the state and I have seen it fit and long over due to promote you from the rank of Major to Lieutenant Colonel. Congratulations Heidi. As I know that you are married and just gave birth there will be no transfers. In fact we do not see any reason nor promote the division of our Military officer's families unless it is war time. You will never have to worry about that. It had become clear that you and Colonel Mustang work very well together and have done wonders for the Eastern Command Centre. That conclusion was reached after our observation a month ago. _

_In saying that, we are now ordering you and Colonel Mustang to transfer here to Central Command two weeks from now. Temporary living arrangements are being made until you find something more permanent. _

_Once again congratulations and be sure to bring little Kairan in sometime, the people around here are very curious about him._

_Sincerely, Fuher King Bradley _

Heidi picked up the lapels and pins. It was so unreal, the promotion, a promotion she never imagined she'd ever get. She was content to remain a Major for the rest of her career. She was content to work below someone and in face she still would be but have more authority. Now when she gave an order when Roy wasn't around to give them it was nearly as good as his, not that it wasn't before, it was just that she could command more people, people not directly under him. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this, happy, sad…shocked but not so much for she felt a little numb.

"So what is it?" Fury asked.

"A promotion," She muttered.

"Really! That's great Major or should I call you Lieutenant Colonel Mustang now?"

Heidi smiled. "If I get another one anytime soon before Roy gets promoted it's going to get a little confusing around here. We're supposed to be transferring to Central in two weeks Fury, want to come?"

Fury blinked. "Me?"

Heidi nodded. "Of course, I'll speak with Roy but I can't imagine he'd leave any of his staff behind."

"Save for maybe you," Roy teased from the door way with a smile.

Heidi lifted his letter and held up a new lapel. Roy nodded. "I heard, I'm glad, just don't get ahead of _me. _I already take orders from you at home; we can't have that at work too."

Heidi giggled. "Oh come on Roy, I bet Hawkeye would love to see you working hard."

Roy sighed. "Women, so?" he pointed and nodded to his letter. Heidi handed it to him. She and Fury sat quietly while he read it and placed it back inside the envelope.

"So we finally get to get out of this back water place. Fury, tell everyone I want them here in five minutes." Fury nodded and Roy walked over to Edward.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ed screamed when Roy bent over to shake him gently. That was not what he was expecting or who he wanted to see first thing upon waking. His loud scream was enough to wake Kairan and Roy's eyes narrowed. "Don't do that!"

Roy sighed and moved to lift his son from his crib. "It will be good to get out of this place and into a real home… Edward you and Alphones are to come to Central with me and my staff. We'll leave next week so get your affairs in order."

Ed blinked rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"Because Heidi and I are getting a transfer, you don't have any leads and no I'm not allowing you to go tramping about Amestris with Scar still alive, at least with out a mission."

"What he means Edward, is that he'd like you to come home with us." Heidi translated. Sometimes Roy wasn't very good about telling the boy's how he really felt. In truth he didn't like them going off on their own and getting sidetracked where Roy didn't know where they were until later. Roy felt that they were his responsibility, felt better when he knew where they were, and what they were doing so he could help should they get into a bind.

Ed looked between Roy and Heidi and sighed. "What ever."

Roy smiled despite his son's tiny tantrum. For crying out loud he was only a month old, was he hungry, or just fussy because he'd been awakened from his nap? "Great, Heidi?"

She smiled. "Bring him here,"

Roy placed their son in her arms and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So Edward did you hear?"

Ed yawned in a disinterested way. "What?"

"You'll be addressing Heidi as Lieutenant Colonel now," Roy replied proudly. "It's about time; next to go up will have to be Major Armstrong."

Heidi frowned a little lifting her eyes from her son who was oddly enough quieting down just from pulling on her hair. "Are you trying to build yourself up an army of higher ups?"

Roy held his chin pondering that. "You know that's not a bad idea, I just wanted all my friends to move up with me, hell I'd even take Edward with me."

Heidi snorted from the stunned look upon the boy's face. "Don't blow a brain cell Edward, he likes you too, a lot actually, worries about you and Al all the time." She sighed. "Well I suppose I should get these put on my uniform."

Roy picked up the lapels and pins. "You know Heidi; I thought you'd be happier about this. I'll do this for you."

Heidi placed Kairan upon the bed untangling his fingers from her hair, letting his little hands wrap around her two index fingers. She smiled upon her son. "I am I guess. I just have other ambitions that are a little more important than promotions."

Roy smiled. "Such as,"

Ed huffed rolling his eyes as he sat back.

"Being a good mom and wife, not perfect, but good."

Roy smiled. "You are, so Ed when are you going to put a uniform?"

Ed's smile from Heidi's comments faded. "I'm not,"

* * *

It was that night that Roy was discharged from the infirmary, finally, to his relief. After eating a rather quiet dinner in the mess hall as Heidi had had not the time to really do any shopping, they went home.

They took turns in taking showers and watching over their son then it was off to bed. Roy was glad to sleep in a semi real bed. He missed Heidi's bed from their previous home but he promised that when they arrived in Central he'd find them one just as good. Heidi was more concerned with all the things Kairan had lost and expressed the wishes of her parents. After a long moment of thought Roy agreed it might be for the better to let them handle replacing the things they lost as he'd not had time to really look at their bank account and well the books had burned as well. They would of course pay them back that much was decided between the two of them.

After a few days things calmed down a little and settled into a routine. Since they had Edward and Alphones to help with Kairan it was easier to work. There was only one problem, Heidi couldn't sleep. Roy didn't know it in the least, she kept it from him. The arrangements with Scar went off as planned it seemed only there wasn't a problem with the train. He simply slipped off and disappeared in to the shadows of the world. How she couldn't fathom since Roy had a pretty sizeable guard upon him.

She'd really begun to think over his capture. Somehow it didn't seem to sit well with her that he came so easily, even she, knowing she'd been bested would still fight a little. Something was terribly wrong. Also off and on she felt as if someone who wasn't supposed to be near was watching and very close.

Tonight she sat up in the living room upon the military issue sofa in her military issue apartment, nursing a small glass of whiskey, hoping it would help her sleep. Heidi was never much of a drinker, but tonight she really wanted to sleep, but no matter what she tried she couldn't. She was deeply envious of Roy for being able too. Although he did deserve it, he'd worked really hard at taking care of her and their son and was often really worn when the day was done.

Slowly she got up and walked to the left open window to stand in the moonlight and look out upon the street. Lamp light lit the street down the way; the one in front of her apartment flickered every now and again. It was raining once more and a dog ran across the street chasing something.

She shivered and took a sip of the burning liquid, shaking her head. Something just wasn't right about tonight. Yet again in her short life time, she felt her doom approaching and it made her sick.

Zolf stood in the shadows smiling, amused. Liezel had walked in and sat down, been sitting for an hour without noticing him. Now she stood blanketed in moonlight. She still had the slight roundness of being pregnant as that didn't go away right away after having a child. She looked really beautiful, good even, healthy, save for the exhaustion. He'd read a paper not too long ago with an announcement of his nephew but couldn't remember the name and he'd heard she'd been promoted. Married, a lieutenant Colonel, and a mother, he was proud of her, really proud. She'd done more with her life than he had and come out pretty well off save for the house. Major Flame, or rather Colonel Flame would probably be fixing that soon.

God he wanted to reach out and touch her skin, feel its warmth, but he supposed that was out of the question now. It stung to know he could probably never touch her again after what he'd done. Still he wanted to at least hear her voice once again. "Little doll, don't scream,"

The glass fell from Heidi's hand, shattering upon the hardwood floor. She couldn't turn around; all she could do was tremble in fear from the sound of his voice. No she was imagining things, Zolf was dead…He was dead and there were no such things as ghosts. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe she'd fallen asleep on the sofa, yes that was it, it had to be.

"Liezel…" He chuckled. "Or should I call you Heidi now since you changed your name."

"Go away you're not real." Heidi breathed shutting her eyelids as tightly as a locked down and painted shut window. Somewhere in her tortured frightened mind and heart, she felt if she couldn't see him then he wouldn't be real.

_You're not real; this is just a dream like all the others. Oh god **please** let it just be a dream!_

This Zolf wasn't expecting, this silence after the first reply. He'd expected her to be cowering in fear, running away, screaming and throwing things, crying out for her sleeping husband, most of all attacking him for the horror and pain he'd caused, the agony. "You know this hurts more than anything else, seeing you like this. I've been watching, you're not doing so well are you?"

_Stop asking me things!_ Her mind screamed. She could feel him getting closer, inching almost. Her skin crawled at the thought of him watching, even knowing about where she was or anything.

"Liezel I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then go away," her trembling voice said through clenched teeth.

Zolf rolled his eyes. "Ah for crying out loud Liezel,"

"Liezel died that day,"

"Fine Heidi, what ever just hear me out." He bit. "I'm still your big brother, you will always love me; your words from the mouth of the Fuher. They told me I killed you, do you know how much that hurt, how I wanted to die, how I suffered?"

Heidi laughed coldly and she turned to look upon him for the first time in years. "You hurt and suffered, you wanted to die?" She stepped over the broken glass and closed the distance between them. Her hand made contact with his cheek, her nails biting his flesh.

"How dare you come to me and talk about suffering!" She hissed quietly but still with potent venom. She didn't want to wake her baby or her husband at the moment. She wanted to let Zolf feel every inch of what he'd done to her.

Zolf held his stinging face smiling a little. "I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more. Do you know what it was like to wish for death everyday, to try and take your own life and be stopped? Huh? I lost everything, had to change everything about me. I lived almost completely alone for years Zolf."

"So did I, but I heard you got a pretty good deal out of it. Did you forget mom and dad when the Kruger's adopted you?"

She slapped him again. "I'd never forget mom and dad, they raised us better and they'd be ashamed to call you their son so don't even attempt to go in that direction."

Well that got her pissed, but it hurt him as well. He'd never considered that while sitting in his cell all these years. Hearing it from his little doll was like a thousand shards of glass piercing his heart. "Hei-"

"Why aren't you dead?"

Another blow to his heart. She must really hate him now. "Don't know."

"How do you know so much about me, what all do you know?" She asked coldly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Zolf smiled and took a seat up on the sofa. "Well I saw the news paper about your wedding, that's how I knew you were alive. You looked so happy, beautiful-"

"Get on with it," Heidi bit.

"Marrying Colonel Flame can't say I saw that one coming. Didn't know about the kid until after I got out. Someone just let me out and since I knew you were alive-"

"Come to finish what you started?" Heidi asked.

Zolf shook his head. "No,"

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't I want to see my baby sister?" he asked a little softly. "I really missed you, the things we used to do. Don't you?"

Heidi swallowed, her eyes closed and she nodded. "Yeah, but I miss the brother I grew up with not the brother you've become. You hurt people Zolf, you hurt me. I don't want you hurting anyone else-" Kairan's soft crying sounded from the bed room. She sighed. "You should go before Roy wakes; he's a pretty light sleeper of late." She left the living room, hurrying to grab her son and quiet him, see to his needs before Roy woke.

Zolf waited upon the sofa as she padded into the kitchen across the room and turned on a light. She carried a small moving bundle that wailed. "Honey?" He heard Roy call from the bedroom.

"I've got him, go back to sleep."

"Mmm,"

Zolf snorted. Heidi whirled around. "Why are you still here?"

He pointed to the baby in her arms. "Can I at least see him once?"

Heidi sighed shaking her head and checked Kairan. He'd just had a bottle an hour ago and he wasn't wet or muddy as she'd changed him right after. Still she checked him for a diaper change and sat upon the other end of the sofa. "Promise me you will not hurt him; promise me you will leave after this and stop haunting me."

Zolf nodded. "I promise, I only want to look at him Liezel." He frowned. "Damn he's loud."

Heidi nodded. "Yes he is," Carefully, hesitantly because she still felt like this was somehow a dream she placed her son in the arms of her brother who looked a little lost, but held him just the same.

Zolf looked upon the crying child as his little hands began to tug upon his hair. Damn kid looked like Mustang, but had his mother's light blue eyes. Still the kid's crying subsided into cooing, his little arms and legs wiggling a little. "What's his name?"

"Kairan after Grandfather," She replied as her brother smiled a real smile.

Zolf nodded. "He's cute, but then again you're so beautiful and Mustang's got a pretty face too. Are you happy with him?"

"Kairan or Roy?" She asked a little confused.

"Both,"

"Yes I am, I like my life though it's hit a difficult place at the moment."

Zolf smiled as baby Kairan reached for his face. "I think he likes me. Listen up kid I'm not a good person to like. I'm dangerous, but I love your mom and I'm sorry for hurting her. You got to promise me something and take care of her, she's a handful."

Heidi didn't know what to say to that. Instead she looked her older brother over. He looked pale, his amber eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, and there was sadness in them that hurt her to see. Dark circles shadowed his eyes, time had aged him a little as well. "Your hair got longer,"

Zolf nodded. "I really am sorry Heidi, for everything, but I'm glad you got all this. You deserve so much more. I don't really remember too much about Flame, but I know he'll take care of you two…" He met her eyes and it was a little difficult as he saw that night in his head, the night that he betrayed her trust. It was amazing that she was letting him hold her son. "Did he say anything about what I-I…"

Heidi shook her head. "He doesn't care, he loves me scars and all and he's crazy about Kairan."

"Then you did good." He sighed placing her son back in her arms as carefully as possible. Gently he leaned over and embraced her. She stiffened but he didn't let go. "You're still my kid sister and I still love you. I really do. Goodnight doll," He kissed her forehead then touched the child in her arms. "You be good and give your dad hell for me." With that he was gone from the window in which he came, leaving Heidi to sit blinking for a moment.

Finally after a long time Heidi rose from the sofa and walked back to the bedroom. She put Kairan back in his crib and slipped into bed. Roy rolled over wrapping his arm around her tight. "Mmm, missed you, were you talking to Kairan out there?"

Heidi closed her eyes. "Just a ghost,"

"No such thing," He muttered. "Love you,"

"I love you, go back to sleep."

Roy half nodded inhaling the scent of her hair and snuggled closer.

Heidi closed her eyes; this was all just a dream… Zolf was dead, this just had to be her mind playing tricks on her, it was just the stress, it was… She sighed. She didn't know what it was but it wasn't and couldn't possibly be real.


End file.
